


Curse of the Fae Queen

by TangledMess



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, And yet there's a mystery, Comedy, Drama, Everything is quiet in this sleepy little town, F/F, Hecate is a mortal, Multi, Mystery, Pippa is a witch, Romance, Slow Burn, who would have thought there's a secret world in a small town?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/pseuds/TangledMess
Summary: Pippa Pentangle, the most beautiful woman in the whole town and the most desired, has made a public declaration: the person who can catch her cat, remove the key from the cat's collar, and open her front door (to her cottage not her town apartment but that's a minor detail she left out) is the person she will marry.She made this declaration because she's tired of the constant hounding from citizens to be taken on a date. She's turned many people down over time but the message seems to not be getting through their heads. Naturally the town is abuzz with the information of Pippa's declaration and many people are trying to come up with plans to ensnare the elusive feline.When a stranger comes to town, things change. A stranger who takes up the librarian job (a position believed to be cursed by everyone in the town, seeing as how no one lasts long) and sure enough, the library job is instantly hers. When the stranger sets about renovating the old library it sparks the interest of the town and of Pippa. Problem is the stranger isn't here to make friends or to stay in the long runBut when the town's mystery as well as Pippa's secret is uncovered, things take an interesting turn for everyone
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle, Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 50
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at something new but knowing me, this is going to spiral in some direction that not even I can predict. I'll try to keep it good

“It’s cursed!”

“That’s nonsense.”

“Nah uh, it’s like in those Harry Potter books.”

“It’s not a teaching job though.”

“That doesn’t matter, Millie, it’s still cursed.”

Mildred, the girl with the pigtail braids, made a face, “It’s a library. What dark spooky thing could be haunting a library? It’s only filled with boring, dusty, old books.”

Her best friends, Maud and Enid, said nothing for a long minute. Then Enid shrugged, “I still think it’s cursed. This librarian only lasted six weeks.”

Maud agreed with a grim nod, “Never even unpacked her belongings. I heard my mom saying she even left a few boxes behind.”

“I’m sure the moving company is coming for it,” said Mildred. This was ridiculous. Sure, the library was a perfectly normal place. It just held the misfortune of not being able to keep a librarian to look after it. Mildred didn’t know why. She never got a bad feeling from the library before but for some reason Maud and Enid always felt uncomfortable in it. 

“Not unless her belongings are cursed too.”

“Ugh,” groaned Mildred. “What is with you and saying everything is cursed? The library is cursed. Downtown by the pier is cursed. The forest is cursed. You even think our history teacher is cursed!”

“She is!” Enid crossed her arms over her chest, “Who in their right mind makes the declaration of, ‘I’ll only marry the one who manages to take the key from my cat’s collar’? Who does that?!”

“Someone who doesn’t like idiots, clearly.”

“Just because she’s your godmother-”

“Oi, what’s that implying?”

“I’m just-”

“Just what?”

“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Maud sighed, “Can we please just get our homework done? No more talk about cursed places or people.”

“Miss Pentangle is NOT cursed,” said Mildred.

“Whatever,” shrugged Enid. 

The trio of friends turned their attention back to their homework essay. Mildred, however, could barely focus on writing whatever they were supposed to for their history class. She was too angry. There was no way Miss Pentangle, her godmother and her mother’s very best friend, was cursed in any which way. Okay, yes, Miss Pentangle did make the very public announcement at last week’s city meeting that she would marry the person who could freely open her front door with the key around her cat’s neck. But that was because Miss Pentangle was tired of being ambushed everywhere she went by people begging to take her on a date. It got to the point where she could barely even be at the cafe for a minute before some would be suitor started bothering her. 

Mildred had thought it was funny when her mom told her about the declaration and her godmother reenacted it the following weekend. Besides Mildred thought her godmother had every right to do so. Now, at least, she could get some peace and quiet while being in town and Mildred could enjoy weekend lunches with her godmother again. 

“I have to go,” she said, gathering up her papers and books. She shoved them unceremoniously into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Millie, wait!”

Mildred didn’t look back as she walked toward her bike. It was a nice day and that was why they chose to do their homework in the park but Mildred no longer was in the mood to do her assignment. Unlocking the number lock, she wrapped the chain around the bottom of her seat and rode off.

She rode through downtown, turning onto main street, Mildred continued past the shops. She took a left, leaving the main part of town behind as she turned toward the forest. Since it was the weekend, she knew where her godmother was going to be. At the cottage. It was located deep in the forest but Mildred knew how to get there safely and easily. Of course, it was going to take the better part of an hour but the journey was fun and quiet. Plus Mildred actually liked the forest and no she did not think it was cursed.

When she arrived at the little cottage, she put her bike to the side where the logs were kept and took a deep breath. She smelled the fresh pine of the trees and the crisp air. It could possibly be getting cold tonight but Mildred didn’t quite have a feel for such things. Not yet at least. She was still learning the way of nature from her godmother who should be around here somewhere.

Mildred walked around the cottage to the back where the little vegetable patch was growing but she didn’t see her godmother. The bubbling brook could be heard in the distance yet Mildred didn’t think she’d be done there. Not this late.

“Pippa?”

No answer.

She circled back to the cottage and knocked on the wooden door. She could have gone straight in but something about that always stopped Mildred. Perhaps it was a habit to knock instead. Knock and wait. 

Sure enough, after a few seconds, the door opened revealing her godmother. The tall, slender blonde smiled warmly, “Mildred! Come in, come in.” She ushered the young girl inside.

Mildred smiled, ducking her head at the slight scolding she knew she was about to receive.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to knock. Just come in. You’re always welcome here,” said Pippa as she took the heavy backpack from Mildred and set it aside. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” said Mildred as she shook her head. But that wasn’t quite the truth. She couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around her godmother’s waist and giving her a tight hug.

“This is unexpected,” said Pippa. She returned the hug before kneeling down, “How about I make us some hot cocoa and you tell me what’s wrong?”

Mildred couldn’t say no to that. “Okay.”

A few minutes later, Mildred was seated in the cozy kitchen on the pillowed bench. There was a fire going, spreading warmth throughout the cottage, and Mildred felt at home out here. When the mug of hot cocoa was placed in front of her, Mildred smiled at the mini marshmallows bobbing around. It didn’t take long for Mildred to come clean about all the things Enid had said. About the library being cursed, the librarian job being cursed, downtown being cursed, even her being cursed.

Pippa laughed softly, “Nothing in this town is cursed.” At least not that she was aware of and Pippa Pentangle had lived here long enough to know whether or not magic was roaming freely about. “Maybe the library,” she said, “but that’s just because there are always grumpy old maids taking the job.”

Mildred laughed. It was true. All the women who had applied for the job were well over seventy, the youngest was probably a bit over mid sixty, and none of them were kind. All held bitter tones and harsh gazes, they snapped at anyone who so much as breathed loudly in the library. People were refused entrance if they had drink and food on them. 

“Tell you what,” said Pippa, “You do your homework here and you can stay the weekend.”

Mildred perked up at that. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course,” nodded her godmother. “I’ll have to call your mom first.”

“She’s working late at the hospital again.”

“Then I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” said Pippa. She gently patted Mildred’s hand and got up, walked over to the telephone in the kitchen.

Later that evening

While Pippa was preparing a hearty homecooked meal and Mildred was finishing up the last few paragraphs of her essay, a stranger walked into town. 

The shadowed figure wore dark clothing with a single bag over their shoulder and mud caked on their boots. The figure paused at the clock tower, seeing that it was a little past seven but the sky was already dark. City Hall was most likely closed instead the figure turned in the direction of the local diner. A bite to eat could lead to promising information.

Few people were in the diner, considering it was a Friday night but that didn’t bother the stranger who kept their hood up. A young woman walked up to the table, “What can I get you, stranger?”

“What do you recommend?”

“The House Special. A hearty quarter pound burger with bacon and extra cheese, side of fries, and special recipe milkshake. Plus a slice of apple pie for dessert.”

The stranger was pretty hungry. Not to mention it had been a long time since a decent meal had come her way. “Sounds good.”

“One House Special coming up. Anything else?”

“That library job?”

The young woman laughed, “I don’t recommend it. No one seems to last that long. But it’s still open if you want it. Library opens at 8am. Good luck.”

Except luck wasn’t something the stranger needed. What the stranger did need was some peace and quiet for the next year or so and this seemed like the place to get it. After finishing the House Special meal in less than half an hour, the stranger was directed to the local inn not too far away.

It was getting late by the time the stranger began making her way toward the inn. She stayed at the diner for a bit longer, reading the newspaper, which was how she found out what month it was. Honestly she should be used to it by now, the passage of time whenever she was out and about, but it didn’t get any better considering this time was filled with some of the hardest challenges. It was a story that the world would never know and she preferred to keep it that way.

The clock was getting closer to midnight. The stranger had walked around downtown a bit, to get her bearings. It was easier doing this in the dark. So much of her time had been spent in the dark, alone, exploring. The daytime would only make this a bit harder when people were about. That made her question her decision to come here. 

It was a remote town in the middle of nowhere. Quite frankly she probably should have returned home. But they would be looking for her. For her and that supposed artifact. She didn’t quite know what to think of it. Too brief was the glimpse she caught of it and torn pages were shoved in the bottom of her backpack. It was something left to be studied at another time.

Heading in the direction of the inn, the stranger paused when a white cat jumped out of the bushes. It appeared they both were a bit startled at the sudden appearance of one another. 

The white cat had a pink collar around her neck. It sat down, staring at the stranger with a curious expression. This was someone new. 

“Hello.”

The stranger had a deep voice, not altogether unpleasant, laced with an accent.

“Rumor has it the library is cursed. Any truth to that?”

The cat meowed. The stranger nodded. “Can’t be any worse than where I just came from. Town seems quiet enough. Think a girl can get some rest here for a while?”

It was then the cat noticed the scraps and bruises on the stranger. The cat rose and began walking toward the inn. The stranger followed.

The bell above the door rang when the stranger walked inside. An elderly woman startled awake at the front desk. She stared in shock at the customer and quickly adjusted her glasses. “Erm...um… Do you need a room for the night, dear?”

“If you have any available,” said the stranger.

The cat jumped on top of the desk and meowed at the innkeeper. 

“We don’t get too many visitors,” said the innkeeper, “I’m Miss Bat. How long will you be staying?”

“A week,” said the stranger, “Perhaps longer if the library job is still available.”

“Oh dear, I’m not sure you want that job.”

“Cursed?”

“Something like that.”

“I’ll take my chances. I could use a break.”

“A city girl?”

“Not exactly.”

Miss Bat went to grab a random key off the hook when the white cat jumped across and swatted her hand aside. Instead the cat took a key from the hook and jumped back to the desk and placed it in front of the stranger.

“Apparently the cat wants you to have a room with a view across the lake. It’s our biggest room.”

The stranger smiled, “That’s quite alright. I could do with a nice lake front.”

The paperwork was filled out and when the stranger went to grab the key, the white cat was already gone.

Miss Bat shook her head. “Comes and goes as she pleases that cat. No one’s allowed to touch her though.”

“She’s not a stray is she?” The stranger had noted the collar around its neck.

“No, she belongs to Miss Pentangle. History teacher. But that cat does more mischief than she’s worth.”

The stranger was then led out to the room by the elderly woman who informed her breakfast was best caught at the diner before 9am. But the stranger had a feeling she wasn’t going to be making breakfast tomorrow. She was exhausted.

When she entered the large room, she noticed it was almost like an apartment with a small kitchen, full bathroom, a bit of a living room, and the bedroom. A decent enough size. She hoped the bed was comfortable but then again any mattress beat sleeping outside or in cramped caves. She peeled off her dirty clothes and took a shower. It was kind of Miss Bat to come back before her shower with some towels and a handful of clothes.

“It looked like you needed some, dear. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Now, dressed in warm plait pj pants and a t-shirt, the stranger made herself a cup of tea. While she waited, she tended to some of her wounds. They would go away soon enough. At least they didn’t hurt anymore. Most of them didn’t. But the stab wound in her shoulder hurt like a bitch. She changed out the bandage, wincing when she applied the disinfectant.

That night she fell asleep on the couch. Her tea half drunk. The world quiet. With a firm shelter in place. She didn’t quite know it then but Hecate Hardbroom was about to discover even the smallest of towns had its secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. I am sorry about them

Pippa was excited. So excited she could barely sleep last night after returning home from a late night walk and her cat was waiting for her at the door. There was a stranger in town. A mysterious stranger with a very interesting sounding voice. It was a rare thing for the town of Ashvale to receive visitors. Sometimes the odd group of tourists, sometimes an elderly hag or two in regards to the library job but never someone young, never someone who appeared rough around the edges, a little beat up from who knows what outing and looking for a bit of peace and quiet. 

The young woman hummed as she prepared breakfast for Mildred and herself. A healthy stack of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice for each. Had to start the day with the proper nutrition: chocolate and vitamin C.

Mildred shuffled into the kitchen, slowly waking up. She smiled at the sight of her favorite breakfast and already began helping herself to two. "Morning."

"Morning," smiled Pippa, flipping the last pancake. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," said Mildred, "I like my room here. Can we go berry hunting today?"

"I don't see why not."

It was a favorite past time of Mildred's ever since her godmother began to teach her the ins and outs of the forest. Plus the wild berries, those edible ones, were way better than store bought. Perhaps they'd get enough to make a jam or jelly for donut filling. 

After breakfast and getting ready for the day, Mildred grabbed a basket, her sketchbook, and pencil. She decided on wearing her sneakers since it hadn't rained in a few days so the forest floor shouldn't be that wet.

Pippa joined her goddaughter outside a minute or two later. Her white cat on her shoulder. She whispered something into the cat's ear then gave it a kiss on the cheek. The cat jumped off and began walking toward town.

"Why does she never join us?"

"Oh, she's a stubborn one. Pent has a mind of her own." Pippa adjust the straw hat on her head. The sun was going to come out strong today which meant it was perfect for picking berries before the inevitable storm that was scheduled for Sunday night. "Let's explore this way."

They walked deep into the forest. Mildred never feeling uneasy or fearful so long as Pippa was nearby. They stopped several times so Mildred could draw some wild flowers or a unique pinecone or some berries only suitable for the wildlife. 

Mildred listened intently as Pippa explained some of the various ferns, wildflowers, and animals they came across in the forest. 

They found berries a little after eleven and managed to pick enough to fill both their baskets. They returned back to the cottage somewhat around two when they had a late lunch and took a small nap. When evening came it was already raining and Pent had returned home during their nap. 

The following day while the storm was coming in, Pippa and Mildred set about making jam and keeping the fire going in the cottage.

Meanwhile in town

Hecate had slept from the night she arrived till Sunday. It wasn't uncommon after one of her long trips. On Sunday, she decided to explore the town and buy some clothes. If she was going to secure the library job then she had to wear some decent clothes. But from all the talk about town, she was pretty convinced she could show up after a long outing covered in mud, dust, and blood and still get the job. 

Sure enough when she went in on the late Sunday afternoon dressed in slacks and a blouse, she was hired on the spot. The keys were practically thrown at her along with some paperwork before the temp rushed out of the library, leaving her alone in the quiet place.

Hecate read through the library rules and found them not that different from other libraries. It was pretty straight forward. 

She noticed that no one had ever taken care of the place. The books were in random places. Bits and pieces of other things were just laid about. The tables and chairs barely had any room for people to sit at. 

"Right," she said to herself and set about cleaning up and reorganizing the library.

Halfway through she realized nothing would be accomplished that quickly and that she closed off the library. Literally shut it down and checked the budget. 

"That can't be right."

Come Monday morning, she was at City Hall asking about the library budget. The secretary checked the numbers, her eyebrows rose, "Um...these are the correct numbers," she said. 

"I've noticed the library is in desperate need of repairs," said Hecate.

"Darling, you're not going to get anyone to help you  
No one would be caught dead in that place."

Hecate smiled, "I'll do myself. I just wanted to make sure those numbers were right."

"Well they are," said the secretary.

Hecate thanked her then headed out. She bit back a laugh at the way the woman looked at her: like she'd gone mad. Perhaps she had but it was a library. It was a treasure trove of knowledge, of history, of life. She couldn't allow it to simply rot away. Besides she needed the time to hide out. What better place than a library in the middle of nowhere.

She returned to the inn. Miss Bat, the innkeeper, was delighted to find out she had gotten the job. When Hecate explained the problem she was having, Miss Bat held up her hand.

"Say no more, dear," said Miss Bat. "Algeron! Algeron, dear, where are you?"

It took a while but the garden keeper from around the inn came in. "What is it, Gwen? Everything alright?"

"Hecate needs your help," said Miss Bat, "She's fixing up the library and no one wants to help."

"Er.. isn't the library haunted?"

"Have you ever seen a ghost in it?"

"No, but there are some spooky noises coming at night."

"Probably because no one has kept the place in tip top shape."

"I just need some supplies delivered and the old junk driven away. You'll be paid," said Hecate.

Algeron thought it over. Quickly because he ducked his head at the glare he received from Miss Bat and nodded, "Alright. You can borrow some of my tools."

By Monday afternoon the town was gossiping about how the library was closed down for renovations. Several people, namely a Mrs Hallow, went to complain to the Mayor but he said it was all cleared, that the new librarian was taking care of it, and it was all in the library budget. 

Mildred's mom, Julie Hubble, one of the local doctors, said Mrs Hallow's head nearly exploded from the news. She was so furious she turned the brightest shade of red imaginable. Though Julie couldn't fathom why Mrs Hallow would be so against the library renovations.

"It's probably because her husband hasn't been granted permission to buy the pier and the lighthouse land area. Heard he wants to turn it into a bunch of rich houses for tourists," said Dimity 

Julie paused midway to taking another bite of her sandwich then half nodded, half shrugged, "Makes sense. But we hardly get tourists and the Hallow real estate business is barely holding on as it is. The Hallows aren't that powerful anymore."

Dimity snorted, "They never were. But it doesn't stop them from acting that way. Have you met this new librarian?"

Julie shook her head, "No, all I know is she's renting a room at the Frog's Head."

"I wonder if she's another old spinster like the others."

"Would an old spinster really be doing renovations herself?"

"Herself you say," Dimity felt a grin come to her lips. "So she's handy."

"I could use someone handy around the cottage," said Pippa as she pulled out a chair and sat down."I think my pipes might need some fixing."

"You could call Charles," said Dimity.

"Out of the question."

"Or Cindy, she's handy with pipes."

"I'm sure she is."

"So it really stands huh? Whoever catches your cat and gets the key to open your front door will marry you," said Dimity.

"That's the deal, yes," nodded Pippa although she knew no one would ever catch her precious Pent. 

"You know I could try my hand," said Dimity wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'd never succeed and we'd never work."

"Ouch, Pips, ouch."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Have you seen the new librarian?"

"No, has anyone?"

"City hall and Miss Bat," said Julie, "Miss Bat says she's mysterious but quite attractive and young. A little rough around the edges almost like she's hiding from someone."

"Or running from something," said Dimity, "She could be fun."

"Miss Belladon thinks she's terrifying and possibly crazy for wanting to put all that time and effort into the library." Julie finished her sandwich, "Still, I think it's a good thing the library is getting fixed. Hopefully it'll get rid of this nonsense of it being haunted."

"I don't know, the library's pretty spooky," said Dimity

"Just because you prefer flirting over actual reading does not mean a library is spooky," said Julie shaking her head.

Pippa sighed, "I always thought libraries were a bit romantic. All those stories waiting to be discovered."

"And this is why you're still single, Pips. That and you know, the cat thing," said Dimity.

"Cat thing?" Pippa laughed, "Pent is a perfect cat. She has specific tastes in people."

"Oh no, that thing hates everyone." 

Julie rolled her eyes before reaching across the table and giving Pippa's hand a gentle squeeze, "Hey, thank you for taking Mildred this weekend. She loves being with you."

"Oh, it was nothing. She's great company," said Pippa, "I am her godmother after all. I'm always here for her and you. How many hours did you put in at the hospital?"

"Ugh, too many. One doctor called out sick and three nurses were stranded in neighboring towns because of the storm." Julie leaned back in her chair, staring at her cup of coffee, "I'm going to do some serious R&R these next three days."

"Could swing by the library," commented Dimity.

"Unlike you, I can wait and I'd much prefer my sleep."

"Aw, Jules, come on, don't make me go alone!"

"Whatever happened to that bravely, charming-"

"Okay, no, enough of that," interrupted Dimity, "I'm the biggest scaredy cat you know."

"You mean in this whole town," corrected Pippa.

"Ouch, Pips."

"Just saying, you refuse to visit my cottage."

"With the creepy wood around," said Dimity, her eyebrows rising, "count me out!" She checked her wristwatch. "Oh, shoot, I have to go." She quickly grabbed her coat and nearly stumbled over her chair. "I'll catch you two later."

"She's impossible," said Julie, shaking her head. "I highly doubt she'll go anywhere near the library."

"Even with her irresistible urge to flirt with every woman?"

"Oh, most definitely. Not even Aphrodite could get her in the library."

The best friends laughed. Then Julie steered the conversation away, "Are you sure about this?"

"About my house key hanging around my cat's neck and the very public announcement? Yes, I'm sure."

"I just don't want any harm to come to Pent," said Julie.

"Oh, she's more resistant than you give her credit for. You know the whole nine lives thing."

"If you're sure."

They talked a bit more before going their separate ways. Soon enough the regular schedule of the week took its course. No one saw the mysterious newcomer at the library. Well not outside of the library and no one dared go inside either. The noises of things being torn down, ripped out, hammered, cut, and who knew what else were enough to keep people at bay. It didn't stop their curiosity though.

It was well into the third week. A Wednesday afternoon when Mildred happened to swing by the library. It wasn't her regular way home but Enid had dared her twenty bucks to go to the library and those twenty bucks would be well worth it. Mildred was saving up for a certain book at the local bookstore and every bit helped. 

Squeezing the brakes, she stopped at the curve. The bike rack was still in place and she could hear something heavy and hard being slammed into wood. Or at least she thought it was wood. She locked her bike up against one of the racks and took her camera out from her backpack.

It had been her father's before he died in a car accident and at first she thought her mom would get mad at her for taking it. But her mom was understanding and bought a new cleaning kit and memory card so that Mildred could make her own memories. 

Truth be told, Mildred was still getting the hang of taking pictures but she was trying. She took one of her bike at the rack and then at the entrance to the library.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself before pulling open the door and going inside.

The front of the library was littered with broken shelves and rolled up carpet and splinters of wood and what not. While long thin sheets of wood lay on the ground, most likely to make a path. Flood lights were in every direction, making the space seem massive.

"Whoa," Mildred's mouth fell open. She never expected the library could look this big.

The sudden loud slamming of something metal and heavy meeting a wall startled her. She must have made a noise because suddenly there were footsteps coming in her direction. Mildred felt her heart hammering away in her chest.

"And you are?" Spoke a sudden voice from Mildred's side.

Mildred screamed and jumped back before she came face to face with a very tall woman. Her dark hair was pulled back into a light bun. She appeared to be sweating and Mildred couldn't blame her. Given how much heat the flood lights were giving off and all the work.

She raised a shaking hand and pointed at the woman's shoulder. "You're bleeding."

The woman raised an eyebrow then looked to her wound. She had felt the stitches rip open earlier but she was too determined to get the wall down to check. Besides she had worse. "It's nothing."

"My mom's a doctor. She can help," said Mildred. "I'm Mildred Hubble."

"Hecate," said the woman. "It's nice to meet you. But the library is closed."

"I know. I just wanted to see what you're doing," Mildred held onto her camera, wondering if she could take some pictures because she'd never been on a construction site before.

Hecate could send the girl away but that wouldn't make a good impression now would it? Besides if she were to hide out here, it might bring some good to be friendly with the locals. A bad reputation would send her away fast than a storm blows in. "Renovations," she said, "Tell me, Mildred, do you believe this place to be haunted?"

Mildred's eyes widened. She hadn't expected the stranger to already know the rumors. But she shook her head. "No, I've never been in the library much. That's all." It was a bit of a lie but she expected the new librarian wouldn't find out 

Hecate looked at the child, fully aware of the lie, but said nothing. She noted the way the child clutched the camera then nodded at the state of the place. It was literally a mess everywhere. "If you want, you can take some pictures. Ground floor only. No climbing ladders."

Mildred lit up at the words. She was going to ask but didn't think it was appropriate given that this was their first meeting.

"Twenty minutes," said Hecate, "then I'm afraid you'll have to leave. There's lots to do and I'd like to get done in three months."

"Is that possible?"

Hecate offered a silent half smile.

Mildred wasn't sure what that meant but she took off the lens cap of the camera. Carefully she took some pictures of the lower level. It wasn't of anything particular just whatever she thought was interesting or unique.

"What's that?"

Hecate looked up from the bandage on her shoulder and made her way over to where the young girl stood. On the ground floor, over a heap of rubble, Mildred stood by a wall toward the back of the building. A strange marking was peeking through the peeling dry wall.

"Good question," said Hecate, "and nice catch." She took hold of one edge of the peeling dry wall and tugged. Hard.

The symbol appeared to be of an old runic marking. It was carved into very stone of the building. "Interesting," said Hecate to herself. Her fingers brushed over the marking, dust and dirt being wiped away. "It looks old. Nordic but that doesn't make sense. It can't be Nordic. Perhaps Celtic. Nothing I've ever seen before."

Hecate took a step back. Her eyes scanning the walls on the ground floor and up top. Were there more symbols in this place? If so, why?

"Um...could I take a picture of that?" Mildred was a bit hesitant to ask, seeing how the new librarian was caught up in examining the symbol.

Hecate looked up and nodded, "I don't see the harm." She stopped the young girl when she saw her trembling. "Here, hold the camera like this." She went through the process of showing Mildred what best way to document a find with a camera. She explained several methods to allow Mildred to choose for herself which she liked best. "Wait here."

Mildred lowered her camera. She put the lens cap back on and looked at the symbol. It seemed strange and out of place in the library. She took a step back because it was somewhat unnerving. And that's when an idea struck. She could ask her godmother. Pippa would definitely know. Hopefully.

The new librarian returned a few minutes later with a book in her hand. "Here, take this."

Mildred looked at the cover and realized it was for budding photographers. "Whoa, really?"

"Yes," said Hecate, "Return it when the library officially opens. That should give you plenty of time to figure out your camera."

"Thank you."

"Now get out of here. Before we both get into trouble."

Mildred nodded. She quickly shoved the book and her camera into her backpack and rushed out the door. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She realized her friends would never believe her if she said the new librarian was actually nice but she was pretty sure her mom and Pippa would believe it. Good thing Pippa was coming over for dinner. "Oh no, dinner!"

Back inside the library

Hecate winced as she rotated her shoulder. She could feel the throbbing as the wound began bleeding beneath the bandage again. But that wasn't the only thing nagging at her mind. That strange symbol.

The dark haired woman turned her attention back to it, staring at the blue marking. It was both familiar and not. "Where did you come from? And who put you here?"

She grabbed her sledgehammer, gripped it both hands, and lifted it over her right shoulder. "Please don't be what I think you are." She swung with her full might, one hand sliding down to rest above her other by the handle as momentum moved it forward.

As the steel connected with the runic symbol dead on, Hecate saw a bright light emitted from it and a split second later she was flung across the library and into a pile of rubble. 

"Ow," came from the rubble. Slowly she lifted herself out of it, brushing off the dust and debris. "Yep, definitely a magical marking. You sure know how to pick them, Hardbroom. Can't ever go somewhere quiet or an island." She paused, remembering the last several islands she had been on. Shaking her head, "No more islands."

Another sigh.

"Looks like this won't be a quiet retreat after all. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments so far. Hopefully this will stay intriguing right up until the end.  
> Stay safe, stay wonderful, stay curious but don't hit strange markings with a sledgehammer like Hecate. Just don't. It's not recommended


	3. Chapter 3

The front door opened and Mildred was about to announce she was home when she heard voices coming from the dining room. Quietly tiptoeing around the corner, she noticed her mom, her godmother, and her principal all at the same table. She grimanced and tried to sneak back to the stairs across from the door. Just a little bit more.

“Hello Mildred,” said her principal.

“Hello Miss Cackle,” said Mildred, dropping her shoulders in defeat. So much for sneaking to her room. “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh no,” said the plump, middle aged woman, shaking her head. “However Miss Gullet tells me you’re always late to Science.”

“Oh,” said Mildred, ducking her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t like science. It was an alright subject. She just didn’t like Miss Gullet. There was something rather...well gross about her and she was boring. There was no way science could ever be fun. Mildred knew her grade was slipping. “I’ll try to be on time.”

“Unfortunately you’ll also be staying after class to be tutored.”

“What? No! Miss Cackle.”

“Er...Miss Cackle,” interjected Pippa, “Who is to be her tutor?”

“My sister.”

“Oh goodness, what if I find a more appropriate tutor for Mildred?”

Miss Cackle seemed to think it over before nodding. “Very well. She’ll have till the end of the month to improve her grade and be on time every period.”

“That’s acceptable,” agreed Pippa and Mildred was forced to nod her understanding of it too.

Miss Cackle bid her farewell and once the door was closed, Mildred groaned. “This isn’t fair. A phone book is more fascinating than Miss Gullet’s science class. We’re not even allowed to do experiments. All we ever do is read from that stupid text book and memorize-”

“Enough, Mildred,” said Julie, “Where have you been?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Mildred,” Julie pulled her daughter in for a hug, “Of course not. I don’t like that woman any more than you do but you do have to improve your grade. You don’t want to retake her class do you?”

“No,” grumbled Mildred, “But who’s going to tutor me? Please say it’ll be you.”

Pippa’s eyebrows rose, “No, absolutely not. I’m no good at science.”

Mildred sighed.

Pippa gently squeezed her shoulder, “Don’t worry we’ll find someone.”

“I went to the library.”

“You what?” Julie did a double take and she was pretty sure Pippa did too. They looked at each other then to Mildred. “Why don’t you explain over dinner?”

Mildred dropped her backpack by the side of the couch and helped her godmother set the table. Julie went to check on the lasagna in the oven. It would be done soon. The conversation was light and cheerful to combat the uncomfortable visit of the principal. There was always something odd about the Cackle twins. One, the nice one Ada, was the principal but her sister, Agatha, she was just plain old nuts. Something about that woman made it seem like everyone was walking on eggshells. Pippa was glad she managed to get Mildred out of being tutored by that twin. But she couldn’t think of who should tutor Mildred in science. It was a subject she, unfortunately, wasn’t familiar with.

With the lasagna finished and placed on the table, Julie cut a hearty piece for everyone while Pippa poured a glass of wine for herself and Julie. Mildred settled for a glass of cola. It was the only soda she liked. Mom had told her she got that from her father and so Mildred always made certain to have a cola once a day for him.

“So the library,” started Julie, “Are the ghosts running about?” She gave her daughter a wink and a playful smile.

Mildred laughed, “I didn’t see any but maybe on my camera I caught some.”

“You got pictures?” asked Pippa, taking a sip from her glass.

Mildred nodded, unable to hide the excitement. “Hecate said I could. She’s the new librarian.”

“Hecate, hmm?” Pippa mulled over the name. It wasn’t a common one but from what she gathered from the town gossip and from her little feline friend, she had a feeling this new librarian was anything but ordinary.

“She didn’t say her last name.”

“That’s odd,” said Julie. “What’s she like?”

“Tall.”

Pippa laughed and Julie gave her daughter a look.

Mildred looked a bit sheepish but it was honestly the best way she could describe the librarian. She was tall. “Oh, she was bleeding.”

“Work injury?” Julie perked up a bit. An injury wasn’t uncommon for when someone was working on renovations.

“No,” Mildred shook her head, “it didn’t look like that. I think she had it before she came. It was here.” Mildred pointed to her shoulder where she had seen the bloody bandage. 

“I wonder why she won’t come to the hospital. I could patch it up in no time.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want any unwanted questions,” said Pippa.

“Those questions help us get our job done. We’re not the police.”

Pippa held up her hands in surrender. “Who knows.”

“She let me take out a book. On photography,” said Mildred, taking another bite of her lasagna. “She said I should bring it back after she’d done with the place.”

“Really?” Julie looked to her best friend. This was unheard of. All the previous librarians were pretty grouchy, hardly letting any books leave the library especially to children unless their parents were present. Not to mention the unspecific length was a surprise. It could take this woman months, even a year to finish the renovations. 

“She doesn’t sound so bad,” commented Pippa. “Now these pictures.”

“Oh, I didn’t get many and I think they’re probably blurry because I was shaking but I did get some.”

And the pictures were looked at once dinner was finished. Mildred put the memory card into the computer. Her mother and godmother flanking her on either side. Both with their glasses of wine. 

Mildred felt her heart race. She really hoped these pictures would turn out decent. But she couldn’t quite get the hang of photography. Her pictures were either out of focus or crooked or not on what she wanted. 

Opening the first one, it was clearly seen to be the bike racks at the library. The next one was the entrance. Both were decent. The next was a bit of a blurry shot of the mess inside of the building.

“She went to town inside,” said Julie. Then she did a double take. “I didn’t think it was that big of a building.”

“I’m not seeing any ghosts,” said Pippa.

“This just proves it’s not haunted.”

“Old superstition.”

“Old wives’s tale.”

The three laughed because none of them ever believed the library was haunted. And from the state of things it was obvious the building was old and in desperate need of repairs. It didn’t, however, explain why no one ever lasted long at the position.

“Hang on,” said Pippa, “What is that?” She pointed at the blurred image of the blue runic mark.

Mildred shook her head, “Hecate didn’t know either. But she helped me take this next picture. I think it turned out better.”

And Mildred was right. The next picture was crisp, clear, and absolutely focused on the runic marking. It was a deep sky blue symbol but what it meant no one in the living room knew. Even Pippa stared at the symbol in confusion. She hadn’t seen it before. Or had she…

“Could I get a copy of these, Mildred?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Mildred. She closed out of the images and copied them onto a usb stick. “Do you recognize it?”

“No, I would say it’s Celtic but there’s something not quite right about it.”

“Hecate had said something along those lines. She thought it was Nordic at first then she mentioned Celtic. But she wasn’t sure.”

Pippa didn’t say anything as she finished her glass of wine. “I should get going. It’s a school night after all.”

Mildred handed over the usb stick. “Who do you think will be my tutor?”

“I don’t know, sweetie, but we’ll find someone.” She gave her goddaughter a hug and said goodbye to both of them. Slipping on her jacket, Pippa stepped outside.

The air was a bit crisp for the night but summer wasn’t quite here yet and rain was in the forecast again. She walked along the sidewalk in the cul-de-sac. The lamp posts bright, illuminating the path, but once she was out from one of the lamp posts, the blonde history teacher disappeared on the spot.

Back at the library

Hecate sat on a pile of tarps and stared at the symbol. She had taken a picture and sketched it earlier once she finished searching the other walls. But there were no more symbols. Just that one. She, foolishly, attempted to remove it. But that stone was in there. Her chisel had slipped, scrapping across the marking, nearly throwing her back. Her reflexes were faster and the only thing she lost was the chisel. Obviously she couldn’t keep the marking uncovered and simply covering it up with wallpaper was out of the question. Since it was active now, which was probably her fault.

Hecate sighed as she blew on her bowl of ramen. She moved her fork up and down, blowing at the noodles. There was nothing she could do about it tonight. From the talk of the town, she doubted anyone would enter the library and she was pretty certain she had the only keys. So she didn’t have much of a worry about leaving for the night. 

Finishing up her dinner, she tossed the empty bowl and disposable fork into the large waste bin and grabbed her jacket. She locked up the library after turning off all the lights and began the walk back to the inn.

It was quiet here at night. Now she wasn’t sure if that was just because it was a workday or because this town didn’t see much action in general. Either way, Hecate was glad not to encounter anyone on her walk back to the inn. Except she spoke too soon. Once she reached town center, she saw the white cat again. 

“Just you and me out tonight, huh?” Hecate paused a few feet from the cat. “Well if you want you can accompany me to the inn.”

Much to her surprise the feline jumped down from the bench and walked with her.

“I should thank you for nice room suggestion. A can of tuna perhaps.”

The cat glared at her.

Hecate gave a half smile, “No, I didn’t think so.”

The walk was mostly quiet. Hecate observing the town around her. She was somewhat surprised, given all the town gossip, no one really looked out their windows at her whenever she left the library. Of course, she wasn’t present much in town either. Getting up early and working till late at night, it was part of her plan. That way no one could truly identify her except for the child. 

Poor girl seemed a fright when she entered the library even with her firm denial of being scared, Hecate knew she was somewhat lying. It was just a library. Old, dusty, neglected but a library. Okay, the symbol was weird especially for a small town like this, which probably just had a regular, plain, boring history. Hecate made a mental note to look into it once the renovations were done or on her breaks.

“You wouldn’t happen to know of any strange things happening in this town, would you?”

The cat paused, tilting its head up to stare at the newcomer.

“Hmm, probably not. What we consider strange, you might think is normal. Anyway this is me,” Hecate stopped at the door to her little place at the inn. “The lake’s nice. Goodnight.”

The white cat watched the stranger enter the room before jumping away into the trees. It climbed a tree, licked its paw, before its green eyes stared at the windows. The light inside the place stayed on for another two hours. When everything went dark, Pent jumped down and decided it was time to head home. 

Across town

Pippa dropped her jacket at the empty chair and immediately went to her computer. She opened the pictures, going straight to the runic marking, and pulled it up. It’s carving was oddly familiar from a very, very long time ago. Back when a village didn’t really exist here. Problem was she couldn’t remember where she’d seen it before. It was nagging at the back of her mind. The memory was there, waiting to be explored yet Pippa couldn’t remember. 

She stared at the symbol for the better part of an hour while searching for mind for the familiar runes she worked with. It troubled her, this symbol and she didn’t quite know why. 

Stifling a yawn, she decided it was time to get some sleep. She had classes to teach in the morning. Perhaps this weekend she might visit the library.

Once she was in bed, Pent jumped up and curled into her side. She stroked the cat behind the ears. “I wonder if our new guest likes jam.” Pent answered her in a purr. The two drifted off to sleep minutes later.

Friday after school

“Millie, wait up!” Maud rushed over to her friend as fast as she could but she wasn’t fond of exercise, let alone running. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet,” said Mildred, sniffling.

“Listen, it’s not true what Ethel said,” said Maud.

“I know.” Mildred struggled with her bike lock before finally yanking it open.

“Don’t let it get to you. Want to come over?”

Mildred shook her head, “Thanks, Maud, but not today. I’ll see you later.” Mildred climbed on her bike and took off, leaving a concerned Maud behind.

She rode around for a bit, going as fast as she could, trying to get as far from the school as quickly as humanly possible. She didn’t want to go home and be alone. Her mom was working the night shift, probably wouldn’t be home until the wee early hours. So Mildred circled around, somehow finding herself at the library.

There was a delivery car idling outside. The driver held a red bag. But hesitated as he stared at the library.

“Aren’t you going to take those to the door?”

The delivery kid, no older than nineteen, jumped at her sudden appearance. “No way, man. That place is haunted.”

“You can’t just leave the pizza here,” said Mildred.

“How about you deliver it then and you can keep my tip?” Of course the teen didn’t wait for an answer as he thrust the two medium pizzas and breadsticks at Mildred, jumped back into his car, and drove off, tires squealing in his wake.

Mildred stared in disbelief at the car. She sighed and shook her head. Making her way over to the bike rack, she locked up her bike before carrying the three boxes of food inside. 

“Hello?”

Hecate peered down from the second floor. “You’re not the local delivery guy.”

Mildred shook her head, “No, sorry, he won’t come in.”

“I heard the tires.” Hecate climbed down the ladder. “I thought I told you not to come back till this place is open.”

Mildred shrugged. She didn’t really have an explanation as to why she was here either. Everything this week was pretty sucky. All she knew was she didn’t want to be alone but she also didn’t want to be with her friends.

“Come on,” said Hecate nodding to the table and chairs. It seemed to be the only clean place in the whole building. “Have some pizza.”

“You’re not kicking me out?”

“No, I know that look. I’ve been there before. If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. If not, that’s alright too.” Hecate took the pizza and breadsticks boxes. “Now I hope you like pepperoni and extra cheese.”

Mildred lit up. Those were her favorite toppings. Maybe this new librarian wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting real soon so bear with me!  
> Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Mildred chewed over her second slice of pizza slowly. It was kind of the new librarian to let her stay and she wasn’t sure if she should say something or just keep quiet. The events of the day replayed in her mind even as she tried to ignore the stinging comments of her school’s resident bully. But her mind was also troubled by the events of the week: she was on the verge of failing science unless by some miracle she got her grade up and got a tutor that wasn’t Miss Cackle’s crazy twin sister. Miss Gullet seemed to be out for her head, willing to mark her up for anything and everything even if Mildred didn’t do anything.

Then there was Ethel Hallow, popular girl at school and under the mistaken belief that her parents owned everything. It was pretty obvious the Hallows weren’t in good standings but that didn’t stop Ethel from believing they owned the entire town.

“Did you find anything on the mark?” Mildred took the gamble and asked.

“No, not yet. It seems to be the only one in the building.”

“What about the basement?”

“Do you want to help me look down there?”

Mildred shook her head.

Hecate chuckled, “Luckily for you, there’s nothing in the basement. So you can breathe easy.”

“What do you think it could be?” Mildred munched on the pizza crust. She hadn’t expected to be so hungry and gladly took a third slice when Hecate nudged the box closer to her. She didn’t say anything about her lunch being destroyed.

“Now that,” said Hecate, “is a very good question.”

Mildred didn’t have a clue as to what it could be especially after seeing Pippa confused about it and Pippa knew everything. “I’m failing science,” she said abruptly.

Hecate raised an eyebrow, not asking just yet.

“Well not exactly failing,” elaborated Mildred, “but close. I don’t like my teacher.”

“Not liking a teacher should not equate to disliking a subject.”

“I know,” Mildred dropped her head slightly, “but we don’t do anything in the class. We just read from textbooks and then follow up on the proper ‘health and safety’ measurements. It’s stupid. Science is stupid.”

“Science can be a lot of fun,” said Hecate carefully. “Are you more of a hands on learner? Visual instead of reading?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hey now,” said Hecate softly, “it’s okay not knowing. You’re young and there’s no such thing as a stupid question. What are you learning in science right now?”

“Um...Health and safety.” It was all that stuck in Mildred’s mind because she honestly couldn’t remember the last time they had a true science topic. “I think it’s supposed to be chemistry but that’s too dangerous in Miss Gullet’s opinion.”

Hecate wondered how that sort of teaching could be allowed to pass but she kept her comments to herself. After all she didn’t know the methods of this town. “Could you ask a friend for help?”

Mildred nodded, “I could ask Maud but it’s all about memorizing.”

Memorizing a dull subject was tough and there were no easy ways to succeed in a subject that someone didn’t like. Still, it was required…

“Do you know chemistry?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow then carefully said, “To a degree.”

Mildred nodded but said no more on the subject. “Do you need help?”

“Is this your way of trying to get out of doing schoolwork?”

“No.”

“Hmm, sounds awfully quiet.”

“I have the weekend to do homework,” countered Mildred. 

“You won’t be helping me without your parents’ permission and this place is too dangerous.”

“So that’s a no.”

“Unfortunately so,” said Hecate, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Especially with that unknown runic marking and its strange behaviour. “You should get home before it gets too dark.”

Mildred frowned. She didn’t want to go home. Not yet at least. “Did you ever have a problem with a classmate, Miss Hecate?”

“You can drop the miss part.” The dark haired woman resisted the urge to sigh. It looked like tonight she was finished with working on the library. “You mean did I have a bully?”

Mildred didn’t say anything at first then slowly nodded. She hadn’t wanted to tell her mom about it because her mom was busy enough with work and Mildred didn’t want to burden her further. While she could tell Pippa she didn’t feel like that was right because Pippa was a teacher at school and it would probably make matters worse. Plus she didn’t want to get Pippa in trouble. “I don’t know what to do,” Mildred said quietly, almost too quiet.

On the outskirts of town

A figure was making their way through the forest rather quickly. An old fashioned lantern in their hand, guiding their path with the candlelight inside but it wasn’t bright enough to give away the person’s position to anyone else. Not that anyone would in the forest at this hour.

The cloaked figure came to a small clearing after venturing down a steep hill where most of the stone steps were already being reclaimed by nature. At the bottom, the person veered to the left before ducking under several low branches and coming to another clearing where two more cloaked figures waited.

“And?”

“It’s been found.”

“Excellent.”

The three figures moved to be the same distance apart and began humming a chant. After several minutes the chant came to an end and each cloaked figure brought forth ancient artifacts. One was a spearhead inscribed with otherworldly markings. The second was what appeared to be a metallic shard once belonging to a magnificent crown. And the last piece was the shredded fabric of a cloak made from material not of this realm.

Each piece was placed upon the stone pillars in front of the figures. At first nothing happened. One of the figures attempted to say something but was stopped when another held up a hand. 

A low rumbling came from the ground. Light from beneath the objects poured into the stone, illuminating the runes etched into the hard stone. The light flowed into the circular rings hidden beneath the moss, tracing each ring until it pooled in the center. It began forming a ball of light.

Then it all stilled.

The cloaked figures watched with bated breath as the light began bubbling. It frothed over as it rose higher and higher. The ground trembled. Suddenly a pillar of light shot up toward the sky. It lasted for a long second but once it faded in its place stood a large cauldron like chalice. 

“It’s empty,” hissed a nasally voice.

“It shall be filled once the amulet choses,” said another voice. Both were female. 

“And where,” started the third, rather impatient but also a woman, “is the amulet?”

As though it were listening, the chalice cauldron began to fill with a silver liquid. The three cloaked women looked on. A flame erupted from it burning brightly. They could see an amulet being born within the flames. Its appearance was revealed for the briefest of seconds before it shot too toward town.

“The amulet will choose by the full moon,” spoke a figure. 

The chalice cauldron lost its silver liquid, dying down to a quiet stillness. Nothing more would come of it. 

“Now we wait. Once it has chosen, it will lead us to the well and the well will bring us to the pieces of the mirror.”

“We will fulfill the century’s old prophecy.”

Back at the library

“I’ll walk you home,” said Hecate as she held the door open for the young girl. Locking the library doors behind her, it was the least she could do since it was so late.

Mildred wiped at her eyes again with the handkerchief. “You don’t have to.”

“From what it sounds like, your classmate could be looking for you. Besides your mother is probably worried, the least I can do is explain the situation.”

“Please don’t tell her.”

Hecate smiled softly, “You’ll have to tell her that story yourself and rather sooner than later before it gets worse.”

“Okay,” Mildred reluctantly agreed. Unlocking her bike, she secured the chain underneath the bike seat and the two began walking toward Mildred’s house. 

Friday night still didn’t bring much life to the small town. There were a few teenagers out and about, hanging out at the park, or heading toward the movie theater. Luckily there was no sign of Ethel Hallow who had threatened to ambush Mildred this night when she was least expecting it. Plus being walked home by the new librarian was somewhat of a comfort. Something about the tall woman made Mildred feel protected. 

“What about your godmother? Surely she could help you with this situation,” said Hecate as they rounded a corner.

“Yeah, probably,” agreed Mildred, “But I don’t want her to get into trouble at school. She’s the history teacher and Ethel’s mom is on the school board.” 

Hecate could see where that may cause problems even though it shouldn’t be a problem. If the evidence was there, bullying should be addressed right away and dealt with. Unfortunately it didn’t seem that simple or perhaps it didn’t want to be that simple. 

They arrived at Mildred’s house a few minutes later. She opened the garage to place her bike inside. “I guess mom’s still at work,” she said once she left the library. 

“Are you going to be alright alone?”

Mildred nodded. “Thank you for listening.”

“Anytime.” Although Hecate didn’t feel like she was the right person for the young girl to be telling her problems to. She wanted to tell Mildred not to swing by the library again but she had an inkling it wouldn’t stop the girl. Instead Hecate watched her go inside. Perhaps she’d take the weekend off and get better acquainted with the town. She would be staying after all. Not permanently but a decent amount of time. 

That night as Hecate sat outside of her little rented place, enjoying a warm cup of tea, and watching the stars, several things occurred in town.

A streak of silver shot through town around midnight, unseen by human eyes. It searched for something or someone in particular. It came to a halt in front of the Hubble household, circling around, peering into the open wind of the youngest family member. Then it shot away.

Pent, Pippa’s white cat, sat on the grass, licking its paw before it sensed something. It looked up, seeing the star covered sky. A shooting star went by then a few seconds later a silver streak shot by the cat. It narrowly avoided getting its fur burnt.

Then the feline took off running after the silver streak.

The silver orb stopped before the bookstore, hovering as it examined the pages. The cat stopped a few feet away when suddenly the orb went through the window. 

Pent raced forward, peering at the window except nothing was broken. A bright silver light came from the bookstore then faded away.

And around midnight, Pippa Pentangle was suffering from a terrible sleep, filled with memories of a distant past she thought she had put behind her.

She was running through the forest. The night was growing darker but it would offer no protection. Not on this night. She kept going, hiking up her skirts, taking care not to slip on the moss covered rocks. Twilight had come and gone. Now with the sapphire midnight blue bleeding across the sky, the young woman looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mob. It had grown larger since she left the village and countless torches were being lit so the villagers could see in the growing darkness.

She uttered a curse and kept going, pushing deeper into the forest. Weaving between the trees, away from her cottage, even though she knew it would have kept her safe. But she wasn’t sure for how long her protective wards would hold and she had worked too hard and too long at making it just right that she dared not risk losing it all to fire and anger.

Nearly losing her footing when she couldn’t see the upended root, the young woman stumbled. Lady Luck, however, appeared to be on her side as she quickly caught herself and continued on.

A stitch in her side forced her to hide behind a thick tree, trying to catch her breath and have some recovery. But the villagers were hot on her trail. Her right hand rested over her heart, thinking as fast as her heart was hammering away in her chest. She had to escape. She had to get deeper into the forest.

Her left hand touched the tree, feeling the rough bark beneath her fingertips. It gave her an idea. She whispered an incarnation and stepped back. The tree swallowed her whole a second later.

When she rematerialized, the young woman felt the cool night breeze lift her hair. She looked upward and saw nothing but endless stars. Smiling, she was safe for now or so she thought.

One last look at the stars, she turned left. Her pace a bit slower yet still brisk. She kept going as the ground became steeper. At the top of the hill waited a well with a faint glowing light.

The young woman sank to her knees by the well. She summoned a coin. Its silver glinted in the night. Yes, it was true. She was a witch but she never cursed or hexed anyone. Never used her magic for ill gain or for selfish reasons. No, she considered herself a good witch, helping when necessary. Unfortunately this time around there were witnesses. It wasn’t her fault, truly. The little girl’s mother was ill and she knew exactly how to cure it.

Now the entire village was after her head and the wouldn’t stop until she was dead. She definitely had no plans on meeting her maker this early in life.

Her moment of rest was interrupted by the shouting of the villagers. How had they found her so quickly?

She scrambled to her feet, hands on the rim of the well. “Please. You have to help me.” She tossed the coin into the well.

At first nothing happened.

The woman turned toward the forest. She could see the bobbling of the torches. The villagers would soon be upon her.

“What is your wish, child?” spoke the voice inside the well.

“I have no desire to meet my untimely end tonight,” said the young witch.

“You exposed us,” said another voice in the well.

“I couldn’t let the child’s mother die.”

“We do not decide between who lives and dies.”

“Yes, but it was a simple remedy.”

“You broke the rules.”

The young woman huffed, “Those rules are old.”

The villagers were coming closer. Soon they would leave the forest and see her standing at the well. 

“Please.”

“Very well. But your crime cannot go unpunished.”

When the villagers crossed the forest edge into the open area, there was nothing to be found. No well. And certainly no witch.

“She must be here somewhere!”

“Find her!”

They never did find the witch for a lone cat sat high in a tree, staring down at the clueless villagers.

When Pippa woke up, she was drenched in sweat. Her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and it had to do with the silver streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Or is it just getting started?!  
> What will the weekend bring?  
> Stay tuned for next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that so many people are reading and enjoying this. Thank you so much!  
> All mistakes are my own

Saturday morning brought with it thick clouds, dark and heavy, hovering in the sky. Rain was in the forecast but not this morning. Hecate chose to take the weekend off in exchange for exploring the town and quite possibly get acquainted with some of its people. But meeting new people wasn’t on the very top of her list. It would probably be better if she didn’t make friends simply because it didn’t fit into her overall plan. Ashvale was a resting place till it was time to move on.

The dark haired woman was enjoying a quiet breakfast in the cafe. A hot cup of mixed mint tea and a large buttery croissant. She made a mental note to pick up some groceries. Miss Bat had been kind enough to change the weekly rental of the little attached building into a monthly deal. Now it was the ideal apartment for her time here and she could use a few homecooked meals. She wasn’t an expert cook but had picked up a few things along her travels.

Hecate debated about checking out the local bookshop downtown. A new novel would be nice since she noticed the library held books she had already read or studied years earlier. No use in rereading them.

Her plans did not include getting attached to anyone in the town of Ashvale. It was, after all, a mere stepping stone till things quieted down. Once it was quiet, she’d leave the same way she came. Unfortunately for Hecate, even with amassed knowledge and experience, she could not predict the things to come and how much the events would rattle her plans.

Finishing off her cup of tea, she rose from her table and headed toward the door. Somewhat unaware of the young blonde watching her from the corner of her eyes as she ordered three powdered donuts and an extra cream latte.

Hecate took a deep breath once she was outside. Rain was coming. She could smell it and it would be a welcomed change.

She’d go to the bookshop first then get groceries and spend the rest of the day inside. There were a few things she wanted to go over from her last trip.

Walking along downtown, most people were hurrying along, afraid the rain would come down at any moment and soak them through but Hecate thought that would be just ideal. Rain could wash away some of her past sins.

The bookshop was already open and she quietly slipped inside. It wasn’t too big but it appeared to be caught up on the latest releases. Problem was she wasn’t interested in the latest releases. Most were dull and repetitive, always the same thing over and over, too predictable, too much angst for no reason, too ridiculous for her tastes. Instead Hecate turned toward the older section of novels.

Here the past came to life and it was here the interesting things occurred. Hecate began scanning the titles, looking for something she hadn’t read before when a familiar voice echoed through the bookshop.

“Come on, mom,” said Mildred excitedly although there was a hint of nervousness in her voice, “It’s this way. I hope.” She was super excited because this morning she woke to have gotten her birthday card from her grandma. She had gotten a little bit of money in it which was enough to finally afford the book she had set her eyes on.

“Alright, alright, sweetie,” said Julie with a smile, “I don’t think there’s a rush.”

Mildred went up to the desk, scanning the shelves for the book, and gasped when she found it. She stood on her tippy toes, searching for Mr Aquila, the middle aged owner. Julie smiled, she was glad the book was still in stock. She knew how much Mildred wanted it and while Julie thought about getting it for her daughter as a birthday present, Mildred told her she was going to save up for it herself.

“Mr Aquila, are you here? Mr. Aquila?” Mildred called out when she heard rummaging in the back room.

“Just a minute, Mildred,” the shopkeeper yelled back.

Mildred dropped back down to her normal height and sighed. It was right there. The book she always wanted. What was it about? Er...well Mildred couldn’t tell you exactly because Mr. Aquila was very particular about never letting it down from that back top shelf. But he had talked about snippets of it that made her believe it was filled with dozens of fascinating fables. A fact Mr. Aquila did not deny.

She looked around the shop, knowing the shopkeeper would take longer than a minute, and smiled when she noticed a familiar figure. “Hello Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the book she was currently examining. “You invite yourself into my library unannounced on numerous occasions and now you’re formal with me? I dare say you’re quite something, Mildred.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Hecate chuckled lightly.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet someone.”

Julie Hubble glanced away from the various magazines and joined her daughter. She was a little taken back when she saw the tall, gorgeous, dark haired librarian. She swore her mouth dropped open a bit before she recovered. “Hello. Julie Hubble.” She offered her hand.

Hecate shook hands with the young girl’s mother, “Hecate Hardbroom.”

“You’re young,” she blurted then Julie’s brain caught up to her words. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to imply- It’s just- well you see.”

“Mom,” whispered Mildred, nudging her mom in the side.

“I heard the other librarians were quite old,” said Hecate, saving the older Hubble the trouble from explaining.

“More like ancient,” mumbled Mildred.

“Mildred!” Although Julie couldn’t deny the truth of that. Previous librarians were old and grumpy and miserable. They were, in part, another reason of why the library was believed to be haunted.

Mildred shrugged and looked over her shoulder, seeing that Mr. Aquila was coming out of the back room. She ran toward the front desk without saying anything.

Julie sighed, “That one is going to cost me my nerves.”

“She’ll quiet down when she’s older,” shrugged Hecate.

Julie gave her a bit of a skeptical look before smiling, “Renovations, huh?”

“Yes,” said Hecate, “the library was not well kept.”

“And what society of librarians sent you?”

“None, the archeologists did. They thought I might find a relic or two in that ruin of a building.”

“I’m afraid our town is too quiet for anything interesting to happen. You’ll be bored before you know it.”

“I got it, mom!” Mildred’s voice interrupted them before they could continue.

“I’ll see you around, Hecate Hardbroom,” nodded Julie. “I am a doctor by the way. In case any work place injured happen.”

Hecate did not miss the way Julie’s gaze flickered to her shoulder then back up to her. A moment later Julie joined her daughter, looking surprised and pleased at the now carefully wrapped in plain brown paper book that was clutched in Mildred’s hands.

“I got the book, mom,” Mildred was beaming from ear to ear.

“That’s great, sweetie,” smiled Julie. She thanked the shopkeeper who waved her aside.

“I’m glad it’s going to a good home,” he said and waved as they left his shop. He was pleased the young girl had been so determined to get the book. It was a very special and quite rare book. Only one ever printed. He looked at the newcomer and glazed at the book she put down on the desk. “Ah, keen eye you’ve got there.”

Hecate took note of the tone of his voice but made no comment as she pulled out her wallet.

Mr. Aquila had already wrapped the book and slid it back toward her. “Free of charge,” he said with a warm yet mysterious smile, “Consider it a welcoming present for coming to Ashvale,” he added before the woman could protest.

Hecate stared at the wrapped book and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed the man had already disappeared again. It was obvious he wasn’t going to stick around for a conversation. Odd. Still, she grabbed the book and left the shop. Time for groceries.

After leaving the shop

Mildred was brimming with excitement as she hugged the book to her chest. It was a bit heavy but that didn’t bother her one bit. She finally got it. She got the book. Now time to go home and read it. Except her mom had other plans and so Mildred was dragged to various shops all while never letting go of her book.

Inside of the tailor’s store, she noticed the pale blonde girl and hid a little behind her mom. She didn’t want to deal with Ethel Hallow and she certainly did not want Ethel to see her prized book. Mildred was about to urge her mom to hurry up when a figure blocked her path.

“Hello Mildred,” said Dimity Drill with a warm smile. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Hi Miss Drill,” greeted Mildred, “And mom needs some of her scrubs fixed.”

Dimity nodded, she was the local PE teacher, and was here getting some uniforms made for the upcoming basketball team. The season would start soon. “Going to try out for the team?”

“I don’t think I’d be any good.”

“You never know till you try.” Dimity gently squeezed the girl’s shoulder. “It’s okay to try. Hello Jules, how about lunch? My treat?”

“Oh, that’d be great,” agreed Julie, “What do you say, Mildred?”

“Um...okay.” Mildred only agreed because Ethel had noticed her and was probably itching to get her alone just to continue on her bullying ways.

Lunch was a quiet affair. The trio went to the diner which seemed to be abuzz with talk of the librarian. Many were commenting about how they had already seen the newcomer in town today. Several were talking about how young and gorgeous she was. Mixed among the talk was the fact another town member attempted to catch Miss Pentangle’s cat last night. The ensuing result caused the poor fellow to become tangled in his own trap which took three hours and four people to help get him out of. It was a clever idea. Problem was the cat was too smart for anyone.

Dimity shook her head, “That cat is from hell if you ask me. No one is going to catch it. Ever.”

“Pent isn’t that bad,” said Mildred.

Dimity gave her a look, “Have you ever touched that cat? No one has except for Pippa. There’s something freaky about it.”

“And next you’ll be saying the library is cursed again,” teased Julie.

“Oi, you know it is. That newcomer is in for a world of trouble. Who knows what’s going to be uncovered during those renovations. Who knows if they’ll even get finished.”

“Oh, Dimity,” Julie shook her head.

Pippa was a no show to their lunch. Most likely looking after her cat from the attempted capture but it was also possible the young woman simply retreated to her cottage in the woods. It was a place Dimity refused to check and Julie made a mental note to call her best friend when they got back home. 

Once lunch ended, the skies had opened up and began pouring. Julie and Mildred quickly said their goodbyes and rushed to the car. Dimity hurried on home in the opposite direction. At the same time, Hecate was already back at her new apartment. She unlatched the glass sliding door after placing her groceries in the kitchen. Observing the pouring rain, Hecate closed her eyes and allowed the peace of nature to wash over her. 

She wasn’t sure if Ashvale was the place to be but it was quiet, located in the middle of nowhere, and most people probably never even heard of the place. That made it ideal. After all, she was running from something. Something terrible that happened weeks ago on an island in the Eastern Asian sea. Something that cost her most of her friends and the few of them that survived their sanity. But who could have known? Who could have known?

Hecate stepped out into the rain, allowing it to soak her through. It reminded her of the survival that was necessary on that doomed trip. The countless nights outside with a fire. The hunting, the fighting, the killing, all that death. All in the name of a legend, a story made real beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, and yet it cost them everything. 

Beneath the rain, she mourned those she lost. She mourned the person she had once been before it all came crashing down. Now she wasn’t sure if she could handle the peace and quiet. If she deserved it. 

She didn’t know if she should keep running. If so, how far should she run? How long should she run until it was enough?

“Meow.”

Hecate looked over her shoulder and saw the white cat sitting inside of her little living room, watching the rain come down. Its eyes curious, questioning, but silent. Hecate looked back out to the lake. The waves rocked back and forth. A storm was coming. A fact confirmed when thunder echoed from across the lake and she saw the first flash of lightning.

“Meow.”

It was like the cat was telling her to come inside where it was warm and safe. 

Across town

Mildred ran upstairs to her room after kicking off her shoes. She heard her mom pick up the phone, most likely to call Pippa but with the rain, Mildred didn’t think she’d get good reception. She hurried into her room, leaving the door a slit open, and tore the brown wrapping paper from the book.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the gold and midnight sapphire covering. There were words or rather symbols etched onto the cover but she couldn’t make them out. The edges of the pages were lined with gold and the smell was unlike any book she’d previously read in her life. It was sweet, almost a floral type scent but mixed with the forest. It was odd for a book to smell that way.

But Mildred paid the scent no further heed as she flipped open the cover and began pouring over the first pages. She was about to read when a gust of wind entered her room and flickered through the pages. Mildred looked about and knew her window wasn’t open. Where had it come from?

“Oh well,” shrugged Mildred as her attention returned to the book. “Whoa.”

There nestled inside the pages of the book was a round, silver amulet. It was kinda flat as she carefully removed it, unaware of the pages reforming. Her fingers carefully ran over the smooth metal. It seemed to respond to her touch. 

A clicking could be heard coming from within the amulet. Suddenly a bright burst of light blinded Mildred. When it began dying down, she saw symbols etched across the smooth surface. She couldn’t make them out and the amulet seemed to sense that. The words glowed before changing to English. 

“For the Crown of Titania,” Mildred began to read the incarnation, “Midsummer’s Flame is mine to wield.” She was about to say more when the amulet rose out of her hand, spun around rapidly, and unleashed another batch of bright light.

Those words would forever change Mildred’s life as the amulet became activated and bonded to her very being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! What just happened?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

Mildred watched as the glowing light came out of the amulet and circled around her. The book lay forgotten on the floor as the light circled her once then twice. Primordial energy hummed off of it and she could feel the magic flowing around her then into her. She didn’t know what was happening but she wasn’t scared. There was no reason to be afraid. How she knew that she couldn’t tell. Only that she knew this wasn’t a bad thing.

She heard fabric weaving out of the amulet. It held no solid form yet as it tried gauging its new partner. Suddenly the glowing fabric closed in around her body. SHe could feel warmth flowing through her and when the light faded, Mildred’s mouth dropped open.

“Wow,” she whispered as she turned her hands over and over again. Seeing how her left hand was gloved in leather with armor plating on the back of her hand and fingers. The armor plating went up her forearm, stopping just before the elbow. The rest of her arm was covered in a breathable fabric that made up her long sleeve shirt. On her left shoulder was layered armor plates in the pattern of leaves. The armor was green with silver accents and her shirt was a pale jade green.

Her right hand was gloved by fingerless leather and armor plating only on her forearm. Attached around her shoulders by a jeweled gem was a cloak that went to her ankles, it was a dark forest green. Her pants were made of a material similar to leather yet not quite. It was something she didn’t recognize and was quite dark in color. A wide belt was snug around her waist, lined with numerous pockets, and on her feet were knee length boots.Her hair was pulled back into a single braid and interwoven with fine silver threads.

“This is so cool!” Mildred grinned as she examined herself in the corner full length mirror. She noticed the amulet was secured into her armor above her heart. It gave off a soft pale green glow.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she found the armor quite flexible. Suddenly a light formed into her left hand causing a long, intricate carved bow to appear.

“Whoa.”

It fit perfectly into her hand and it wasn’t too heavy. She felt the tight string with her gloveless fingers then decided to test it. She pulled the string back as far as she could and released it. A resounding and satisfying twang echoed through her room.

“Mildred!”

Mildred’s eyes widened. The bow disappeared but the armor remained until she touched the amulet on her chest. “Come on, please,” she said softly. A brief flash of light and Mildred was back in her regular clothing with the amulet safely nestled in her hand. She quickly tucked it into her pocket and grabbed the book from the floor. Jumping on the bed, she flicked it open to a random page to make it seem like she was reading.

“Mildred,” said Julie as she appeared in the doorway, “hey, sweetie. I’m sorry but work called and Pippa’s not answering. Are you okay to be alone till tomorrow?”

Mildred nodded, her heart still hammering away in her chest, “Yeah, mom, it’s fine.”

“You sure?” Julie sat next to her daughter on the bed and stroked her hair. “You know how much I hate leaving you alone.”

“I’ll be fine, mom,” said Mildred, “I finally got this book so I’m going to be reading it all night.”

Julie smiled, “Not all night, I hope. Do get some sleep.” She kissed Mildred’s forehead. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Mildred waited until her mom pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital before she ran downstairs. In her excitement she nearly tripped but managed to catch herself in time. She put on her shoes and went into the backyard.

“For the Crown of Titania, Midsummer’s Flame is mine to wield,” she chanted, holding the amulet in her hand.

Sure enough the armor reappeared in a flash of bright light.

“Yes!” Mildred jumped up and down. “This is awesome!” She held out her hand to summon the bow. It appeared instantly. Then realization struck. She had a bow but no arrows. There was no quiver on her back. Her pockets were far too small to hold arrows.

Shrugging Mildred still decided to practice aiming with the bow. She pulled the string back, took careful aim at the tree in her backyard, and focused in on one spot. In that split second before she released it, light began harnessing by the bow and she could feel, briefly, the feathers of an arrow. When she released the string, a light arrow shot forward and pierced the tree. 

Mildred gasped at the sheer awesomeness and quickly pulled out her cell phone, “Maud, what are you doing right now?”

Nestled in the forest

A comfortable fire was going inside of Pippa’s cottage. The woman was in her living room, meditating several inches from the floor. She hadn’t heard the phone ringing in the kitchen as she blocked out all noise. Her previous dream had shaken her to her core because it hadn’t been a dream. It was a memory. A memory from a very long time ago. There was a reason why it was coming back now. There had to be. But what reason?

Pippa breathed in deeply, smelling the forest surrounding her cottage even though all the windows were closed. A transparent ghost form of herself glided through the forest, weaving between the trees, over fallen branches and logs. Her feet never touching the ground as she moved with unnatural speed.

She flew down the stone stairs and paused. Her ghostly appearance weaving in and out of sharp features. She turned left. Someone had been in this section of the forest. Pausing before at the clearing. These stones had been disturbed. And not in a good way.

Drawing closer, she saw the cauldron like chalice. Shaking her head in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Her ghost form touched one of the stones causing the past event to play out and Pippa realized what the silver streak was. The amulet was back, which meant…

A beam of light rose up into the sky in the distance of Ashvale.

It had already chosen.

Pippa gasped as she returned to her body inside of her cottage. Her hand trembled as she touched her forehead and the memories of the past came flooding back. If the amulet had already chosen, then the war would start again. But it also meant the Barrow Witches had found a way out of their confinements. 

Her feet gently touched the ground. The phone rang again but she ignored it. She wasn’t in the mood for conversation with anyone. Pulling open her door, the young blonde woman disappeared as the wind came and went. 

By the lake

Hecate had taken a warm shower, erasing the coldness of the rain, and dressed in simple pants and a long sleeve shirt. She made herself a chicken with tomato and lettuce after putting some butter on the bun. Setting some chicken aside for the cat in a small bowl, she waited for the water to boil. After making some tea, she took the plates and the tea into the living room. 

“In case you’re hungry,” she told the cat, placing the small bowl on the coffee table.

She looked at the book she was gifted in the bookshop but had no desire to read it. Not tonight at least. Perhaps in the morning. For now, she pulled the files, journals, and various papers from the backpack. Eating her sandwich, she browsed through one of her sketchbooks. The last one she had on her adventure where she took note of all the fascinating things that were uncovered. But it also brought back the memories of everything that went wrong and of what that trip cost her. 

It was supposed to be the adventure of a lifetime and in a sense it was. Problem was that adventure came with numerous costs. 

Hecate tossed the sketchbook onto the table where it flipped open to the ‘Dragon Palace’. The ruins were quite detailed in the sketch and the pages that followed would show each floor and some of the unique items, relics, symbols, and such that were discovered. But she buried plenty of friends in that underwater palace. 

“Have you ever let anyone down?” she asked the cat, knowing there would be no answer, “Or gotten anyone killed?” Hecate sighed, combing her slender fingers through her hair. Her sandwich was finished and she didn’t feel like going through the past. But she had to.

It started with a discovery. A single relic. Unlike anything ever seen but always rumored to exist in the various texts of the myth surrounding it. Supposedly the King of the Sea lived in the grand Dragon Palace that was rumored to lie at the bottom of the East Asian Sea. Farfetched? Sure, plenty of things were farfetched. But Hecate had seen things, experienced things, things that made people question their sanity and the fabric of history itself. She knew of the truth to lie in certain myths and legends.

After all, how many people could say they survived a fight with a crazed immortal zombie god, a delusioned Russian mercenary who ate from the fruit of the only living tree in Shambhala, the sacred city deep in the mountains. No one believed it existed and yet it did. Same with the zombie god in the depths of the Amazon Jungle. Who was to say the Dragon Palace didn’t exist?

Myths and legends came from somewhere and in those depths are the seeds of truth. Hecate was a firm believer in that. Problem was she wasn’t the only one. There were plenty of others. Many of whom were dangerous groups who wanted to use ancient powers to rule the world or remodel it in their perfect image. There was plenty of crazy.

The last trip was no different.

What was different, unfortunately, was the death toll. Too many good friends died and it was too late they discovered the traitor in their midst. Hecate finished what was started and sent that bastard dead god back to the underworld where it belonged. And since then she had been running. Only to stop here.

Why Ashvale? She couldn’t give a reason aside from the appealing quiet that existed here. She needed a break from all this treasure hunting and tomb raiding and awakening of ancient things that should just stay asleep. 

She saw the cat tilting its head at the pages open of her sketchbook. She had drawn those images on the flight out of China. 

“That’s the Dragon King,” she said, “Maybe not how he once was but when we woke him up, that’s him.” 

Hecate leaned forward, pointing at the spear carved from pure jade and accented with gold. “The Spear of the Jade Emperor. Only way to kill him. Except we didn’t know the place was booby trapped with Chinese wildfire.”

The wildfire had been uncontrollable. The good thing of it was that it consumed most of the mercenaries but it nipped dangerously close to her heels. But the wildfire wasn’t the only danger facing them after she sent the Dragon King back to the depths. The palace allowed the sea in, flooding the entire palace.

Unable to backtrack because that area had collapsed when the first wave of the sea came crashing in, she had to find a new way out. That nearly drown her but somehow she made it back to the surface where the little remaining members of the crew found her several hours later. Once they made it to the mainland, they spent weeks at the hospital. Detained for questioning by the Chinese police until the police decided it was better to write the whole thing off as pirates and boating accidents.

Hecate and the crew got on the first plane out of China, landing in Romania. From there the group split up, vowing never to see each other again regardless of the friendships that were in place for decades. Perhaps it was better that way. There was too much trauma and pain between them now, being together would only serve to make things worse. This way, being separated, could bring about some healing. Given time.

If such a thing was even possible.

Hecate closed the book, half tempted to burn all this away, to let it pass into the pages of history where it belonged. But for some reason she wanted to keep it. She leaned back, drinking her tea, glad to be in a small town where no such legends or ancient things existed.

“No Dragon Kings here, hmm?”

The cat looked at her, not making a noise. It was in that moment Hecate noticed the single key attached to the feline’s collar. She made no attempt to reach for it. “Unless you’re a guardian to something.”

“Meow.”

Hecate nodded at the cat and returned to her tea. “Do try not to get caught by idiots.”

The cat’s tail swished back and forth before it got up, walked across the table, and jumped onto the two seater couch against the wall. It curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Hecate reached for the book the shopkeeper gave her for free and peeled back the first pages.

‘The Silverflame Knight and the Thornwood Witch’

Sounded like a tale of old and the book reminded her of the tales she used to read as a child in her family’s library at the manor. When the manor still stood that is. It was engulfed by flames on the day her father committed suicide. It had happened when she was nineteen and getting ready for her first real adventure. The event had signaled a bad omen but no one listened. The trip was there to allow her to escape. What came afterwards were simply the obstacles along the path.

Enough of the past though as Hecate turned the page and began reading.

At the school

A beam of light was seen by two people staying late. The shorter of the two, a rather plump sort of woman, narrowed her eyes at the sight. 

“The amulet has chosen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the cat is up to


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, guys?!?!  
> They meet. Yes, that's right  
> They meet in this chapter  
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Maud pushed her glasses higher on her nose and stared at the glowing amulet in her best friend’s hand. It was a strange artifact. In fact it was so strange Maud didn’t think anything special could come from it. How many toys were placed inside of books? That she couldn’t answer because most toys were always in cereal boxes but not so much in books. Still, Maud believed it was just that. A toy. 

“Trust me,” said Mildred. She spoke the words and was enveloped by a bright light. When the light faded, true enough, the armor had appeared on her once more. Mildred looked herself over then looked at her best friend.

Maud’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She felt her breath leave her lungs as the intricate armor appeared. “Whoa,” came out on a breathless tongue. Maud hesitated when she reached out.

Mildred touched her hand. “Cool right?”

Maud nodded, “It’s awesome! Except,” and that was when a curious thought occurred, “what’s it for?” 

“Oh, um…” Mildred shrugged. She hadn’t thought about it. But what she did know was it was super cool. “I don’t know. But check this out.” She held out her hand and summoned the bow.

The rest of the evening was spent with the two best friends talking about the armor. Mildred was hesitant to take it off and when she did, she kept the amulet close at hand. Maud did hold it briefly but it disappeared, instantly returning to Mildred.

The next morning

Pippa barely slept the night before. At least not in the comfort of her cottage. Her thoughts ran a million miles an hour at the prospect of the amulet returning. The last time it appeared in Ashvale a terrible war broke out. Of course the war was never documented because it involved beings not strictly of the human sense. And as Pippa paused outside of the cafe, exhausted and anxious, she looked toward the forest. Something was brewing in those woods and she hated it already. She could feel the darkness seeping into her woods from deep below. If she could, she’d run. 

It wasn’t an option running, let alone leaving this town behind. Whatever was to come would be faced head on until then Pippa would enjoy her life. Casting another look to the forest, she pulled open the cafe door and stepped forward. In her distraction, however, she failed to notice another person was just leaving the cafe and the collision could not be prevented.

The sound of liquid splashing to the ground drew the young woman’s attention to the present. Her eyes widened when she saw who she had just bumped into then grew larger when she saw the dark stain on the pale shirt.

“I am so sorry. Oh gods, I am so sorry,” said Pippa.

“It’s alright.” Hecate tossed the now empty paper cup into the trash, “It was only tea.” Luckily she still had some napkins from her breakfast bagel and began wiping away some of the liquid. 

“Let me get you a new one,” said Pippa, feeling guilty. “It is my fault.”

“Happens to everyone,” said Hecate, brushing the matter off. But it seemed the blonde wasn’t going to take no for an answer as she apologized again and again. “You don’t need to keep apologizing. And I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Pippa beamed, “Great!” She held the door open for the interesting dark haired woman and tall. Taller than Pippa had expected but that was never a bad thing. She let her eyes roam over the other woman as she stepped into the cafe then followed after. “You’ll have to tell me what tea it was.” Even though Pippa could smell the minty freshness of the overseas herbs.

“Marrakech.”

“Moroccan Mint?” Pippa was a bit surprised. She hadn’t expected that. “Have you been to Morocco?”

“Twice,” said Hecate, “It’s not that interesting. A bit quiet.” Even though her trip was anything but quiet, given the mercenaries that wanted to kill her and used a military grade helicopter to attempt the matter. 

Pippa ordered another marrakech tea and a honeyed hibiscus and rose tea for herself along with three donuts. “Have you eaten?”

“I have, thank you.”

“You’re not in an awful hurry are you?” Pippa gestured to an empty table in the middle of the cafe.

Hecate debated the matter for a bit. She didn’t exactly have anything planned today and the library could wait for further restoration. It was the weekend after all. She offered a half smile, “No, no hurry.”

“Join me.” If she sounded a bit breathless when she said that, Pippa tried not to think about it much and it appeared the tall, dark haired woman hadn’t noticed. The two seated themselves at the table. A relaxed air between them which was unexpected. It was rare for Pippa to be comfortable with people, especially newcomers. It took a few months for her and Julie to become close friends even though they clicked in the beginning. Pippa had her reasons to be apprehensive and it seemed even now it was difficult to lower her walls. “So the library,” she started.

Hecate gave a faint chuckle and Pippa wondered what a full laugh from those lips would sound like. “Yes, the library. Apparently it’s haunted.”

Pippa feigned a gasp, “Have you seen the ghosts?”

“No, unfortunately I’m not an old spinster maid. I think,” Hecate leaned a bit closer and whispered, “I scare them.”

“How dare you.” Pippa shook her head and ducked her head a bit when Hecate smiled. A waitress brought over their teas and Pippa’s donuts. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”

“Perhaps another time,” Hecate grabbed her tea, gently blew on it, and took a sip. “A library shouldn’t be as run down as this one. Not in a populated town. It’s not...right.”

“Truth be told no one ever stayed long in the library,” said Pippa, “Six months, I believe was the longest. They were all miserable old bats anyway. No one misses them terribly.” Pippa paused after she said that, halfway through her donut, “I’m sorry. That was awful of me to say.”

“If it’s the truth,” said Hecate, “there’s no harm.”

“Many would disagree with that.”

“Well, people who prefer a lie over the truth aren’t exactly rooted in reality. At least that was what my uncle used to say.”

Pippa couldn’t disagree with that and as she started on her second donut she realized she never introduced herself. “Oh goddess, I am so sorry. I never introduced myself.” She quickly wiped her hands on a napkin, “I’m Pippa. Pippa Pentangle.”

Hecate laughed softly, “I’m partially to blame as well.” She took Pippa’s outstretched hand. “Hecate Hardbroom.”

“Well,” smiled Pippa, “Hecate, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

There was something in the air between them that Pippa couldn’t place and she wondered if the dark haired woman could sense it too. But before anything else could happen, the door to the cafe yanked open and a disheveled man stormed in. He stomped over to the table, making no attempt to brush the dirt and leaves from his suit. His light grey hair stood in all directions, even his moustache was crooked with every hair out of place. 

“Your cat is a menace, Miss Pentangle!”

Pippa carefully pulled her hand back and cleared her throat, “I assure you, Mr. Hallow, Pent is the most respectful cat in this town.”

“Respectful? Ha! That cat needs to be leashed at this rate.” The man was fuming and Pippa was having none of it. Not when she was having a perfectly good morning.

“Mr. Hallow,” started Pippa calmly, “Why would you be going after Pent? You’re already married and bigamy is not legal in this country.”

The man’s head nearly exploded at her insinuation, “How dare you! I am a happily married man, however, my brother is more than worthy of your little spiel. If only you’d see reason.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Hallow, the rules are absolute. It is whoever catches Pent and takes the key. Not whoever catches then gifts the key to someone else. I will not suffer fools in this serious manner.”

Mr. Hallow opened his mouth to protest the matter when Hecate cut him off, “I believe Miss Pentangle has made her intentions clear.”

“You’re the new librarian, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“I suggest you mind your own business. Stick with books and not matters that do not concern you.”

“Considering you are interrupting our breakfast, I do believe this is my business and quite possibly the business of everyone within this cafe,” said Hecate. She indicated that everyone in the cafe was staring in their direction with the faint tilt of her head. 

It was then Mr. Hallow noticed how truly disheveled he looked and of how ruined his tailored suit was. He huffed out a breath. “Mark my words, Miss Pentangle, your cat will be caught.”

“Of that I have no doubt, Mr. Hallow,” agreed Pippa, “however it will not be by the likes of anyone from your family.”

He squared his shoulders and straightened the ruined jacket as much as he could yet in doing so, he further ripped the seam at his shoulder. “If you’ll excuse me.” With that he left the cafe faster than when he entered. 

It took a minute or two before everything returned to normal in the cafe. Pippa sank back into her chair, shaking her head. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Partly,” said Pippa, “You see I made a rather public announcement declaring I’ll marry the person who catches my cat and claims the key around the collar and uses it to unlock my front door.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow, “That’s quite the declaration.” 

“My cat is notoriously fickle. And quite the speedster.” Of course the feline had more secrets than Pippa let on but what was the point in revealing all her cards. Pent would pick whoever the feline deemed worthy of her and so far no one was on the list.

Hecate said nothing. It was no wonder she always caught snippets of how the feline managed to elude another capture and the person behind the trap ended up ensnared instead. “Your cat,” started the dark haired woman.

“Pent.”

“Pent,” repeated Hecate, “A take on your last name perhaps?”

Pippa smiled mysteriously, “Perhaps.”

“Hmm,” nodded Hecate, “Pent is the white cat walking around town, yes?”

“Yes, you’ve seen him before?”

“When I first arrived in town, we crossed paths. He led me to the inn, kindly enough.”

“See, he’s not a menace.”

“Only fickle,” agreed Hecate. The two shared a soft laugh. Pippa finished her breakfast while she asked some more questions about the renovations at the library and when the two finished their tea, they left the cafe. 

It was a bit cloudy outside with the sun occasionally peaking through. Not too cold, not too hot, just right seemingly. And as Pippa didn’t quite want to leave the presence of the mysterious newcomer, she offered to give Hecate the official tour of Ashvale. And Hecate didn’t have any plans, seeing as how her only options were to go to the library to continue on the renovations or to return to her rented apartment where she would inevitably dive through the past. Neither were appealing on this lazy Sunday so she took the blonde up on the offer.

Pippa was rather delighted at the agreement. She made them start at the town center which was decorated with a fountain and a large bronze statue of one of the founders of the city. Basri Ash, he was a kind man, good hearted, a bit naive yet when he decided to rebuild the town here on the bones of old ruins, all of which had been burned down by a terrible fire a century previous. People weren’t sure why but they claimed it was because they burned a witch and the witch cast a curse with her dying breath that claimed the whole town and everyone’s lives. 

“Is it true?”

Pippa shrugged, “Probably not. I don’t think they ever caught the witch. Someone probably left a candle burning during the night and it fell over. Houses were made from wood back then.”

Hecate looked from the statue to the surrounding buildings and the parks. She knew and experienced enough to take every historical past with a grain of salt. There was always a seed of truth hidden within. But she didn’t push the matter. Several books about Ashvale’s history were in the library and she had skimmed them briefly. Perhaps a second look was warranted later on. “You’re not the local historian are you?”

“Not exactly,” said Pippa, “I’m the school’s history teacher. I’ve been in Ashvale all my life.”

“You never went somewhere else?”

“No,” Pippa shook her head, “Always stayed here. Is that strange?”

“Strange? No. Shocking? A little bit. The world is so vast, why wouldn’t you want to explore it?”

“Maybe I’m more of a homebody,” said Pippa, “Instead of an adventurer like yourself.”

“I never said I was an adventurer.”

“You look like one.”

“Have you met many adventurers here in Ashvale?”

“Only you.”

“I’m hardly an example.”

“But an example nonetheless,” countered Pippa with a smile before she led Hecate away from the statue and through the parks. There were a few families outside playing with their children. Some were playing football with a nerf football, another group was playing a mini game of soccer, while others just ran around. The children didn’t have a care in the world. 

Crossing the street, Pippa decided they could head east and circle round by the sea. There was a nice hiking trail, leading up to the abandoned lighthouse. But then she decided against it. No one really wanted to see the lighthouse and hardly went up there. Part of her preferred to keep it a secret little place of her own. Instead Pippa stirred them a bit south where the first town stores were put up. She gave brief snippets of history and was surprised to find Hecate was actually listening. Most people she had shown around the town didn’t care much about its history or any events that might have happened here and tended to take the time to ogle her instead. So to find the dark haired woman actually listening, actually interested and asking questions cause her to pause for a moment.

“Are you alright?”

Hecate’s question brought Pippa back to the present moment. “Yes, I’m sorry, it’s just…” She hesitated, offering up a weak, small smile, “Most people aren’t interested in Ashvale’s history.”

“In general or when you explain it?” Hecate briefly looked away as she realized what she said, “I’m not implying you’re terrible at explaining this. Just… I can’t help but think this might have something to do with your declaration.”

Pippa chuckled, “It’s one of the many reasons actually. People preferred to ogle at me.”

“Ah, yes, it’s difficult being a beautiful woman with an intelligent mind and passion.” Hecate gestured to the town around them, “You’re clearly passionate about this town and its past. Why shouldn’t I listen and be giving you my undivided attention? Anything less would be disrespectful. Now you were saying about this grandfather oak tree.”

Pippa could have sworn she felt her heart flutter in her chest for the first time in centuries and hoped she wasn’t blushing. Not even in the faintest matter. With a smile, she explained the history of the tree. It had been planted by a widowed mother who lost her son down by the wishing well. She came out every evening to water it and pray. There was a story behind the tree saying it sprouted within a year to the height it was now. If that was true, she didn’t know. No one ever dared cut anything from the tree.

“What happened to the woman?”

“They said she died one night under the tree. But they never found her body. Only her little watering can. We have a fall festival honoring the tree. I hope you’ll be around for that.”

“Perhaps I will be.”

“So what is it that you do exactly, Hecate?”

“Currently I’m restoring a library,” said Hecate as she took a seat on the bench beneath the tree.

“A library restorer?”

“No, actually I’m an archaeologist. Taking a break from the past.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve come to the right place for that.”

“Oh yes, you’re right,” nodded Hecate as she looked around, “Too many pyramids and tombs and ruins here.”

“Okay, smartass,” chuckled Pippa, “I just meant-”

“I know what you meant.” Hecate sighed, “Technology has its uses but it’s not something I want to be around right now. I think Ashvale is the right mix. I hope you won’t mind me staying for a time.”

“Only if you don’t be a stranger.”

“I think I can do that.”

Before Pippa could say anything else, her cell phone rang. “Excuse me, I have to take this.” She rose from the bench and walked a bit away, “Mildred, are you alright? You sound out of breath.”

“Pippa, I need you to come right away!”

“Mildred, what’s-”

“I’ll explain later! Please!”

“Okay, okay,” said Pippa, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” She ended the call, wondering what all that was about. She hadn’t ever heard her goddaughter sounding so frantic and she didn’t think anything was wrong with Julie either. Still…

“Emergency?”

Hecate’s voice brought her away from her wandering thoughts and Pippa sighed, “Yes, unfortunately I can’t continue giving you the tour.”

“Next time then,” said Hecate, “If you want.”

Pippa smiled, “I’d like that.” She said her goodbye somewhat reluctantly yet curious as to what Mildred could have gotten herself into this time. Pippa turned into an alley and disappeared from sight, unseen by anyone.

At the Hubble residence

“How long is it going to take?” Maud yelled while swinging a broom, attempting to swat at one of the flying orbs except she was swinging blindly in every which direction.

“I don’t know!” Mildred dived behind the upturned kitchen table. She clutched the wooden bat to her chest. “She said she’d be here soon!”

“How soon?”

“Soon!”

Maud screamed as one of the flying orbs came after her. Something crashed and broke in the kitchen. She kept her head covered, quickly crawling to be behind the same table as her best friend. “What do we do, Millie?”

“Let me think, let me think.” Except Mildred couldn’t come up with anything. They were spending the day together, examining the book and amulet when these two light orbs came flying out of the forest in her backyard. Since then they refused to leave and seemed intent on creating havoc.

Just then the front door opened, “Mildred?”

“Pippa, watch out!” Was all the warning Mildred could muster when the orbs sensed the newcomer and came flying towards her godmother.

The best friends expected to hear crashing and screams except nothing came. They looked at each other then carefully peered out from behind the table. 

“Mildred?” Pippa called out again, walking toward the kitchen. She pushed the swinging door open, took a step closer inside, and heard the shattered pieces of a plate crunch beneath her boots.

“Pippa!” Mildred rose to her feet, smiling and relieved, “You’re okay.”

“Maud,” Pippa noticed the other young girl getting to her feet. “What’s going on here?”

“Er...well...you see,” started Mildred, not sure where to begin. But then the orbs floated in from the living room causing the two young teens to scream. “They’re back.”

Pippa held up her hands, stopping the girls from reaching for the broom and bat respectively, “Why are there will o’ wisps in this house?”

“Will o’ wisps?”

Maud gave a curious look at the floating orbs.

“Oi, what did you expect us to be?” The voice had come from one of the floating orbs.

Maud screamed and fainted. Mildred cautiously waked closer, “How come you’re no longer flying around like mad?”

“Presence of a-”

Pippa cleared her throat. When Mildred gave her a confused expression, her godmother nodded at the toaster. “Your toaster is on fire.”

“Oh no!” Mildred grabbed the toaster and ran into the backyard, dropping it into a bucket of water that she had used earlier to clean her bike. It fizzled out then gave off several sparks of electricity causing Mildred to scream. She came into the kitchen a second later, helping Maud back to her feet.

“Why are you here?” Mildred questioned stepping closer. Now that the will o’ wisps had calmed down, she wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Because the amulet chose you. You’re the chosen one. You’re Titania’s Champion!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop with mysteries...just can't....Sorry or am I?  
> Anyway, I thought I'd get this chapter out and posted before I spend the weekend watching Wizards, the third part of Tales of Arcadia  
> Hope you all enjoy this!

“Titania? Who’s that?” 

The will o’ wisp that had spoken the words did a backflip and backed away before floating closer. “What do you mean you don’t know who the great Titania is? You hold the amulet. The amulet has gifted you a most valuable possession.”

“Uh…” Mildred took the amulet from her pocket. It gave off a faint green glow. Or was it blue? Mildred wasn’t sure because she hadn’t paid much attention to the glow. Usually when she held it, it was quiet and dull but when she spoke the words, that was when it glowed. So to see it glowing now.

Pippa tensed at the sight of the amulet. It wasn’t the first time she was in its presence and she remembered the last wielder or rather champion of the amulet well. But why had the amulet chosen Mildred, her goddaughter? Worry went through her as memories of the past played in her mind. 

The silver amulet was intricately designed, marked with the ancient symbols belonging to the Fae, and Pippa hoped she wouldn’t have to run into them again. Unfortunately that probably wasn’t the case, given how the amulet was back in Ashvale. She could feel her magic humming beneath her fingertips, in tune with her nerves that were becoming more and more anxious. Curling her fingers into fists, she took a deep breath to steady herself. This wasn’t about her or what she wanted. This was about Mildred and why she was chosen to be Titania’s champion. 

“What threat is coming?” she asked, interrupting the examination of the amulet.

The will o’ wisps floated away from the amulet and circled one another. “We don’t know.” It appeared only one of them did the talking. “We only just woke up. In the forest.”

“What were you doing before?”

“We don’t know. Everything was black.”

The blonde woman didn’t quite believe that. Will o’ wisps were notoriously good liars and she hadn’t seen any of them in the forest for decades. Whatever caused them to come out now must be serious even if they refused to tell her the truth. Unless, of course, these two were turned into will o’ wisps by outside forces and lost their memories in the process. It was a matter for her to look into at a later time. 

“Why me?” Mildred looked at the will o’ wisps and away from the amulet. “I’m not anyone special. I don’t know how to fight. I can’t be your champion.”

“The amulet chose you,” said the will o’ wisp. “It has never been wrong.”

“Well it’s wrong now,” said Mildred as she offered up the amulet. “I can’t be champion.”

“Sorry, no hands.” The wisp said as it circled around Mildred. “You’re young. But the amulet has a reason for its choice. We’re here to help you. Think of us as your personal teachers.” 

“Do you understand chemistry?”

“Chemistry? What nonsense is that?”

“It’s a science.”

“Like magic?”

“No, nevermind.” Mildred shook her head. “How am I supposed to be a champion when I’m not even in high school yet?”

“What is this high school you speak of?”

“It doesn’t matter,” interrupted Pippa. “Mildred, where did you get the amulet?”

“From the book.”

“What book?”

Mildred ran upstairs to her room, grabbed the book, and hurried back to the kitchen. “I saved up for it. The amulet was here in the middle.”

“May I?” Pippa held out her hand for the book and Mildred had it over willingly. It wasn’t as heavy as it appeared yet there was something different about it. She hadn’t seen the cover before though it felt familiar. She felt her magic humming beneath her fingertips as she ran her hands over the engraved cover. However the blonde dared not use her magic. Not now, not here. Carefully placing the book on the kitchen counter and signalled Mildred closer. “Hold the amulet here.”

Mildred did as she was told. The amulet’s glow strengthened a slight degree and when it did so, lettering appeared. It wasn’t any lettering Mildred recognized nor could she read it but something about seeing it caused her heart to race with excitement. “What does it say?”

“It’s the Book of the Fae.”

“The Fae? What are the Fae?”

“The Fae are complicated,” said Pippa softly, “The Netherworld is a better place to start. It’s a realm connected to ours but only accessible by the Fae or their invited chosen few. It’s a world made up of dreams and spirits. Best pray you never have to set foot in it.”

Mildred and Maud looked at each other with their mouths open, both in awe and fear. “How do you know?” Mildred asked, curious as to how her godmother could explain it so easily and when she asked she couldn’t help noticing that her godmother became quite uncomfortable.

Pippa looked away from the book and gave Mildred a kind smile, “Stories my grandmother used to tell me. A long, long time ago.”

“Whoa, what else did she say?”

“She told me of how the Fae were wicked creatures. They tend to keep to themselves but that isn’t the truth now is it?” She turned to the will o’ wisps. Anger boiled beneath her skin. Her magic threatened to erupt because this war had been finished and should remain finished. She took the amulet from Mildred’s hand, slammed it down on the counter, cast a spell around it then cast a spell surrounding the kitchen.

“You’ve picked up a few skills,” said the other will o’ wisp, the one who had remained quiet until now.

“And you swore never to return.”

“Need I remind you that WE are not Fae,” said the wisp. 

The tone sparked something familiar in Pippa’s memory. Her brow furrowed, “Mara?” The will o’ wisp bobbed slightly downward in a greeting causing Pippa to gasp. “No, Mara, what magic overtook you?”

“It’s the brute’s fault.”

“Brute?” repeated Pippa, “Ragnar?”

“Er...the one and only,” said the other will o’ wisp, “Can’t exactly say in the flesh now can I?”

“You’re... talkative,” commented Pippa.

“Do you have any idea how exhausting this is? I haven’t spoken this much since-”

“Your crush on Dwyn,” interjected the other wisp.

“How dare you!”

“See, doesn’t even deny it.”

Pippa shook her head. “What happened? Living beings turned into wisps are because of curses or it’s always been. Perhaps that has changed. Who did you cross?”

“Got a century or two to spare?” huffed the wisp.

Pippa sighed, “Anyone recent?”

“Dead. All of them.”

“This one is the brute, remember? His answer is beheading the problem and moving on,” spoke the female wisp even though their voices sounded the same and telling them apart was hard even with knowing their identities. 

“Wait,” A thought occurred to the witch, “What realm were you two in?”

“Eldraine.”

“You can’t be serious. We all swore never to cross those borders again.”

“We didn’t exactly have a choice,” said the other wisp.

“There is always a choice!”

“Not this time!”

Pippa raised her hand, her magic enveloped it, and she knew she shouldn’t be wielding her magic in anger but there were rules put into place. What happened last time wasn’t supposed to be repeated! It couldn’t be repeated! She had seen too much, dealt too much, lost too much, and now this… “No,” Pippa shook her head, “you’re going to take this amulet and return it.”

There was a tense silence between the three while the witch’s magic kept the outside world frozen in place.

“We can’t. Not in this form.”

“And? What’s the second reason?”

“You’re not going to like it,” said the wisp.

“I already don’t like this,” hissed the witch.

“The Cauldron was stolen from the elves.”

“By who,” Pippa’s eyes narrowed at the information. The Cauldron was an ancient thing, impossible to lift, impossible to move unless great magic was involved.

“The Barrow Witches.”

Pippa’s face fell and she shook her head in disbelief. “No, no, that isn’t possible. It can’t be possible. The Barrow Witches were banished.”

Just then her magic and her spellwork evaporated. The shock to her system made her lose focus on the spell she hadn’t used in well over a century. She felt her nerves on fire as fear coursed through her veins. The Barrow Witches. No, she refused to believe those witches could be back but who else would be powerful enough to bring the cauldron away from the elves in Eldraine?

“Uh...what just happened?” Mildred looked around, seeing the amulet still pressed under her godmother’s hand, which was still against the kitchen counter.

“The book and the amulet had a misunderstanding,” said one of the wisps, floating closer to Mildred. “Luckily this one here caught the amulet before anything could happen.”

“I thought the amulet wasn’t harmful,” said Mildred.

“Perhaps not to you, the wielder, but what it does to others is a complicated matter.”

“Are you just as in the dark as I am?”

The will o’ wisps looked at one another and the one who always spoke nodded. “We know some things but not everything. The best we can do is guide your path.”

Mildred offered up a smile, “I’ll take all the help I can get, thanks.”

Maud nodded her approval. It was strange but she certainly wasn’t going to let her best friend go at this all alone. “Say can you guys eat? Do you feel hunger?”

And that was how Pippa found herself, with trembling nerves and a slow gnawing anxiety in her heart, cooking for the group while the conversation turned to the modern days and inventions.

Across town in the upper rich area

The young teen was kneeling before a cloaked figure. Her hair, usually done back in a ponytail, was free flowing and she lifted her head when she sensed the cool stone bowl closeby. She did not flinch when she felt the icy liquid touch her forehead nor did she blink when the person applying the liquid began drawing a symbol.

“Do you swear your utmost loyalty to the Arcane Order?”

“Yes, Priestess,” said the teen. She took a drink of the stone bowl and kept her face neutral. She felt the liquid slowly worm its way through her body. Then a burning sensation bloomed in her chest, worming its way up her left arm before nestling around her hand. She tried not to wince or to utter a sound but the pain continued to grow and grow. Something was being burned into her skin.

When the light faded, her eyes widened at the symbol. “No! No, I swear it’s not correct. No. Please,” she pleaded, trying to hide the mark.

The cloaked figure snatched her wrist and held her hand up to the light. A long second passed before the Priestess released her and the teen fell to the ground harshly. “Chariot,” she announced.

Murmurs rose through those gathered and a steady brewing anger was coming when the Priestess suddenly held up her hand for silence. “This is an honor, child,” she told the girl. “Do not say it is wrong. It has never been wrong. Be grateful.”

“Grateful of what?” snapped the teen, “I am a Hallow. And we deserve better!”

“Oh,” said the Priestess softly, her hand gently cupping the girl’s face, “You will make the Hallow name proud, child. As the Chariot you will usher in the journey and alight the path.” She saw the teen was about to protest the words, “Only you can open the path for the Barrow Witches to truly come back.”

Ethel Hallow looked around at the cloaked figures surrounding her. No longer was there anger in the air. No, now there were soft murmurs and quiet expectations. Ethel squared her shoulders, rose to her knees, and bowed deeply, “I will not let the Order down, Priestess. They will come back. I shall see to it.”

“Good,” said the cloaked Priestess, “bring out the second child.”

Ethel knew there would be a second Harrowing, a second marking, but never had she expected the fellow classmate that she saw. She watched the process with a grin.

“The Tower!”

Ethel knew now the Arcane Order would set things right again in Ashvale and the Hallow name would achieve the proper acclaim it so rightfully deserved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, I think but it works  
> Now I was wondering, would anyone be terribly upset if I made the chapters longer?  
> Anyway enjoy this!  
> All mistakes are my own

It was a rainy Tuesday evening and Hecate sat in the basement of the library, reading. The book in question was about the knight and the witch, the very book she received from the book shop. She had started it on Sunday night and finished it on Monday. Now she was rereading it. There was something about the story that was compelling and somewhat endearing. But there was another thing about the story, a thing she couldn’t put her finger on. Because the story was unfinished.

When Hecate realized it was unfinished, she searched for its sequel. Problem was the story held no author, no name, no publication date or company, nothing at all as to its origins. Frowning, she placed the index cards aside. Not even the library held any inkling as to the book.

She searched the book for any clues. Alas nothing revealed itself and still she found her curiosity unsated. It couldn’t be possible for a book to be published without the normal markings and tell tale signs that made it an actual book. 

Setting the book aside, she glanced around at the various shelves filled with the books from the library, fully aware none of them held the answers she wanted. She should return upstairs and finish up the upper floor but the hour was late and she was tired. A yawn broke free. Hecate decided to call it a night.

With her bag over her shoulder, the book safely tucked inside, she locked up the library and headed toward town center. The dim street lights were bright enough to tell no one was out at this hour and as the rain continued to come down, the air turned crisp. A bit too crisp.

Unnaturally crisp.

Hecate paused, releasing a slow breath only to see the air forming in front of her. She knew two things. One: Ashvale didn’t have massive changes in its weather and two: this wasn’t a natural occurrence. And the third thing was she had forgotten her trusty weapon back at the apartment. A foolish mistake on her part especially in thinking she was safe here. But whatever was causing this change in the weather wasn’t a natural occurrence. 

Ducking into the alley to her left, Hecate pressed her back against the wall. She looked both ways. To her left was a dead end, to the right was the street, Hecate waited. Half thinking or rather hoping whatever was causing this cold would be coming down the street. But that would have been too easy now wouldn’t it? And nothing in her life had come easy.

Nothing passed the alley.

With her back still against the wall and her muscles tense, Hecate looked up, half expecting it to be part of her imagination. Except there it was: lying on the ledge of the rooftop in a brilliant ocean blue. It’s pointed ears held upright and alert, tufts of silver hair coming out from each ear. Its front paws, crossed, curious as its muscular body appeared relaxed. It’s long thin tail swayed back and forth, a tuff of silver on its tip.

When she met its gaze, the pure silver eyes stared back at her. Both curious and utterly fascinated at what it was seeing. A shiver raced down her spine. It looked like a large cougar but the body wasn’t right for a cougar nor were the colors. The blue was striking even in the dark of night.

It was only when she dared look to its paws to gauge the length of its nails that she saw the frost adorning the concrete.

“Where did you come from?”

The large feline made no movement save for its tail swaying back and forth in a relaxed manner. After several minutes, it opened its mouth, not uttering a sound then rose to its feet. It closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second, landing a few feet away from her.

Hecate stayed where she was. The air, however, got colder. She was shivering now and seeing each breath form in front of her face was unnerving. It brought back recent memories of her time trekking through the snowy mountains in… No, she shook the memory from her mind. It wasn’t the time for that when she didn’t know if the feline was a threat or not.

The elemental cat stalked around with its head lowered a bit but its eyes never left the woman. Hecate took a single step away from the wall, knowing whatever the cat wanted from her, she would face it head on. She had travelled the jungles in Central and South America before to know when she was being stalked. While this cat may not want her dead, it wanted something from her.

Her foot shifted, inching her closer to the feline while the cat mimicked her movement. It was this careful dance, this utter most respectful crossing of the invisible bridge when the headlights of a car skimmed through the alley.

Hecate looked behind her, the spell broken, the car already heading away as it had only taken saturn on its path to wherever. She released a breath and looked back only to find the elemental cat gone. Not even traces of the frost lingered behind. She counted to ten but it was useless. The cat wasn’t going to return. Turning back, she walked out of the alley. No longer feeling the cold but knowing full well Ashvale was no regular town and that was something she couldn’t ignore.

Meanwhile

Pippa retreated to her cottage. It was dark when she left Mildred and the wisps and darker when she arrived. She had not taken her car and for a few minutes she stood outside, in front of her cottage, surrounded by darkness.

The woods were quiet. Too quiet. 

Her mind was screaming with questions and her heart felt heavy. Memories of the past hounded her and she didn’t want to walk down memory lane. It was a long time ago when she suffered the most. Now when she thought things were going well with her accepting a more public stance in town than keeping to the forest, something just had to come out and bite her in the ass. 

Slipping inside her cottage, Pippa waved her hand causing the fireplace to come alive. She wanted to disappear because she wasn’t sure if she had any fight left in her. But it wouldn’t be right. It wouldn’t be fair. And Pippa was pretty certain she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she DID run. Knowing her hands were pretty much tied in this aspect of life right now, Pippa was going to do her damndest not to let the past repeat itself. She was going to be there for Mildred, was going to help with the amulet and not just because it had returned, but because it was the right thing to do. 

Pippa steeled herself. The road ahead would be long and hard and she wasn’t going to let it overtake her. With the flouris of her hand, several items moved aside in her living room. She stood in the center, muttering an incantation, and felt the latches unlocking. A slight rumble went through the floor then with a heavy sigh, the floor parted. As it did so, Pippa remained where she was, standing on an invisible platform as she felt her wards scan her.

The magic had taken decades to perfect and she often looked to advances in technology for clues, mimicking it in favor of increasing her magical prowess and somehow she managed to bridge the divide between the ancient and the present. Now it wasn’t perfect and it would take longer to perfect it but it was stronger than any magic she knew. Except she didn’t know if it would be strong enough for the Barrow Witches. Still, this magic, her magic was heavily guarded in her heart.

When her wards accepted her, a cullis gate opened beneath her and she simply stepped off the invisible platform, falling through the cullis gate with ease. In the blink of an eye her surroundings changed. Where there was once the cozy comfortable cottage there was now a vast array of books, floating objects (some of which were bubbling), flying creatures, animated objects, and more.

Pippa landed softly. Her clothes changing from the modern day wear of tight jeans, heels, and a jacket to long pants and thigh high books, a tight corset shirt leaving much of her neck free where a pentagram hung from a leather band. Of course what witch wouldn’t be complete with the long flowing jacket with twin tails. It wasn’t much, just a simple outfit. One she had been meaning to change even though she couldn’t figure out to what.

Her heels clicked against the stone as she walked her path. This was, after all, her realm. Several creatures greeted her, some (specifically the golden flying fox) wished to be scratched under the chin. A motion Pippa never protested. Oh, how she felt at home here.

Descending the long flight of stairs, a bubbling container came floating toward her. She took in its scent and examined its color. “Not enough elder flower and add in three drops of midnight dew then stir thrice.”

The container went to return to the potion lab when it halted, hovering mid-air.

“Clockwise. Thrice clockwise. My apologies,” said Pippa with a smile as the container, now satisfied, went off.

She turned left then down a long hall, each side lined with countless shelves. Of all the knowledge she had collected over the centuries, there was one section she half feared and half loved. Feared because of the possibilities it brought, of the truth it bore, of how it would change so much, and loved for quite frankly the same reasons. But another thing was the very heart of the matter and when Pippa turned right, she found the very books already waiting for her.

“Eldraine,” she said. The silver book hovered then turned, flipping its pages before moving toward her. It showed the cauldron and how it resided with the elves for the last three centuries. Why would it leave now?

A second book hovered. It’s pages still closed and Pippa felt her heart race. She knew what it contained. While she didn’t want to walk down memory lane, she had a feeling secrets lay hidden there. Something in the past must have signaled this arrival. And if the Fae were stirring again, Pippa had to be prepared.

Except when the witch reached out for the second book, it was suddenly engulfed in silver flames. Her eyes widened in horror.

“No.” The word was a breathless whisper on her tongue and her heart skipped a terrible beat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be getting longer from here on out so updates might take a bit. I'll do my best though cause this story is definitely going place  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy!

The hit was hard. The ground harder. With a ringing head and aching bones, her muscles couldn’t give anymore.

“Again!”

Ethel groaned. Her arms struggled to help her rise from the hard floor. She could feel her muscles threatening to give out but she gritted her teeth and got up. Her vertigo almost sent her stumbling to the ground again yet at the last minute she managed to keep herself upright. Her right foot shifted back, her knees became bent, and Ethel shook out her arms before readying her stance.

Her opponent and fellow classmate was already waiting. Somehow the other girl was kicking her ass even though Ethel was the Tower. She was supposed to be the stronger one. The Harrowing had decided. Of course, it had only been the first part of the Harrowing. Now it was training time for the second part and Ethel suspected her classmate had previous training, most likely from a young age, but from who?

“Are you going to keep thinking or are we going to spar?”

Ethel grinned, “If you call this sparring.”

“Hmph,” came the response.

It was her classmate who made the first move. One minute Ethel was on defense, her body threatening to break, but she refused to give up. She had plenty to prove and the Hallow name would be suffering a defeat not even in training. Ducking under the punch, Ethel dropped then swept her leg back. She caught her opponent behind the knees and sent her to the ground. 

Her opponent landed hard but it didn’t stop her because the next thing Ethel felt was a harsh kick connecting with her jaw. She fell back, felt the other pin her against the hard ground, and closed her eyes, waiting for the punch that was already high in the air.

“Enough!”

It took a moment but her opponent climbed off of her then held out her hand to help Ethel to her feet. She wasn’t sure if she could have made it without the aid. They bowed before their instructor, keeping their heads down as they waited for their evaluations. 

“You’re impatient, Tower,” spoke the instructor.

Ethel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what she was doing. Except when she saw the blood drip down from her nose, splashing against the ground, Ethel realized she wasn’t as good as she thought. This was going to be taught the hard way instead of just given to her. She continued to stare at the ruby drop, her eyes wide in horror and shock. 

The nudge of an elbow against her arm broke the spell and she heard her instructor’s voice drift back into her hearing. She listened with rapt attention, no arguing because she vowed to be the best. Better than any other who had come before her and certainly better than her opponent was now. She would make the Order proud and she would rise through the ranks. It was what the Hallows deserved and she would give it to her family. 

Elsewhere in Ashvale

Mildred felt the sweat beading across her forehead. It was taking energy to keep the bow steady and the green light arrow present notched in the bow. She was on her fifth shot, trying to keep her breathing calm and under control. Problem was her arms were shaking, her breathing was faster than she wanted, and worse she felt exhausted. Summoning arrows was exhausting. Wearing the amulet was exhausting. Using whatever powers this thing had was exhausting. But she was bonded to it. She was the only one who could make it work. 

Why was it so important?

Well...that part she hadn’t figured out yet. And the wisps refused to say. Either they didn’t know (considering one of them never spoke) or they were trying to shelter her from something. Or, and she thought this one might be the most likely one, the wisps were waiting for permission. From her godmother. From Pippa.

And Mildred couldn’t fathom why they needed Pippa’s permission. If anything, they should be going to her mother although Mildred was glad they didn’t. She didn’t want her mom knowing or being stressed about this since her mother already had so much on her plate. 

It was in that moment that the arrow shot forward wildly. Completely out of control it zoomed around, pinging off the tree then the fence then the ground and went straight into the sky before it fizzled out.

Mildred fell back on her butt, watching the arrow. A heavy, tired sigh left her lips as she collapsed backwards. She was exhausted and this was as good as any spot to take that much needed nap. That was until one of the wisps tapped against her cheek.

“You lost focus,” said the wisp.

Mildred rubbed her head, slowly sitting up. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m just tired.”

“Tired? Ha! This is nothing. Rise, young champion. We have much work to do.”

Mildred sighed, climbing to her feet. She staggered slightly as she summoned the bow again.

“Concentrate your breathing,” said the wisp, floating around her head. “Close your eyes and block out every noise. Focus on what you hear. Focus on the sound of nature. Feel and hear the faint wind. Hear the insects. Feel the sun on your skin. Take a deep breath.”

Mildred closed her eyes, listening to the wisp and trying her best to focus not on the immediate noise of the town life around her (there wasn’t much since she lived by the beginning parts of the forest). In the distance, probably the street before hers, she could hear kids playing but she tried blocking that out. Releasing a deep breath, she summoned an arrow. When she opened her eyes, she notched the arrow and pulled back as she brought the bow up.

“Focus on your target,” said the wisp in a quieter tone.

Mildred locked onto the tree, pulled the arrow further back till the feathers were brushing against her cheek. She took a deep breath, hoping to steady her hand but there was still a light tremble in her arms, and as time slowed to a crawl she released the arrow.

It wobbled upon its release and that wobble continued on as the arrow shot forward. However it appeared luck was on her side as a resounding thud echoed through her backyard. The arrow met its mark. Slightly under where she had been aiming. Still a victory cause this was the first time she actually succeeded in hitting what she had aimed for. 

“Yes!” Mildred jumped in the air. Her victory was short lived when she noticed her godmother standing behind them, an unreadable expression on her face. “I hit the tree.”

Pippa nodded, “It’s a start. But this is no place to practice. You run the risk of anyone discovering you and that amulet. There are countless unsavory characters who would do anything to get their hands on it.”

“Then where are we supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” said Pippa, “but I will find a place. Until then I want you to be careful.” 

Mildred looked back to the tree. The arrow had already faded away, leaving behind the small slot like hole as evidence. She tried searching in her mind for a place that would be safe enough for her training, even though she still didn’t know what she was training for, but she came up with nothing. Instead Mildred vanished the bow as the amulet fell into her hand and her armor disappeared.

At the library

Renovations were going smoothly. The new floor was already put in, some of walls already done. The foundations of the library were good but the outer shell was in terrible condition. But the good thing was Hecate didn’t have that much work to do. The floor took the longest and now with the walls next on her list, well she should be done within the next handful of weeks. Then all that was left was applying the paint, putting up the new shelves, reorganizing, then the library could reopen. If all went according to plan, this library would reopen before her scheduled time. 

As she took a breather, taking a long swing from the cool water bottle, Hecate wiped the sweat from her brow. She had accomplished much today and could feel the tiredness creeping in. Her eyes flickered to the strange symbol. It remained a mystery. She searched the countless symbols she knew of even from ancient civilizations she didn’t think were a part of it (just to be double sure), and nothing. 

It wasn’t a prank either because whenever she threw something against it, it would forcibly knock the offending item across the room. Whatever that symbol represented, it was powerful nor was it of this world. Something about it made it otherworldly and that worried Hecate. She had taken to bringing her preferred weapon with her just as a precaution and a safety net. It was difficult not to be on edge with such a symbol present.

Dark eyes traced the symbol again and again. Unfortunately her mind couldn’t come up with anything, no inkling, no passing glimpse, nothing stood out. She found the symbol to be haunting her but it was a good mystery. One she intended to solve.

Hecate continued working until late into the night. When the hour drew closer to ten, she packed up her stuff. She was exhausted. Slipping on her jacket and stowing away some items in her bag, she took one last look at the symbol only to discover it glowing faintly. 

“That’s odd,” she said softly into the empty library. Puzzled, she walked closer, keeping one hand on her bag. 

Suddenly blue flames poured from the symbol, engulfing it. Hecate took a step back, expecting the fire to consume the library, however as the flames remained around the symbol, simply burning, the young woman stepped closer. She couldn’t see or smell anything burning. The flames flickered from blue to silver back and forth. 

“Enchanted fire,” whispered Hecate raising her hand. She hesitated, her fingers inches from the living flames. Then she reached out, her fingers going past the flames, and pressed her palm against the symbol. 

The fire did not burn her, did not reject her, it simply continued to flicker around her hand. It was blue for a long minute as though it was studying her then a blinding light went off. When her vision returned, the flames were pure silver. 

“What are you?” she asked it. Curiosity had always been one of her main motivations because Hecate sought to discover and to understand what others only saw a single aspect to. As a child she read every and any book she could get her hands on. She spent countless hours in museums, reading, learning, studying, researching. Knowledge was a gift not many wanted to explore and it was knowledge that always got her into trouble. Knowledge mixed with her terrible yet incredible curiosity. 

It had led her into the depths of the earth, through endless mazes in the jungles, on perilous walks through the dry, scorching deserts, and the vast emptiness of the oceans. She never pulled back the reins on her sense of adventure because the next grand adventure was always waiting to be discovered. Even now when her palm pressed against an unknown symbol, surrounded by enchanted fire, Hecate knew it wanted something. Whether that was to show her or to lead her somewhere, she was going to find out. 

Hecate flattened her palm against the symbol. The silver flames curled out, wrapping around her wrist, slowly traveling up her arm. As it did so, symbols poured out from beneath her hand, etching into the wall. She watched in awe at the symbols glowing and growing. Surely it had to mean something. 

Her eyes widened when the symbols stopped expanding and with a bright glow, they transformed and the ever curious woman uttered the words.

At the Hallow’s Residence

The youngest of the Hallow sisters, Sybil, stared out the window. Clouds were hanging in the sky and part of her wished for a torrent of rain but it wouldn’t do any good now would it? There wasn’t enough rain in Ashvale to wash away the terrible things her family was mixed up in. Sure, Sybil wasn’t older than eleven but she had a pretty good head on her shoulders. Sure, she preferred not to be in the crossfires of an argument and she jumped at every loud noise. And sure, she kept her head down and had a slight stutter whenever someone picked on her to answer a question. But that didn’t mean she was stupid. No, she saw more than the adults gave her credit for. And that was something she could use to her benefit. 

Her heart hammered in her chest. Five minutes had passed but it felt longer, way longer. But in those five minutes she knew her parents and sister weren’t coming back. Not until they finished their errand. She paused on the stairs, waiting, listening, half expecting her parents to come back and say they forgot something or they had already finished. Nothing came. No one burst through the front door to utter a proclamation. 

And so Sybil continued. She turned to her left and stared at the seemingly innocent door at the end of the hallway. It was her father’s study and while she had been in it before, she didn’t like the feeling of the study. It was dark, suffocating, oppressive which was odd because her father was a kind man especially to her. Except her mother had some kind of hold on her father that made him sneer and changed his mood. Sybil knew he was too harsh on Ethel which turned her middle sister into a mean, bratty bully who would do anything their parents asked.

It almost meant it fell to Sybil’s shoulder to do what she was about to do. She was a good kid, honestly she was. And she wasn’t doing this for herself. She was doing this for everyone else. 

Taking a deep breath, Sybil turned the door knob. It was unlocked. She hadn’t expected it to be locked if she was truthful. It was only ever locked when Ethel was home. But her father knew Sybil liked taking a book from the study. Usually her father was in the study and offered to help her pick a book out. Sometimes he even shared a memory he had when he was younger and had picked up the same book to read. 

The study was a bit darker than usual without a light on. She slipped inside and kept the door ajar. Her heart was racing faster now. The desk was by the massive window. Outside the sky was cloudy. Something which had been happening frequently lately. This dark weather hanging around Ashvale and Sybil couldn’t help feeling she knew why. 

She turned away from the desk and walked deeper into the study. There were numerous shelves lined with books and relics from trips her parents took when they first got married. Some of them were normal relics, nothing special. But then there were those scary masks and weapon tips and weird looking metal things that she didn’t want to get to close to. 

What she was looking for was in the back corner. It stood alone on a large wooden table, held in place by steel pegs. A shiver traveled down her spine. The object in question was a large ring like thing. She didn’t quite know what it was made of but she knew it was terrifying and powerful beyond measure.

Sybil took the replica from her bag. Examining it, she held it up to the object in question and took a few minutes comparing the two. Finally Sybil decided her parents and their friends wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. She could barely tell the difference. Taking a deep breath, the young girl took the object from its pegs. It was heavier than the replica but that was okay. She had never seen her parents ever touch it. In fact she thought her parents were afraid of it. 

After she switched out the two pieces, placing the real thing into her school bag. She looked around the study, waiting for something to happen. For this great alarm to go off and reveal her guilty deed, nothing came.

“Sybil?”

Sybil’s eyes widened. She turned around slowly, coming face to face with her father. “Hi, dad,” she ducked her head. He must have seen her do what she did. Now she was certainly in big trouble.

“What are you doing in here?” Mr Hallow looked at his daughter, then he saw what was behind her and took a step forward. “Why don’t you come closer to me, honey?”

Sybil looked behind her and did a small startled jump. “I-I didn’t touch it. I swear.”

“I believe you, Sybil,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter and led her from the relic. “But what are you doing in here?”

Sybil looked at the ground and sighed, “I need help with my math homework. I thought there was a book in here to help me understand.”

Mr. Hallow smiled softly, “Perhaps I can help instead of a book.”

Sybil smiled and nodded. The rest of the evening was spent with her dad explaining and helping her with her math homework while the relic was safely tucked away in her school bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... Stuff happens which is both good and bad. Good cause it's building connections and bad cause you're gonna have more questions  
> Fear not because everything will come together nicely! I think...I hope...It'll work out  
> Enjoy the chapter!

A hectic week passed. Hectic because Pippa wasn’t getting enough sleep, seeing as how she decided to forego it in exchange for delving into the depths of her library. It was a bit difficult to balance with her teaching job but when she decided on a lesson plan, things were smooth sailing. At least on her every day, regular, mundane life. Today she left the school quickly again, thankful there were no meetings, and went to her library.

She set about brewing specific potions. Cauldrons were bubbling over various fires. Ingredients were summoned, diced or dried, twisted or flattened, whatever she needed while she read incantation after incantation. After that was done, she returned to her books, to the pages of history all while the second book she picked out continued to burn in those pure silver flames.

It was placed within the wards of a containment bubble where it continued to haunt and mock Pippa.

“You infernal thing!” She cursed the flames under her breath as she waved her hand and sent the pile of books back to their proper shelves. “I know why you’re doing this and I don’t approve!” She pointed an accusing finger at the flames then she sighed. “This is ridiculous and it is pointless arguing with flames that won’t argue back.”

The witch sank into her seat. A headache was brewing and she was no further from being helpful to anyone especially to Mildred, who’s life most likely would hang in the balance in the coming future. A cup of tea floated over to her desk and gracefully placed itself before her. Looking at the cup, Pippa sighed again, “Thank you.”

As she enjoyed the sweet tea, she stared at the containment field surrounding the burning book. Well, the book wasn’t burning but it was on fire. Protected by some ancient ritual magic she hadn’t been able to detect and even now she didn’t know where it could have come from. But until she found a way around the magic, the book’s contents were lost to her. That was until a symbol revealed itself in the very center of the flames.

Pippa took a picture of it with her cell phone. It was blurry at best although the symbol could be seen. If not she could sketch in the rest.

Suddenly Pippa’s eyes widened. Ashvale had a person knowledgeable in worldly things and the various symbols spanning the globe. “Hecate,” she said. Finishing her tea, she stood up, “I have someone to see.”

The next evening

Pippa walked up to the library doors. Light was coming from inside yet when she tried the door, it was locked. Glancing over her shoulder, the place was deserted (she could never be too careful especially now), and a little touch of magic was all she needed to get the door open.

“Hello?” Pippa called out after slipping inside and having the door click back into place. She locked it for good measure. “Hecate?”

Walking further into the building, she was surprised at how fast the renovations were coming along. She hadn’t expected the woman to be this fast given she was on her own. Yet Pippa could sense the determination radiate from the dark haired newcomer. It was a rather enduring quality.

“Hello? Hecate?”

No answer. 

Pippa peered around. The library was eerily quiet. She sent out a locator spell, thinking the woman might be in the basement and she didn’t want to spook her. After all Pippa had noticed the newcomer always held a certain tension and rigidness in her muscles. Her spell came back as empty. The woman frowned. How could that be? Hecate had to be somewhere in the building. And that was when Pippa noticed the symbol her goddaughter had taken a picture of. 

Walking over to it, it no longer glowed the rich blue it once was instead it turned that familiar silver shine of the flames surrounding her book. Could they be related? Surely not. Pippa sensed no magic coming from the other woman and she doubted Hecate held relics relating to magic either. 

The symbol made her uncomfortable. Not just in its alien manner but also in the way it reacted with her magic. It caused her power to vibrate violently beneath her skin, making it feel as though her nerves were on fire. Pippa stepped closer, feeling the sharp pain of her magic wanting her to back away, yet she had to know what the symbol was and what it was hiding. 

As she took a step closer, symbols poured along the wall and light poured out of the main symbol. Shielding her eyes, Pippa waited for its light to dim before she could see inside. She sensed it was a portal to a pocket dimension or something along those lines. Summoning magic in her palm and ignoring the pain, Pippa stepped closer cautiously until she saw a shadowed figure moving toward her.

“Pippa?”

“Hecate?”

The two women stared at each other for a long minute. Hecate still standing in the doorway between the library and whatever laid beyond that portal and Pippa on the main floor of the library. It was Hecate who broke the silence.

“What are you doing here?” Hecate swore she had locked the doors to the library as to remain undisturbed yet here was a guest. Not entirely unwanted but puzzling to say the least.

“Oh,” said Pippa with a casual smile, “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d see how far you’ve come.” She gestured to the renovations around her. “I must say I’m impressed.”

“Hmm,” Hecate gripped the strap of her bag. The portal was still open behind her. “So are we going to ignore the obvious?” The dark haired woman asked when silence stood between them again. 

“I don’t know if it’s something you want to address.”

It was a neutral answer at best and one Hecate didn’t much like the sound of. Internally she debated but it was pointless. Pippa had already seen the portal. Brushing it off now would cause tension between them and Hecate wasn’t quite looking forward to that. 

The long minute of silence between them made Pippa think the other was just going to let it close. She was surprised when Hecate held out her hand and said, “I want to show you something.”

Pippa hesitated, cautious of whatever was beyond that portal.

Hecate smiled softly, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Slipping her hand into the newcomer’s, Pippa followed her lead and together they went through the portal. She ignored the screaming of her magic as they were engulfed in bright white light. The light faded as quickly as it came, leaving the two in darkness when Pippa noticed there was a light coming from beneath their feet. Absently her grip tightened on Hecate’s hand and she took a step closer to the other woman. Something about her felt safe but that fact could be explored later.

Pippa looked down and gasped. They were standing on a crystal surface. She wanted to say something when the light below them, within the crystal, traveled away from them and curved downward, revealing a series of crystal steps in its wake. Each step was a different crystal. She named them in her head as they descended the beautiful staircase. At the bottom, the last step was a bit rough, a decent sized crack ran diagonally across it. Hecate helped her step off onto the solid stone ground. 

“Come on.” Hecate led her down the hallway where the walls were lined with crystal torches. The light was comfortable in an odd sense of the way and their walk along the hallway was short because Pippa let out a sharp gasp.

Before them were vast ruins of a once bustling city. Stone jutting with vibrant crystals, statues broken and crack but still beautifully carved from the selected crystals. In the distance, Pippa could see the remnants of a high domed building but it’s dome was caved in, a little more than a quarter of the dome remained in place. 

“What is this place?” Pippa saw there was no light here. Not from the sky above because this was too far underground and the ceiling was consumed by the blackness of the rocks. And not from any artificial light brought in by Hecate. In fact, Hecate hadn’t brought in any source of light. “Where’s the light coming from?”

“I suspect it’s the crystals,” said Hecate, “They’re connected to something or something is giving them their light. Haven’t been able to figure it out yet.”

Yet. Pippa smiled softly. She liked that. It appeared Hecate was someone who liked discovering the unknown and wouldn’t stop until she held a tangible answer in her grasp. That appealing quality could be as good as it could be bad. “This place is…” She couldn’t come up with the word.

“Massive,” supplied the dark haired woman. “It stretches on for miles in every direction. I’ve only managed to explore a small section.” Plus she had been designing a map to ensure she wouldn’t get lost during future visits but the map was a long way off of completion. “I wouldn’t have thought a lost civilization was hidden in Ashvale.” Hecate paused, “If we’re still in Ashvale.”

“What do you mean?”

“We walked through a portal right? Is it a portal or a gateway? If so, are we still beneath Ashvale or are we somewhere else in the world?”

Pippa raised an eyebrow, “We’re in Ashvale.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“Does it matter?”

Hecate wondered about the sharp tone and decided to let the matter go. Secrets could always be uncovered later. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. I haven’t found a name. Only more of those symbols matching the one in the library.” Hecate proceeded down the stone stairs. “I haven’t found a name to this place. Probably buried in the rubble somewhere.” 

The blonde moved to follow when a ripple tore through her magic. She felt her head spinning, the blood pounding in her ears as her heart rate increased. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Her vision became blurry as she took another step. A shrilling alarm went off. Pippa raised her hand to reach for the other woman, to ask her about the screeching noise but there were too many black spots in her vision. She could barely see as she attempted to reach Hecate.

Suddenly she felt weightless.

She thought she heard her name being called and believed she saw the concern written on Hecate’s face.

Then everything went black.

Hours later

Pippa stirred. Slowly she saw light and as she blinked several times, her vision cleared. Turning her head, she saw the dawn coming over the horizon, illuminating the lake in beautiful colors. She took care in carefully sitting up when she felt the blanket slipping from her upper body. It was then Pippa took a good look around and realized she was at the Frog’s Head. In the best room.

Before she could recall how she got here, the sweet and delicious smell of something cooking caught her attention. She slipped out of the bed, taking the wool blanket with her and draping it over her shoulders. For some reason she was still cold. Quietly she made her way down the hall and stopped at the corner of the kitchen.

She watched as Hecate made waffles.

Taking the time to truly observe this mysterious woman who ended up in Ashvale by some off chance, Pippa noticed things. Small things. Like the tension in her shoulders, the way she always seemed to be on alert as if expecting an attack, but then as Pippa looked closer she saw the muscles under the tight grey long sleeved shirt and the well trained body hidden beneath the rest of those clothes, no doubt from all the adventures Hecate had been through. She was guarded, a common thing the two women shared. But there was something relaxing in her movements as she moved about the kitchen making waffles. 

“I see you’re awake,” said Hecate without turning around.

Pippa straightened, no longer leaning against the wall, and felt a slight blush tint her cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d heard me.”

Hecate smiled faintly, “I have good ears. How are you feeling?”

“Cold,” said Pippa, pulling the blanket tighter around her, “but better.” 

“Hungry?”

“Famished.” 

“I hope you like waffles.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Quiet yet comfortable. Pippa ate most of the waffles. She felt slightly guilty for it but Hecate brushed it off, saying food was the most important thing after passing out. Food and plenty of water. Now that breakfast was over and the sun continued rising in the distance, allowing soft sun beams into the room. 

“I’m stuffed! Where did you learn how to make such fluffy waffles?”

“A friend,” came Hecate’s answer from the kitchen. 

Pippa looked out the sliding doors. The sun was just halfway over the mountains, still illuminating the lake. Unconsciously she left the table and walked to the doors. It felt warm here in the sun. Her magic stirred beneath her skin, slowly coming back around with the rising sun. But what happened?

The door unlatched, startling Pippa until she looked up and found Hecate at her side. “Fresh air will do you some good.” She pulled open the door. “How do you take your tea?”

“Sweetened with a spoon of honey.”

Hecate returned a few minutes later to find Pipa sitting outside on the small deck. The wool blanket draped around her shoulders and when she offered the cup, she noticed Pippa curl her hands around it as though she was seeking out its warmth. 

“What happened?” Pippa voiced quietly when Hecate took a seat next to her.

“You passed out. And I carried you back here.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know your address and it didn’t seem like a medical emergency-”

“No, not that,” Pippa shook her head and regretted it as a sharp pain travelled through her temples, “Why did I pass out at the ruins?”

Hecate frowned. It was something that was puzzling her too because she couldn’t figure it either. “I don’t know.” 

Pippa took a long sip from her tea, savoring the sweet honey and the crispness of the hibiscus leaves. It appeared Hecate had paid attention to her tea order when they had bumped into each other the first time. Well, more of Pippa bumping into the other woman. Still, she made a mental note at the observantness of Hecate’s keen eyes. 

“Perhaps you skipped a meal or two,” suggested Hecate. When Pippa gave her a confused look, Hecate sighed, “Mildred’s been visiting the library after schools. I’ve told her not to but she’s stubborn and may have mentioned something about you rushing around this week.” 

“She shouldn’t have told you.”

“She’s concerned. And from the looks of things, she has every right. You’re tired and overworking yourself.”

Pippa sighed, gripping the teacup tighter. It was cold now. Her magic had drained all the warmth and still she was cold. She couldn’t place blame on Hecate or Mildred. It was partially her fault alas she couldn’t take full responsibility due to outside circumstances. Namely whoever dared bring the amulet back to Ashvale, back into her life, back into a war that was ended well over two centuries. And worse, the Barrow Witches…

She touched her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. The pain worsening in her magic. She needed to return to her library. She needed to properly recover. But she also needed answers. “My things?”

“Right hand drawer in the bedroom. Didn’t think you’d want to be far from your things.” 

The blonde woman got up slowly, feeling her head swaying, and closed her eyes. She counted back from five in her head before opening her eyes. Hecate always already on her feet, watching her carefully, prepared to catch her should she pass out again. “I’m fine,” said Pippa, her voice soft, quiet.

Hecate didn’t believe it, instead she opted to remain silent. She took the tea cup from Pippa and watched the woman retreat inside. There was a barrier around the blonde. Hecate could sense it because she knew what it was like having secrets from the rest of the world and feeling as though you were only as safe as you could protect yourself which meant not letting others in, not letting others see. But by Pippa it felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She might be overthinking it until she recalled what Mildred had mentioned. 

She walked back inside, leaving the door open. It was going to be a warm day, the fresh air would be welcomed. She passed at the hallway, looking down to the bedroom, but decided against going. Pippa probably wanted some privacy and if she’d fallen asleep again, then that was alright too. She could rest here as long as she wanted. Instead Hecate placed the teacups in the sink and went into the living room. 

Various papers were lined up on the small wooden table. Her sketches of several unique items she discovered in the ruins were at the top, each marked with a symbol which matched the partial map she had drawn. From the little bit she managed to explore, the ruins were mysterious in nature. Never before had she come across any of the symbols. Not in her years of studying lost civilization in university and certainly not along any of her trips. This was foreign to her. Perhaps not foreign to the world. Truly lost, on the other hand, seemed most likely.

“Hecate?”

The newcomer looked up and quickly stood up. Pippa had turned an extreme shade of white. “Are you alright?”

Pippa shook her head. Her magic was threatening to explode from her body, threatening to expose her secret, and she was trying her damndest to keep it under control. A sharp pain pierced her side causing her to cry out. She nearly collapsed when Hecate managed to catch her in time. “I need…” she was struggling to breath. Her vision was fading in and out. 

Hecate guided her over to the couch and made her sit down. “Slow down. Breathe.”

Except Pippa couldn’t. Her magic was burning beneath her skin and she didn’t know why. The sky outside began to darken. Clouds came rushing in. Thunder boomed above. Hecate looked up in confusion. Where had this rogue weather come from? She turned her attention back to Pippa.

Outside of the Frog’s Head, the weather had turned from a beautiful morning to a fast approaching storm. Heavy dark clouds hung in the air, blocking out the sun, thunder boomed at every handful of seconds while lightning appeared to curl out and strike non stop. The lake’s calmness was interrupted by a fueling rage matching the dangerous waves of the ocean. People hurried to safety as quickly as they could. Whatever plans were made were long forgotten as the storm’s fury increased. 

Mildred looked up from the book she was reading. Trees were swaying dangerously, their branches whipping out. Something was very, very angry. In her palm, the amulet appeared, humming its comfortable weight. The wisps appeared at her side. Both looking out the window. 

“There’s a witch in Ashvale,” said one of the wisps.

“Is this her doing?” Mildred looked at both of them then back out at the raging weather.

“It would not surprise me in the least.”

Mildred nodded and grabbed her bag. “Come on,” she said. The wisps looked at one another, “We’re going to find that witch before this storm tears the town apart.”

“I don’t think we’re quite ready for that, Mildred.”

“What does it matter? We can’t stand around and do nothing!” Mildred was already running down the stairs. The wisps hurried after her. Going into the garage, Mildred hopped on her bike. She ducked under the opening door, half running, half hopping to get some momentum going. The wind was blowing like mad, nearly knocking her off her bike.

She managed to stay upright and started pedalling. The wisps were floating along next to her, having turned transparent as to not be affected by the weather. “That’s cheating!” she yelled at them over the roaring storm and laughed.

“It’s useful! Turn left up here!”

She followed the wisps directions which kept them away from roads that were being turned into small rivers. Her clothes were soaked through by the time they reached the Frog’s Head. Mildred frowned as she jumped off her bike. There couldn’t be a witch here but when she looked up, sure enough there was a vortex swirling above the Frog’s Head.

“For the Crown of Titania, Midsummer’s Flame is mine to wield.” The armor appeared on Mildred with the bow secured in her hands. She ran forward when a torrent of water caught her from the side, knowing her toward the small bit of wood surrounding the Frog’s Head.

“Mildred!” One of the wisps rushed over to where she had landed while the other looked up at the vortex then moved toward the magic leaking through.

Mildred shook the water from her and quickly stood up. She looked around for whatever or whoever sent the water after her. An arrow appeared in her hand, she notched it without looking. Practice was starting to pay off. Plus the longer she spent in the armor, the more accustomed both of them became to each other, more in tune. 

Keeping her eyes peeled, she moved out of the thicket of trees. She was attacked from her right side but that didn’t mean the enemy was still there. Moving left, closer to where the best view of the lake was, Mildred kept looking around.

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet shook. A roar came from somewhere and Mildred ran toward it.

“What is THAT?” yelled Mildred, skidding to a halt and tightening her grip on her bow.

There, blocking the view of the lake, was a massive water creature. It was made from the primordial energy that made water and its body looked like water being contained in an invisible bubble.. It stretched high into the sky, at least seven feet tall. 

“A water golem! It must have lied dormant until it sensed magic,” said the wisp.

The water golem roared in their direction before moving its hands together and sending a torrent blast of water at them. 

Mildred dived aside. The rain was hammering down harder. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark clouds. Quickly climbing to her feet, she fired an arrow at the golem’s heart. It flew true. Problem was the arrow did no damage to the watery substance that was its body. It sucked the arrow in then spat it back out, where the arrow turned black then faded away to ash. 

She fired off three more as quickly as she could while moving backwards. When her back hit a tree, she lowered her bow. “It’s not working! Why is it not working?”

“You need to find its heart!”

“I don’t think it has one!”

“It’s not an actual heart. It’s the object that brought it to life. The very thing it used to attach itself to this place.”

“That doesn’t make this easier!” Mildred concentrated on the arrow she was shouting, allowing it to gather more energy, before releasing it. 

It pierced the golem’s shoulder, blowing a massive gap between arm and upper torso from the energy denotation a second later. The golem roared then reformed its shoulder. Unfortunately her troubles didn’t end there seeing as how the golem had an endless amount of water. When Mildred had managed to shoot off one of its legs in an attempt to slow it down, it grew in less than a few seconds. She fired three more arrows, thankful she had a near endlessly supply of them (or so she thought she did). Each arrow pierced the ground, forcing the golem to step back. It growled as it did so and she knew it was getting very, very angry with her.

“Uh-oh.” Mildred’s eyes widened as the water golem reformed in front of her, having turned into a puddle and moved closer to her, and whacked her backwards. She went flying into the woods.

Inside of Hecate’s small apartment

Primal energy was pouring into Pippa from the raging storm above. Hecate had been forced to step back when the energy threatened to lash out at her. Now she couldn’t reach the blonde who was caught in the middle of the pure energy column.

Hecate looked around. There had to be a way to get Pippa out. She reached for her bag, pulled out a bundle of rope, and was about to start preparing it when a ball of light pushed her back. Except it wasn’t a ball of light, it was a will o’wisp. Hecate frowned. What was a will o’wisp doing here?

“Stop! You’ll kill her,” said the wisp.

“She’ll die if she stays in that!”

That was something they both agreed on. Pippa couldn’t remain trapped in the energy column no more than they could safely remove her. 

A scream ushered from Pippa’s lips as the energy threatened to overwhelm her and the wisp made up its mind. 

“Remember the gemstone of the Dawnwaker?”

“You’re the same wisp,” said Hecate, realization dawning on her.

“Yes,” confirmed the wisp, “Will you trust me again?”

“What do you need with the gemstone?”

The wisp smiled. Together the two quickly moved up. They got as close as they could to the energy column. Hecate placed stones at specific intervals before looking at the wisp. “We get one shot.”

Hecate gave half a chuckle, “Don’t we always?”

“Do it.”

Hecate threw the vibrant sun colored gemstone into the energy column. At first nothing happened. Then the column threatened to throw the gemstone back. Violently. Except it crashed against the glowing yellow barrier erected from the stones surrounding it. As the gemstone was shot back and forth, it suddenly halted directly above Pippa.

Everything within the column stopped, even the energy flowing in.The wisp rushed forward as Hecate pulled one of the stones from the ground, breaking the barrier. It took the energy column a few seconds to realize what was happening but by the time it regained control over itself, the wisp had teleported Pippa out of there.

Hecate attempted to move the stone back into place when the column exploded outward, throwing her back into the couch and toppling it over. 

The dark haired woman recovered a few seconds later. It wasn’t the worst hit she’s ever been dealt. Slowly getting to her feet, she rotated her shoulder to clear up the ache. There was a big fat scorch mark on the wooden floor. That was going to be a pain to clean up. 

Growling came from outside.

Hecate grabbed her trusty climbing axe and ran outside. Rain was coming down hard. She was soaked in a matter of seconds but it didn’t matter. Not when she rounded the corner and saw a massive water golem. It was stalking through the woods as though it was hunting something. She moved quickly and quietly closer. Only when she caught sight of the clay shell did she strike. Her climbing axe pierced the golem’s body, the point sinking into the clay shell. Yanking the weapon back out, she broke the clay shell in half. As it crumbled to the ground in pieces, the golem burst, never to return again. 

“Ugh, that sucked,” said Mildred covered in the water slime from the golem. Then she looked up and saw the familiar face of the librarian. “Uh-oh.”

“Mildred?” Hecate walked deeper into the woods and offered her hand to the young girl. “What are you doing here? And what is that?” Hecate pointed at the glowing amulet on the girl’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would people be upset if newcomers were introduced, like OCs? It's all part of the story. Promise


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit of a slow start and there are plenty of questions. Things will pick up speed soon-ish...I think, I hope  
> Anyway onto the chapter!

“It’s uh-” Mildred clawed at the amulet, trying to get it off. “It’s um..” She tried digging her fingers underneath it but it wouldn’t budge. Eventually she gave up and sighed, “Would you believe me if I said it’s for a school project?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mildred didn’t know the kind librarian could look so intimidating. The rain was starting to lessen and the sky slowly began to clear. As a bit of light came in, it reflected off the climbing axe still gripped in the woman’s hand. Mildred swallowed, looking down at the ground and the fact the cold was beginning to seep into her body.

Suddenly Hecate held out a hand and when Mildred took it, she was aided up. “Why don’t we get dried off?”

As they were walking toward the apartment, Mildred was hit with an interesting observation. “How did you know how to kill a golem?”

Hecate gave a faint smile, “I’ve faced their likes before. Get inside. It’ll rain again. You too little wisp.”

The wisp hiding out by the forest frowned and came floating out. “I am not little!” It hmph before entering the apartment. Mildred shrugged and followed suit. Hecate, however, stayed outside for a few seconds longer. She looked toward the sky. The vortex was gone. Things were calming down. Yet she felt like this was just the beginning of something much, much bigger. 

Near the edge of town

A new family was moving into one of the old run down mansions no one really wanted anymore. Even the city was glad to be rid of it. The family showed up in a simple jeep. Their belongings stored in a single bag for each member. 

The door creaked beneath the single push given from the man. He was of average height, a lean muscular build, and short black hair. A scowl touched his face when he saw the conditions of the house. This wasn’t acceptable. Unfortunately he didn’t have a say in the matter. 

“Devin,” the soft voice of his wife caught his attention. “Here. It’s a gift.”

His scowl deepened at the sight of the box, “From them.”

“Devin,” his wife sighed. Silently she urged him to take the box. When he did, she held his gaze for a minute longer, “It’ll be different here.”

“It’ll never be different while we wear these.” He slipped his thumb under the silver chain hanging around his neck then shook his head. “We’ll make it work. Somehow. Give me five minutes, Callista.”

He retreated into the dark, moldy, falling apart house. The outside could keep the appearance but the inside needed serious work. It would take months if not over a year to fix and replace everything wrong with this dump. Luckily their boss was kind enough to supply them with the necessary means of redecoration and a full supply stock. It was the least they could do. 

Devin looked up the stairs. There was no going up them without breaking every single step. Instead he descended into the dark basement where the stairs were made of stone. Not bothering to turn on a light, he saw every path perfectly as he made his way into the center of the basement area.

Kneeling, he began chanting the incarnation and felt the box in his hand begin to glow. He continued chanting, drums beat around him, soon joined by the light notes of the shakuhachi. The traditional flute of his people from generations past. As the melody moved throughout the house, he opened the box allowing the twin orbs of light to come flying out. They circled each other, rising higher as they did so, then sped upstairs. 

Several minutes later when a calm silence fell over the house and Devin could only hear the lulling chirp of the crickets in the forest. He opened his eyes to find the house full furnished with everything they required. Before he went to get his family, he checked their supplies in a separate little spare room in the back corner of the basement. It wasn’t seen from the stairs which he preferred. Visitors could be noisy. 

Satisfied that everything was there, he went upstairs and opened the front door. It didn’t creak as much as it first did and the work to fix up the outside of the house would be done by his bare hands as a cover for their true purpose. It was fine. He had missed manual labor over the previous decade. 

He smiled softly when his daughter stepped out of the car rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Are we home, dad?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, we are, Felicity.”

The trio went inside to explore their new house and Felicity knew the day of her training had begun.

Hecate’s apartment

The amulet popped off of Mildred’s body when it sensed she was no longer in danger, returning the girl to her normal clothes. She was relatively dry, save for her face and hair, but the cold from that storm hung around. Accepting the blanket the librarian offered, Mildred snuggled into it while holding the cup of hot tea. “What did you mean back there?” Mildred looked up from her cup, “When you said you’ve faced their kind before?”

“Golems are not as uncommon as you’d think,” said Hecate. She was dry, having gotten changed several minutes ago, and putting on a fire in the living room’s fireplace. It was a wonder this place hadn’t upgraded to gas fireplaces but then again Hecate didn’t think Ashvale saw many visitors and starting a fire with wood and kindle suited her just fine. She preferred the fresh smell. Dusting her hands off on her hands, she rose to her feet. Her eyes caught the dark stain and she decided to cover it with the small rug and table. That should keep it hidden for a time. 

“They’re not common in Ashvale,” muttered Mildred with wide eyes. If golems were walking around, what were people doing about them? Golems were big, scary, and she could barely even fight it. “Nothing happens here!”

“Mildred,” Hecate’s voice held a warning, sensing what was about to come. 

“Golems! Golems! What’s next, trolls? Fairies? Pixies? Witches?!”

“Mildred…”

Mildred’s shoulders sagged. She felt defeated, like this was impossible, like the amulet had chosen wrong. Who was she after all? Just a girl, barely passing her classes, prime target to Ethel Hallow’s torments. She didn’t know how to fight. She couldn’t shoot a bow. Who was she kidding? “I can’t be what the amulet wants me to be.”

“No one’s asking you to change,” said the wisp, floating closer to the young girl.

Mildred slammed the amulet down on the table. “This changes everything.”

Seconds later the wisp and Mildred got into a heated argument about the amulet. Mildred wanted to give it up, to not be the chosen one because she didn’t know how to fight and how was she supposed to learn how to fight while she still had school to worry about? This wasn’t something a fifteen year old should have to worry about. Whatever needs protecting, it shouldn’t be coming to her. 

“Mildred Hubble.”

Something about the tone silenced the entire argument. Hecate had not yelled nor had she raised her voice. But the tone alone warranted utter silence and full attention directed at the dark haired woman. 

“Sit down.”

Mildred sat back at the table, her head bowed. She felt like she was in trouble for something she hadn’t done. 

The wisp opened its mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Hecate before it could utter a word. “You. Not a word.”

Hecate seated herself across from the young girl. The air was tense in the stillness. “May I?” She gestured to the amulet on the table. It gave off a faint glow and hum. 

Mildred looked from the amulet to Hecate then nodded. 

Pausing just an inch above the amulet, Hecate reached out slowly. Her fingertips traced the smooth silver metal, the markings carved into it, then took it into her hand. It had a comfortable weight. Not too heavy, not too light. Turning it over, she noted the ridges in the back. They were scarred and scratched off. Whatever significance they held was long gone by whoever made certain to erase them. In the center a gemstone resided, humming its little light almost as though it was living. As the light dimmed, she saw extremely fine and detailed lines marking the gemstone. She couldn’t see all the markings but it added to the intrigue.

“Shakespeare first introduced a Queen Titania in A Midsummer’s Night Dream,” said Hecate, setting the amulet back down. “A play about the Fae folk and mortals which I suspect is not accurate.”

“Not even remotely,” said the wisp. He quickly shushed under Hecate’s glare, floating into his seat and peeking over the edge of the table. 

“It’s a foolish play. Utter rubbish.” 

“Do you think it’s the same Queen?” Mildred stared at the amulet.

“Doubtful. Perhaps Shakespeare saw something or he was just drunk and thought it was a good idea. England is the hub for fairy folklore.”

“Do you think the Fae exist?”

Hecate thought about her answer. She had witnessed and experienced things that were supposedly only true in stories. Myths had come alive in terrifying manners and legends had attempted to kill her. She bore the burden of having an ancient god be resurrected the very first time she went on an adventure in the depths of Egypt and sent him back to the underworld. So why shouldn’t the Fae exist? She had seen worse. “Yes.”

Mildred’s eyes widened at the single word. She hadn’t expected that answer and it must have shown on her face because Hecate gave her a soft smile.

“The world is full of unexplained mysteries. As children we always believed in the unseen, in the impossible. But as people grow up they lose the capacity of wonder, of imagination, of the impossible because they don’t think it’s real until it’s staring them in the face,” said Hecate, “My uncle always said that and there is truth to his words. As there is a truth in why the amulet chose you. You may not be ready yet. Given time I believe you’ll surprise yourself in the things you’ll be capable of.”

“What if I fail?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” said Hecate. “We all fail. It’s how we learn. If everything was smooth sailing from the start, what would we learn?”

Mildred looked at the dark haired woman, thinking over her words carefully. It was a harsh truth. Failure was the stepping stone to learning. It was essential but it was also terrifying because failure could break someone’s spirit pretty quickly. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Wherever you want,” said Hecate. “May I suggest you start with this.” She slid the amulet across the table. “It would be prudent to understand the amulet before you leap head first into a fight.”

The girl hesitated when it came to the amulet. Part of her still didn’t want whatever mantle it bestowed her because she wasn’t cut out for this. Except she had the distinctive feeling the amulet wasn’t going to leave her alone. 

“Come by the library in two days. After school.” Hecate emphasised the after part. “We’ll start your training.”

“You mean I won’t be alone.”

“To let you go at this alone would be foolish and idiotic,” said Hecate. “No one your age should face this burden alone. In two days. After school.”

Mildred agreed. She was willingly to take all the help she could get but there was something about the librarian that made Mildred trust her and that was a rare thing. 

In the forest

A thunderous roar boomed across the sky and lightning rained down into the thickness of the trees. Among the lightning was a golden streak of light that slammed head on into the sole cottage. It went straight through the room, to the well warded door where it paused for a split second then vanished beneath the wards. Surprisingly there was no damage done to the cottage.

In the depths of Pippa’s library, the golden streak zoomed through until it reached the safety of the lower floors. A burst of light filled the floor. Once it died down, Pippa was laying on the bed. The gem of the Dawnwaker tumbled along the floor while the wisp staggered in its human form. The transparent form of the woman leaned against the table, one hand on her forehead, holding back the sickening feeling stirring in her stomach. 

Rubbing her temple, she looked up and saw her friend. Pushing down her queasy feeling, Mara moved quickly. She didn’t know how long she would have control over this form. A single step staggered her. Luckily she managed to catch herself along the wall. There was no time for a fall. Walking as fast as she could, she searched for the necessary ingredients. And that was when the library recognized her.

“Smart girl,” smiled Mara when a bubbling cauldron caught her attention. She made haste in preparing the potion. Once she administered it to her friend, all that was left to do was wait.

What a wait it was.

Three days later Pippa began waking up. She felt numb, every part of her body ached. The last she remembered was speaking with Hecate when- oh no!

Her eyes widened as she sat up. Pippa raised her hand, summoning her magic, watching the purple energy pour from her hand, flickering, but alive, present, strong. Relief washed through her. Question was: had she been exposed? 

“How are you feeling?”

Pippa looked up, seeing the transparent form of her friend and breathed a sigh of relief, “Like I’ve been hit by a wyvern’s tail.”

“We’ve had worse,” shrugged Mara.

Pippa nodded, “What happened?”

“Magical storm. It seems you aren’t the only witch in Ashvale.”

“That’s not possible. This has always been my place.”

“Calm down. I’m not saying you’ve grown lack in the years.” Mara pulled up a chair and seated herself by the bed. “It’s suspicious.”

“You think it was planned.”

“It explains the amulet coming back after everything we did.”

“The war was ended.” Pippa swung her legs over the end of the bed, wincing at the minor pain traveling through her head. It subsided as quickly as it came. “What is that?” She nodded in the direction of the gem lying on the floor. Its bright orange and red color glowed even with the significant light in her library.

“Dawnwaker.”

“Impossible,” said Pippa, “Dawnwaker was lost a century ago.” 

“Someone found it.”

“Hecate.”

“An interesting woman wouldn’t you say.”

“Tell me what happened.” Pippa got out of bed and walked over to the gem. However when she went to pick it up, it hummed its bright light then vanished on the spot. “Mara…”

The friends exchanged concerned looks. Neither quite daring to speak what they were both thinking. If they spoke it, that would make it true and would turn Ashvale into a hotspot for both the familiar and the alien. Which was the only reason why the amulet would come back and chose a new champion. 

“We’ll have to prepare Mildred. Are you certain you don’t want to tell her?”

“She can’t know.” Pippa shook her head, “It’s my burden. Now tell me what happened since last night?”

“Last night? Pippa, you’ve been out for three days.”

“What?!”

“That storm tried to kill you. If Hecate and I hadn’t gotten you away in time-”

“Wait, Hecate helped you? She knows?”

“Pippa-”

But the blonde witch was already gone, disappearing in a whirlwind of dark clouds and lightning, and Mara realized what the storm had done. Troubling times were ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a super long story. I'm not even going to throw an estimate on chapters out  
> So we'll see  
> I hope everyone will stick around for the long journey and the slow burn. It's definitely a Hicsqueak story, don't you worry but boy will it be a slow burn


	13. Chapter 13

Mildred gasped at the sight before her. The marking on the library was actually a portal to a vast underground city. Sure the city was nothing more than crumbled stone and walls and ruins but this was awesome! She never expected there to be this massive graveyard below their town. Maud was equally surprised and awestruck at the very sight of the ruins. That was the one condition Mildred had, Maud was to join her. She already knew about the amulet and seeing as how Maud was Mildred’s very best friend, having known each other since they were babies, there was no way Mildred was going to leave her behind. Surprisingly Hecate had not fought the matter.

“Come along, girls.”

Something about Hecate’s tone caused them to straighten up and close their mouths. They hurried down the flight of stone steps, paying close attention to any crack in the stone. At the bottom and after they followed the long path, the area split into various paths except the most paths were closed off by ropes. A single red flag hung on the middle of each rope.

“Uh...Miss Hardbroom?” started Maud. She was awfully cautious having never met the librarian until today and quite frankly she found the tall, dark haired woman terrifying. She couldn’t tell why but she certainly knew she didn’t want to cross the woman. Ever. “Why are there red flags on the ropes?”

“Those areas are off limits to both of you,” said Hecate, “The paths are too dangerous to cross.”

Maud moved a little bit closer to the middle. When she tried to peer down a path, all she saw was darkness and that made her even more positive she did not want to go down any marked off path. As they continued on, the ruins grew larger and larger. Some of these must have been massive buildings or perhaps even a castle. A castle would be amazing to explore except the path leading up to where the friends thought a castle once stood was blocked by rope.

“Miss Hardbroom, is that a castle?” Mildred tried peering over some of the large boulders and crumbled stone work.

“It may well be,” said Hecate, “I haven’t investigated it yet. And until I do, there is nothing for you down that path.”

“Imagine, Mildred, an actual castle!”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

They continued walking for several minutes, ascending a long flight of stairs where Hecate was already waiting at the top for them. She pointed downward at the arena. “These are your new training grounds.”

The girls gasped at the sight waiting for them further down. The arena was massive, lined with stone, both layered and carved into. It wasn’t clean with its piles of rubble littered the entire open field. But it gave them plenty of room, probably even more than they would ever need. Exchanging a look, the two friends took off running toward the arena.

“This place,” said the wisp, remaining up top with the librarian. “It’s vast.”

“A lost kingdom,” said Hecate. “I hope you’ll help in keeping the girls away from closed off areas. I’m not sure what things lurk down here.”

“Is it wise to bring the girls here?”

“Maybe not but it is the safest until we figure out this amulet business.”

“We? You plan on sticking around?”

“For now.” Hecate began walking down the stairs. “Abandoning the girl now would make me a worse person than I already am.”

The wisp looked toward the two girls then at the ruins surrounding them in this vast underground system. He didn’t like it, preferring the rich forests and the feel of nature all around him, but he supposed Hecate had a point. This place, in its remoteness, would be safe for Mildred.

“Armor up, Mildred,” said Hecate once everyone was in the arena and she had called the girls over.

Mildred looked puzzled for a moment then it dawned on her and she pulled the amulet from her pocket. “For the Crown of Titania, Midsummer’s Flame is mine to wield.” The familiar armor came out of the amulet and wrapped around Mildred’s form.

“No bow,” said Hecate, stopping the young girl from summoning the weapon. “Not yet.” She was going to make sure the girl wasn’t thrown into weapons combat as she had been. There were precautions and other details to learn first. “I took the liberty of designing a little obstacle course for you.”

The wisp floated out to the center of the arena, unleashing a ripple of magic. Suddenly the arena shook beneath their feet. Large transparent pillars began rising from the depths of the ground. When all the new structures were in place, the obstacle course terrified Mildred. She took a few steps back. “You’re joking.”

Hecate looked at the young girl with a raised eyebrow, “You’ve been given a sacred obligation. Until we find out the specifics, I believe you must be prepared for anything.”

“I can’t do that,” said Mildred, pointing to the obstacle course. “I could die.”

“I assure you,” said the wisp, “you won’t. The amulet will protect you.”

“Mildred,” the librarian’s soft tone drew her attention, “you can’t do this now and that’s okay. Given time, you will be able to accomplish anything. All I ask is that you try.”

Mildred nodded. She was terrified when she stared at the obstacle course but a part of her was also excited. There was a small thrill at the prospect of conquering something like this. Plus she always wanted an adventure. Now it seems adventure was knocking. Why shouldn’t she say yes? “So where do we start?”

At the Lighthouse

A bolt of lightning hurled down, scorching grass and rocks. Once the brightness died down, Pippa was gasping for air. She looked at her hands, seeing the raw element roll off of her skin, lingering at her fingertips then in the air before disappearing. Her magic thrummed beneath her skin, making her feel more alive than she had in centuries. It must be related to the storm. Something in it called to her, unlocking what she had refused to acknowledge over the previous decades in the foolish attempt to believe she was just a regular mortal.

It was far from the truth.

Evidence of her immortality was scattered throughout Ashvale except she was careful in hiding the truth and as far as she knew no one had discovered her truth. But that storm…

Pippa couldn’t explain it nor could she pinpoint an exactness yet she knew someone had summoned that storm, had forced her to remember her magic and its true power. That awful, fearful power.

Even now she felt it coursing through her body and it made her want to run. After what happened last time, she feared what this time around would bring and she wasn’t convinced she would have the same control as she did back then. Too much had happened, too little had happened, too much normal seeped into her life. There was no magic left in the world. No magic outside of Ashvale. So why would the amulet even bother?

She wanted to scream, to fling the amulet into the farthest, deepest depths of the ocean, yet she knew it would always come back. The magic it was created with far rivaled her own. Its ancient source was born long before she was and she could barely scratch the surface of such magic. But this wasn’t about her. No, this was about the amulet and why it decided her goddaughter was the best choice for whatever foolish war that was coming to Ashvale. If it was connected to Eldraine, then Goddess help them all…

Pippa looked out at the vast sea. Its waves crashed against one another, against the shore, against the rocks below. She felt the salty water on her skin and smelt it. The sea was on edge, much like herself.

And she never even got to ask Hecate about the symbol…

Then again, the portal open in the library was unexpected. She had never sensed magic there except she never went into the library much. Unable to recall the last time she visited the library before Hecate’s arrival, Pippa’s mind played back what happened at the ruins. She knew those ruins and thought they had been lost to time and dust. Seeing them mostly intact shook the witch to her core, everything about the past, her past, was making a comeback for some triumphant reveal. Problem was she couldn’t figure out why. What was so important about the past and her connections to the past, that certain people in Ashvale wanted to air it all out?

There had been rumours of an old order making a return. The Arcane Order. At first Pippa thought it was nothing more than talk. Now… Now she was beginning to wonder.

She herself had never crossed paths with The Arcane Order. She was too young to face their likes. Mara too. Everyone Pippa knew had been too young to know about the Arcane Order. Sure, they’ve all heard the legends, the myths, the stories. What mage hadn’t? Still, no one believed them to be real.

She needed help.

And she hated asking for help.

You’d think after seven centuries, give or take, a witch would no longer require aid of any sort.

“What a mess,” said Pippa.

A meow drew her attention to her right where she saw Pent sitting on the railing around the top of the lighthouse. She briefly wondered when she had gotten up here but it didn’t matter. Not with her magic itching beneath her skin.

“We have work to do, Pent,” she told the feline, “A lot of work.”

Her answer came in the flickering of the feline’s tail. Pippa looked back out at sea, troubled, concerned albeit beneath it all she was curious and somewhat excited. Something was stirring in the natural rhythm of things and she was going to be front and center to it all.

“Meow.”

In a bright flash of lightning, the witch and her familiar disappeared just as a second storm hit Ashvale. This one lacking the magical energy of the first.

The Following Week

“Good morning, Ashvale! It looks like another rainy day today so better keep that raincoat handy. Local officials have released a statement that the beach and forest will remain off limits under there’s a break in the weather.” The radio host continued to drone on but Mildred ignored it as she grabbed food from the fridge and started preparing her breakfast.

Every part of her body was sore. Barely managing to open the peanut butter jar, Mildred felt the muscles in her legs ache at every movement she made. She knew once she sat down she wasn’t going to be getting up again for a long time. It was a good thing her first class was math.

“Oh no, I’m gonna be late,” said Mildred when she looked up at the clock. Quickly finishing off her sandwich, she stuffed her things into her backpack, grabbed a milk bottle and a water bottle from the fridge, shoved them in her backpack, and ran out to the garage. She fumbled for her helmet as the garage door opened.

The rain wasn’t as heavy as it had been two days ago. Still, Mildred pulled her yellow raincoat over her shoulders, making sure her backpack was protected, and got her bike off its hook.

“Hey Millie,” greeted Maud with her bike, raincoat, and mini umbrella on her helmet, “We better hurry or we’re gonna be late.”

“Don’t remind me,” sighed Mildred, “I’m so sore. I don’t think I can even ride my bike today.”

“It’s all part of training.”

“I know. But HB makes it look so easy!”

“Yeah, she’s definitely an expert.”

“And we’re not even at bow training! How am I supposed to fight anything if I don’t even know how to shoot a bow. I can’t keep dodging and climbing all the time!”

“Millie?”

Mildred sighed again, “I know, you’re right. I should be patient and like HB said there are no shortcuts to this.”

“It’s okay,” said Maud, patting her best friend’s shoulder, “It’s hard. I get that. Which is why I’m here to support you. Come on, we’re a team. Pretty soon, we’ll be unstoppable. Well, you’ll be unstoppable.”

“Thanks, Maud. Come on, let’s go to school.”

They arrived eight minutes later just as the first bell rang and quickly locked up their bikes. Hurrying to their first period together, the best friends managed to snag their seats before the teacher arrived and luckily for them, their teacher, Miss Slyvan, was accompanied by the principle.

“Good thing we got here when we did,” whispered Maud. Mildred nodded, not quite looking at her friend because the two adults were accompanied by a young girl their age.

“Settle down,” said Miss Slyvan. Her tone clipped, effectively silencing the class, “Miss Cackle has something to say.”

“Thank you, Miss Slyvan.” The elderly plump woman glanced around at each student from the top of her glasses, smiling warmly, “I have some exciting news. Today I’m proud to announce we welcome a new student to our school and I hope I have everyone’s assurance she will be most welcome here at Ashvale High. Now allow me the pleasure of introducing Felicity Foxglove.”

The young girl gave a small nod, choosing to remain quiet, and somewhat behind the adults.

“Why don’t you take a seat over there?” Miss Sylvan suggested, indicating the free seat next to Ethel Hallow, who perked up and moved her bag a bit over to give more free room in between the seats.

Felicity nodded again, tightening her grip on her backpack, before making her way over to the seat. She quickly slid into the seat, tucking her bag under the desk.

Miss Cackle had more to say but Mildred wasn’t paying attention. She was observing the way Ethel was already striking up a conversation with the new girl, giving the appearance of them already knew each other. Which was odd and quite out of place because Mildred knew Ethel wasn’t a nice person. In fact she didn’t think Ethel had a single nice bone in her body. It was frankly suspicious causing Mildred to try and strain her hearing. Maybe catching a bit of the conversation then the door closed and Miss Slyvan cleared her throat.

“Now that the excitement has passed,” said Miss Slyvan, “Turn your textbooks to page 78. Today we discover the joys of Pythagoras Theorem. This chapter will be short because you’ll learn more about Pythagoras in Geometry next year. It doesn’t hurt learning the basics at this point.”

And it was boring. Mildred didn’t understand the importance of finding angles in a triangle because when was she going to use that in the future. She doubted she was, given the responsibilities she now had before her. The exact specifications of her responsibilities weren’t known and she hoped she’d be able to figure it out soon. But at the current moment she was more caught up in Ethel Hallow being nice, actually nice, to someone else. It puzzled Mildred to no end.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mildred observed Ethel showing the new girl around and taking her to each of her classes. Mildred didn’t believe the kindness coming from the school’s top bully. Something about it was fishy. Maud was in agreement with her and felt somewhat sorry for the new girl. Having Ethel Hallow as a first friend wasn’t going to end well once the new girl realized the Hallow child was terrible.

“Today was a bit odd wasn’t it?” Mildred commented as she went about unlocking her bike. “Ethel’s never nice.”

“Yeah,” agreed Maud, adjusting her helmet, “I didn’t think Ethel knew how to be nice.”

Enid, however, said nothing. She was rummaging through her backpack then groaned in frustration. “I forgot my book. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Enid, wait-”

It was already too late. The girl had hurried off back to school without waiting for either of them to say anything. Mildred and Maud looked at each other.

“Enid’s being weird too,” said Mildred.

“Yeah. Maybe it has something to do with the anniversary.”

Mildred’s eyes widened, “Oh, I forgot about that. Think we should do something?”

“Remember the last time?”

“Right, wait it out then?”

Maud nodded. It was all they could do even though Mildred wanted to show her other best friend the amulet. Best wait another month or so. “Come on, let’s go.”

The two rode their bikes toward the library, unaware the new girl was watching their every move as she continued walking home. Her thoughts buzzing with the new life here. While school would be easy to settle into, what troubled her was the real reason as to why her family was transferred here. Something about this town made her uneasy and nervous. She didn’t like Ashvale. A strange town with rot at its center. Felicity paused to take in the air. She smelt the forest air more than the sea, almost as if the forest was threatening to suffocate the town. It was the forest where the secrets of Asvale were hidden and it was there she’d begin.

At the library

“Are you out of your mind?” Pippa was mad. No, strike that. She was beyond mad. She was practically seething with anger and glared at the other woman. Half of her thought it was madness, disbelief echoed throughout her mind but then again there was the obvious staring at her from across the empty library.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Pippa opened her mouth then promptly closed it. She, in fact, did not have a better idea or any idea of where Mildred should be trained. Regardless that was not the issue at hand. The real problem was the fact she hadn’t been involved in the decision making. Those ruins were hardly safe, let alone fully explored. “It’s hardly safe.”

“I’m taking every precaution,” reassured Hecate.

Pippa huffed, “Hardly reassuring. They’re teenagers. They’re curious.”

“God heavens! I hadn’t realized.”

Pippa frowned, “Smartass.”

“Of course they’re curious, Pippa,” said Hecate, “I’d be concerned if they weren’t curious. The world is theirs to explore. We’re simply here to be guides. We can’t put them in bubbles regardless of how much we want to protect them. They’re going to make mistakes and they’re going to learn. We have to give them that chance.”

As much as Pippa didn’t want to agree, Hecate had a valid point. Still it didn’t lessen her anger. “The decision shouldn’t have been made without my permission. She is my goddaughter.”

Hecate could argue the point. Pippa hadn’t been around since the storm. Even this visit was abrupt, not even beginning with a hello. It was clear the blonde haired teacher was hiding something, secrets of her own, especially after the storm. And Hecate was about to address the matter when Mildred and Maud entered the library. It appeared the rest of this conversation was going to be saved for a later date.

“Uh-oh,” said Mildred upon seeing her aunt. “Am I in trouble?”

“Have a guess.”

Mildred swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously said, “No?”

“Have another guess.” Pippa looked at Maud then at Hecate, “Could you give us a moment?”

“I could use your help in locating a book, Maud,” said Hecate. The girl looked to her best friend and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder then followed after the librarian.

The silence was tense, hanging heavy in the air between them and Mildred didn’t like it because she never had any issues with Pippa. She couldn’t even recall the last time she got into trouble by her godmother. So this new feeling was not welcomed at all.

“Where have you been?” Mildred broke the silence between them. She hadn’t seen her godmother since the incident with the arrows and it had been decided they would find a training spot but nothing ever came of it. Until Hecate volunteered the library or rather some part of the library.

“I’ve been taking care of matters,” said Pippa. It wasn’t a good answer but it was decent enough. She refused to tell Mildred about her powers. It would place her goddaughter further at risk and that was something Pippa couldn’t allow to happen. “Hecate tells me you have a training place.”

Mildred’s face lit up. “We do! It’s the coolest thing ever. Just wait till you see it.”

“Why didn’t you come to me first? Those ruins are dangerous.”

“We’re not allowed to go into the marked off areas.”

Pippa made a skeptical face, “And since when have you ever listened?”

“You and mom aren’t as scary as HB.”

“HB?”

“Miss Hardbroom,” said Mildred, “She’s terrifying. Plus she took out a golem during the storm when I froze up.”

Pippa took a deep breath. It appeared she had missed quite a bit while she was recovering and off in her own thoughts and plans at figuring the situation out. Now it seemed she might be in the wrong. Perhaps it was a good thing Hecate had offered this odd place up for training. Regardless of how worried Pippa was and will be, she now knew Mildred was in good hands. At least so it seemed and that was the problem wasn’t it? Hecate came off as a trustworthy person. Something about the mysterious woman was welcoming. “I’m sorry I disappeared.”

Mildred smiled, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“I guess that makes us even huh?”

Mildred nodded, “Could we hang out this weekend?”

Pippa smiled softly, “I think so. Now why don’t you show me your training?”

Mildred beamed. She took off to find Maud and HB. A brief glance was exchanged by the adults when they were in the same room again then Hecate pressed her palm against the symbol. A brief flicker of silver fire appeared around the woman’s hand and was gone again a split second later.

But Pippa had noticed the change in color. She knew what silver flames meant. Perhaps it was best to keep a close eye on the librarian.

The girls led the way. The little wisp already popping out of Mildred’s backpack and flying around. Pippa really hoped she didn’t bring him to school with her. She watched as the trio fell easily into conversation as they continued one while Pippa lingered behind for Hecate to catch up.

“Not going to pass out again are you?”

Pippa raised an eyebrow at the other woman then shook her head, “I think those days are behind us.”

“Hmm,” Hecate hummed in response. She walked a step or two behind the blonde in case she did pass out. That was until Pippa deliberately made their steps match. “Perhaps I owe you an apology.”

“Perhaps?”

“Yes, once I figure out where I misstepped.”

“An apology would be easier.”

“If I was in the wrong, I would agree.”

“Did you tell Julie?”

“No,” said Hecate, “that responsibility falls to Mildred. She has expressed the interest of not involving her mother.”

“And you won’t tell Julie yourself?”

“By breaking Mildred’s trust and frankly betraying her?” Hecate gave a chuckle, “I thought we are the adults here.”

“Adults make the responsible choices.”

“Interesting choice of words, Pippa.” Hecate said no more on the matter as they arrived at the arena.

Pippa was taken back at the sight before her. The obstacle course stood firm in place and she could tell which two members decided to help in erecting it. She gave a glare at the wisp when he asked what she thought. Shrinking back, the wisp floated back over to Mildred. She knew his magic along with Mara’s was present in the course which raised the question as to why they both helped out Hecate. And why did Mara fail to mention this while she remained behind in Pippa’s library.

“What do you think?” Mildred gestured to the obstacle course. “I haven’t reached the top yet but I’m getting better. Only fell seventeen times last time.”

“I’m sorry,” started Pippa, pulling her gaze away from the course, “What do you mean seventeen times? Hecate!”

Hecate popped out from one of the designed obstacles, some rope in her hands. The sudden call of her name stopped her checks. “Yes?”

“Seventeen times? Seventeen?!”

Hecate frowned then it dawned on her. “Oh. Well. Yes. You cannot expect her not to fall.”

“Seventeen, Hecate. Seven-teen.”

“It’s an improvement. The amulet protects her from each fall.”

“You should be protecting her!”

“With what? Pillows? Do you want me to cover this whole arena with pillows? Do you want me to find the golems and whatnot and tell them to go easy?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Hecate gestured to their surroundings. “We’re in a graveyard, Pippa. There are no comforts here.”

“Uh...did she just say graveyard?” Maud asked the wisp. He bobbed up and down in acknowledgement.

“This is hardly acceptable,” countered Pippa, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And a magical amulet choosing a kid is?”

“Hey, I’m not a kid,” protested Mildred, but it fell on deaf ears as the adults ignored her. Leaving the trio to listen to Pippa and Hecate argue back and forth: Pippa for the sake of Mildred’s safety and wellbeing versus Hecate’s rather realistic view when it came to the dangers Mildred could face at any given time.

“This isn’t helping anyone,” stated the wisp. “I think I remember a trick to help them get along.”

Mildred shook her head, “No, definitely not. What we need is some way to get them to agree on my training.”

“Well,” Maud sighed, “they bring up valid points. So technically neither one of them is wrong.”

“Ugh!” Mildred fell back on the ground.

It was about twenty minutes later while Mildred was playing with the amulet, waiting for the two to finish arguing that she tossed the amulet into the air. The first time she caught it without fail. Second time much of the same result. Third time, however, the amulet remained floating in the air.

Confused Mildred looked up, seeing the amulet slowly rotating mid-air. Then a pulsing light shot out in all directions effectively silencing the argument.

“Mildred,” Pippa called out, “what did you do?”

“Nothing! Honest,” said Mildred.

“The amulet must know these ruins,” said Hecate.

“And how would you know that?”

“Because, Miss Pentangle, a relic pointing toward something either knows these ruins or an object within these ruins.”

“Now you’re an expert on amulets?” Pippa huffed.

“Hardly,” said Hecate, grabbing her bag, “I’m an archaeologist. Let’s go.”

Mildred hurried after the librarian, eager to see what the amulet was planning on showing them. It seemed when Hecate began moving in the direction the amulet was pointing, the amulet moved from its spot to be at the forefront of the group, acting very much like a guide.

Maud glanced at Pippa, offered a sheepish smile and shrugged, then hurried after her best friend.

“Was the argument necessary?” The wisp asked, hovering by Pippa’s side, only moving when the witch finally did (albeit she let out a frustrated groan first).

“They have no idea what happened in the past yet they treat this like a game,” said Pippa.

“Oh, it’s hardly a game,” said the wisp, “but should a girl, Mildred’s age, actually carry that burden right now?”

Pippa frowned. She hadn’t thought about the burden the truth would set upon her goddaughter’s shoulders. It was true what Hecate said earlier that she could only protect her from so much before it all came crashing down. Yet the last time…

Last time, it was too much. She had lost everything. She couldn’t lose Mildred. Not to something like this.

The amulet guided them through the labyrinth of the ruins. Hecate always in the front, checking the path, looking out for any traps or dangers before she allowed the others to join her. Pippa noticed how keen Hecate’s eyes were. Often she spotted uneven ground on the verge of collapse before anyone could step on the stones. It was almost as though the woman held sixth sense when it came to such matters. Suddenly the amulet stopped at a dead end and pointed downward.

Hecate peered over the edge, seeing nothing but darkness and a strange fog seeping in. “Right. You’re staying up here.”

“What? But-”

“No.”

The single word silenced Mildred in a way Pippa had never seen before. Her goddaughter liked protesting things until either she got her way or the effective no was enough to defeat her.

Hecate removed her bag and pulled out a rope bundle. She tied it around one of the larger boulders, testing her knots before tossing the rest over the edge. Returning to her bag, she took out a pair of climbing axes. After attaching them to the clip on her pants, she activated a flare and hung it at her waist then pocketed a few more.

“You will not follow me,” she told the girls before turning to the wisp, “Make sure they don’t.” Hecate tested the rope again while walking to the ledge.

“Hecate,” started Pippa.

Hecate paused.

“Be careful.”

Hecate smiled, “This isn’t my first time but I will.” With that, Hecate pushed off the ledge and dropped below into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a small update but I hope it all makes sense

A dusty tome was dropped on the stone table. Hecate waved the dust aside to get a better look at the object she spent the last hour retrieving from the depths below. She probably looked a mess right now but that was something that didn’t bother her. It wasn’t her first time moving through the makeshift tunnels and caverns to get to something and she doubted it would be her last. 

“Where was it hidden?” Mildred asked with big eyes. She was equally curious and cautious of the book. Because the last book she opened held the amulet and turned her into Titiana’s Champion. Whatever that meant. At least it was an evolving thing. Evolving at a glacial pace. 

“Far below ground.” Hecate didn’t elaborate and the look she gave the girls made them decide against pressing the matter. Besides they need not know about the underground caverns lest they go exploring them. “The way is closed now.”

Mildred nodded. That was a good thing or at least she thought it was a good thing. 

“But why this book?” Maud stared at its blank cover. She didn’t quite dare touch it. Something about its blankness made her uncomfortable. 

Pippa, however, tensed when she saw the book. She knew what book it was. After all she held its companion, The Maraid, in her private library. To see this one again was not a sign she had expected. “The Wall of Wishes,” she whispered, barely loud enough for the wisp to hear.

The wisp gasped to cover up what the witch had said. He quickly hovered closer to the book, clearing his throat. “It is as I suspected,” he said. There was a brief glance exchanged between Hecate and Pippa, neither saying anything, both knowing Hecate had heard what Pippa said. “The Wall of Wishes. An ancient book written by the first Fae born long, long ago. It’s mostly a tale about the creation of the Fae and their world. But I gather we’ll find much more than a simple history lesson.”

“And it will be a lesson we save for tomorrow,” announced Hecate.

Mildred and Maud began protesting until a sharp glare from the librarian silenced them.

“It is a school night. You both need to get home, do your homework, and get some rest. The book will remain here.” Hecate added the last part when she noticed the way Mildred kept glancing at the book and she wagered the girl was rather relieved at the news from how her shoulders dropped. “We’ll train tomorrow then tackle the book for a bit.”

The girls agreed and said their goodbyes. The wisp lingered behind a bit until Pippa told him to go. Someone needed to keep an eye on Mildred and the amulet. 

Silence hung in the air between Pippa and Hecate. While the librarian wanted to crack open the book and explore its contents, she felt it was best to wait a bit. “You care a great deal for her,” said Hecate.

“Yeah, well,” Pippa sighed, “I am her godmother.”

“She’s lucky to have you.”

Pippa didn’t say anything, holding Hecate’s gaze, then flickered away to the book.

“Do you want to take it?”

Pippa couldn’t hide her surprise at the question. “You would let me?”

“Yes. I did offer,” said Hecate as she picked up the book. “I trust you. I don’t know why I should but I do. Here.”

The witch stared at the dusty book being held out to her. After a second or two, she took it. If her hands trembled as she reached for it, Hecate didn’t say anything and for that she was grateful. 

There were things they should talk about. Mainly the storm and what happened during it, especially the fact Pippa probably owed her life to the librarian. Pippa also had quite a few questions for the other woman, including the original reason of why she went to see her that fateful day. Unfortunately she couldn’t bring herself to ask a single one. She wasn’t sure if that was on her or simply because she didn’t want to acknowledge anything had happened at all.

Suddenly Pippa was feeling exhausted. Would a hundred year nap even be possible? She doubted it. Such a disastrous thing would only add to her stress.

“May I walk you home?”

The question pulled Pippa from her thoughts and she looked at the other woman for a moment then nodded, “I’d like that.”

They left the library together. Hecate locking up behind them and their stroll toward the town center was casual. Neither speaking, not quite daring to break the silence. While it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was more of a relaxed silence that began teetering toward the unspoken questions lingering between the women.

“How long do you plan on protecting Mildred?” Hecate’s question broke the silence. “You raised interesting points today, however, it seems like you wish Mildred to never do anything with the amulet.”

Pippa opened her mouth to protest the mere notion of it but she didn’t. It was true. Pippa wanted the amulet gone from Mildred, the faster, the better because nothing good would come of it. And while Hecate had searched below ground, following that blasted amulet, Pippa had replayed their argument. It was true what Hecate said. Pippa was idling, hoping against all odds this thing with the amulet would blow over and it would vanish from Mildred’s life. Even now she wanted to avoid telling Mildred the truth about the amulet, its origin, its history. Especially its history. “She’s too young,” said Pippa softly, “Barely even in high school. She shouldn’t have to deal with the things to come.”

“What’s to come?”

Pippa shook her head, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Hecate didn’t say anything instead letting the silence settle between them as they walked another block. “My parents died when I was young. I didn’t have family other than them until my uncle took me in. He hid the truth behind my parents’ deaths for years.” Hecate looked up at the sky, stars scattered across the midnight blanket. “He thought my father was insane for doing what he did.” 

“You see, my father grew up with a fable. It spoke of a mortal man who sought out meaning to life. He wandered aimlessly for years. The man met gods and goddesses, nature deities and sprites, demons, and the like. He traveled to vast worlds. Never settling, never eating, never drinking anything for fear of it making him stay in place. Then one day he came across a lone old man. The man’s name was Irmgard. He had once been a great warrior, fighting the king’s fight until the sand swallowed the kingdom whole, and he had been left to wander through the deepest caverns for months.”

“Something about Irmgard convinced the man to stay. You see the warrior had fought in a war centuries old yet here he was as real to the man as the very ground he stood on. He listened to Irmgard’s stories, was fascinated by the life Irmgard had led. And when Irmgard offered him food and drink, he accepted. He stayed many nights by Irmgard never quite realizing the trap surrounding him.”

“You see while Irmgard spun his tales and told his stories of a long forgotten time, the man lost focus of what was around him. Then one day Irmgard passed. Vanishing on the wind after saying his time had come. The man mourned him for some time before he too went to continue on his journey. Except he couldn’t. Irmgard trapped him in a world he didn’t know. Had the mortal stayed long enough in other places and listened to what people had to say and not valued the input of a single stranger, this might have been prevented. You see he trusted Irmgard because Irmgard reminded him of the home he left behind. The mortal refused to listen to the gods simply because he believed they couldn’t relate to him and his struggles.”

“But the mortal man was stubborn. He only wished to hear things that were to his benefit and when people saw his arrogance, they refused to share their knowledge with him. In turn his arrogance and favoritism became his undoing.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Pippa asked when the story ended, although she suspected some things were left out.

“Would you rather be kept prisoner in a world you didn’t know or would you rather have a fighting chance? If the man had accepted to learn the stories of the others, he perhaps would not have fallen into Irmgard’s trap.” Hecate shrugged, “It’s a story that draws attention to the arrogance of man and his ignorance to learn. I never liked it but it’s always stayed. My father attempted to retrace the man’s journey and lost his life in the process.”

Hecate paused for a moment then said, “I don’t have the gift of foresight. No one does. But knowledge is a treasure trove to do what we wish with. I firmly believe with knowledge we can better prepare ourselves for what lays on the horizon. Would it not be better to have Mildred prepared for what’s to come instead of keeping her in the dark? Perhaps things will turn out differently than you think and perhaps they’ll turn out exactly the way you think, however, I believe Mildred shouldn’t be going in blind.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Pippa raised an eyebrow and commented in a light teasing tone.

Hecate let out a chuckle, “I do my fair share of research. There will always be unpredictable things but we adapt and overcome. No harm comes from learning.”

“People trapped in the past would disagree with you.”

“Good thing we’re both in the present then.”

Pippa fell silent. Her mind pondering the words, the story, Hecate’s reasonings. She opened her mouth several times to say something yet didn’t, instead dropping the question from her mind and kept walking until they came to her apartment. “This is me,” she said, nodding at the apartment building. 

“It’s in a nice place,” commented Hecate. The street was quiet but given the time that was no surprise. She suspected there wouldn’t be much noise in this area regardless of what time of day it was. 

“Hecate,” Pippa paused for a moment. There was something on her mind, something that had been nagging at her since Mildred had taken up training with the librarian. “Why do you want to help Mildred?”

“I’d be an idiot to let her go at this alone,” said Hecate. “Goodnight, Pippa. It’s been an eventful day.”

Pippa didn’t believe that answer. Still she said her goodnight and entered the apartment building. Hecate didn’t leave until Pippa was inside and it made the witch wonder. What secrets was the librarian hiding? And what was her real reason for helping Mildred?

That weekend

It was a full moon that Saturday. While Mildred received her training and Pippa mentioned she was still deciphering the book (which Hecate didn’t quite believe but never questioned the woman on), there were other stirrings in Ashvale. One being the youngest child of the Hallow family sneaking out of the house. Sybil looked around in the darkness of her backyard, pulling her hood further down to help hide her face. Luckily for her, Ethel was off somewhere else with their mother and her dad was fast asleep. 

Sybil tightened her grip on her backpack. The object hidden inside didn’t weigh much yet her heart was racing at what she was about to do. Still, Sybil took a deep breath. She was the only one who could.

The Hallow family suffered a tragedy two years ago when Esmeralda, the eldest daughter, went missing. She was camping in the forest with some of her friends when a tear happened and she was pulled in. But officially the town said she went missing in the forest along with her friends. The Hallows knew the truth. Her godfather knew the truth. But Ashvale couldn’t know the truth. The truth was too harsh. And Sybil had been bothered by the story ever since it occurred. 

She wanted Esmeralda back. It even got to the point where Sybil began sneaking out of her house at night and searching the forest. The forest was terrifying at night but it was the only time she could actually explore. If her parents knew they’d lose their minds and she’d be grounded for life. 

It was on one of these nightly outings that Sybil came across another tear. This one didn’t open much nor did it try to suck her in. It almost seemed like a little pocket to peer into and what she saw shook her. Another world existed beyond the tear. It was almost like it was pressed against this world. Like another dimension or a mirror world or another realm or something. Sybil didn’t understand the science behind it no matter how many books she read on the matter.

But within the tear she came across a creature. A creature that looked much like a human except it had wings and pointed ears and it was soon joined by another similar creature. They had whispered together for several minutes before both disappeared. Sybil thought that was about it that was going to happen when she heard a man speak.

"What is your name, little girl?"

The deep voice stopped Sybil from leaving and when she turned around she was staring at the pale skinned man. He was taller than her father with ink black hair. His eyes the color of deep green and his features rather befitting of a prince.

"I'm not supposed to give my name to a Fae," said Sybil, suspecting that was what the man was.

"Clever girl," said the man with a smile, "And who taught you that?"

"My mother," said Sybil, "and my sister."

"A certain Esmerelda Hallow perhaps?"

"You know my sister?"

"I have seen you walk this forest every night under the full moon. The same time as the theft of two mortal girls several years ago."

Sybil narrowed her eyes, "You know who took them or were you the one who took my sister?"

"I know who took your sister. Perhaps we can make a deal."

Sybil shook her head, "I should really be going." She wanted no part in a deal with a Fae. Especially after all the stories she had heard regarding the trickery of the Fae folk.

"I'll return your sister and her friend," said the princely Fae.

"What do you want in return?" Sybil frowned. She really shouldn't be entertaining this idea. She should go.

The Fae summoned his magic and revealed an object, "This was stolen from me many years ago. I believe you know where it is. Retrieve it and bring it back here in seven months and you'll have your sister back."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

The Fae tossed his crown through the tear. It landed on the forest floor where vines took hold of it, binding it in place. "If I am untruthful, the royal crown is yours."

Sybil stared at the crown then realized it was the very crown from the Tales of Emberclav. "You're Okos, the son of Credo from Emberclav."

"You know your lore, child," said the Fae.

"You have a brother."

"My brother matters not. Your concern is our deal."

Sybil became quiet. Her mind spinning at what all this could mean. "If you can truly get my sister back, then we have a deal."

And that was seven months ago. Now Sybil slipped into the woods, following the same path she always took. She visited the crown often in the months between then and now. At first she didn't believe it then she came around. Each visit she saw the crown. Each visit she remembered the conversation. And every time she returned home she reread the stories about Emberclav.

Part of her didn't trust the deal she had made with Okos. If it was the Fae Prince, that was. Sybil wasn't as naive as she appeared. She had listened in to plenty of her family's meetings with others. She knew all about The Arcane Order and their intentions. Honestly she didn't care as much about the Order as Ethel, who now that she was a part of the Order, would go on and on about them.

All Sybil wanted was her older sister and best friend back.

It took her forty minutes to get to the spot where the crown was. She stopped countless times, thinking she was being followed but nothing ever appeared.

Brushing some fallen leaves from the crown, Sybil shined her flashlight around the area. The trees loomed in the forest, surrounding her was the night's darkness, and she couldn't stop the shiver going down her back.

Several minutes later, the tear opened across from the crown. She couldn't see much past the darkness. Was it night there too?

"Did you bring it?"

"Where's my sister?"

"You'll find her at the brook toward the northbend. It's west of the view of the lighthouse."

Sybil looked behind her then turned a little in the proper direction. "That's two miles from here."

The Fae Prince pushed the two creatures, she had seen the first time of coming across the tear, through. "They will guide you there. Do you have what I asked for?"

Sybil took off her backpack and unzipped it. "What does it do?"

"It's best you don't know. Hand it over."

Sybil looked at the artifact she took from her father's study. "And my sister? She's there?"

"Yes," said Okos. He pointed to the crown still attached to the forest floor. "That will stay until you two are reunited."

She had no reason to believe him. She had no reason to do what she did. But Sybil Hallow handed over the relic then went off with the two small fae in search of her sister.

It was a good hike through the forest where the fae creatures spoke to her and she with them. Simple conversation but it was nice and the three did laugh a bit. Sybil was good at making them feel at ease because she knew the supposed Hallow history and the fueled hatred between Hallow and Fae. It wasn't something on her mind. And when they came to the spot Prince Okos mentioned, Sybil rushed forward, "Esme!"

It took a bit of shaking her sister's shoulder for the older Hallow to come around. When she did, she frowned, squinting at the darkness around her and the flashlight in her face, "Sybil?"

Sybil smiled widely, "You're back!" She threw her arms around her sister's neck in a tight hug.

Esmerelda looked at the fae and tightened her grip on her sister, "Thank you," she said to them.

The fae were taken back by the words and could barely make out a response. Flattered as they were having never received kindness before and so they deeply bowed in acknowledgement. They stayed around to escort the Hallow siblings back to the edge of the forest then disappeared with haste back to their master. The crown disappearing from the forest floor the moment they crossed into the tear.

Sybil clung to her sister, fearful she would disappear again, as they walked home.

Esmerelda paused before they reached the house. "You need to get back inside."

Sybil shook her head, "No, I can't."

"And what are you going to tell mom and dad when we both show up?"

"Um..." Sybil frowned, "I hadn't thought of that."

Esmerelda smiled warmly, "Sneak back inside and pretend you're sleeping. I'll wait outside for ten minutes then I'll ring the doorbell. Go on."

Sybil looked back the house then to her sister. She gave her another hug, "Seven minutes."

"Okay," smiled Esmerelda.

Sybil hurried off, climbing back to her window. Esme was rather impressee, never having imagine young, quiet Sybil would be a rule breaker.

The young Hallow barely had time to throw on her pjs and climb into bed when the door bell rang. Her mother's scream rang through the house, waking everyone.

And just like that Esmerelda Hallow was back where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this story will turn out...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I was a bit stuck on where to take this story because there's several directions it can go but I think I got something. I hope it'll all work out. Probably will. Still, sorry for the late update!  
> Enjoy!

The fact that the eldest Hallow child was no longer lost was kept secret from the rest of the town by the family. Surprisingly Esmerelda hadn’t protested the notion. She’d been gone too long and simply wanted to spend time with her family. Her mother took the week off of work, gushing over her eldest daughter, elated to have her back home, and fearful if she looked away long enough Esmerelda would disappear. The Hallows were in good spirits, laughing more, happy. A rare thing to grace them and Sybil had no doubts anymore when she saw the smiling faces of her parents. She had done the right thing.

Except not everyone was happy about Esmerelda’s return. Ethel’s mood had turned from shock to happiness to very sour. No longer was she important in her mother’s eyes as her mother constantly fussed over Esmerelda. And Ethel’s mood only worsened as was evident as she pushed Mildreding against the lockers in the changing rooms. 

“Watch where you’re going, loser! It’s bad enough you can’t play ball properly with no father around.”

Mildred gritted her teeth, her hands curling into fists. Maud must have noticed because she placed a firm hand on her forearm and shook her head.

“Figures. You’re no bark and definitely no bite. Leave that to the more qualified people.” Ethel tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room, followed close by her usual lackeys.

“She’s not worth it, Millie,” said Maud, shaking her head again. 

“One day she’s going to regret it,” said Mildred, grabbing her belongings and shoving them into her backpack. “Let’s go, Maud.”

The two friends left the gym, walked across the campus to their bikes. It was then Mildred noticed the heavy clouds looming above Ashvale. The radio hadn’t mentioned anything about rain today and she hoped there wouldn’t be a repeat of what happened during the storm. She didn’t think she could handle another golem fight. It was too terrifying, too big, too real. Part of her still believed the amulet chose wrong. Her training with HB still revolved around the obstacle course and she hadn’t even been able to climb it. Whenever HB showed her the ropes, the librarian made it look so easy. Never breaking a sweat or having labored breathing, nothing! Mildred began to think the librarian was superhuman. It was the only explanation behind it all. 

Unlocking their bikes, Maud and Mildred followed the familiar path to the library. Most of the renovations were done but HB held off on opening it. How she managed to get most of them done was beyond Mildred. The librarian truly was a mystery but also amazing. When they entered the library, Mildred had the sneaking suspicion she wasn’t going to tackle the obstacle course. A fact very much confirmed when they saw Pippa and Hecate speaking together. The book HB had found in the ruins was sitting on the table and this time both wisps were present. 

“Are you two going to argue again?” Mildred asked hesitantly.

Pippa let out a soft sigh, “No, of course not. We’ve worked most of that out.”

Mildred looked from her godmother to her mentor cause that was probably what HB was becoming even though no one had any idea what was going on. She didn’t quite believe the two had decided to make peace. Then again what did she know about the thinking of adults?

“Most being the key word,” said Hecate. She pointed to the chairs. “Have a seat, you two. There won’t be training today.”

Mildred knew it. She resisted the urge to deflate in the chair. There was already too much information floating around in her mind. Three upcoming tests that relied on memorizing numerous things, Ethel’s bullying and Mildred had a feeling this week was going to get worse, and her mother had a conference coming up.

Maud, on the other hand, couldn’t hide her excitement. “Are we going to study the book?”

“Yes,” said Pippa after a moment of silence. It always started with a book didn’t it? Pippa resisted the urge to sigh again. A book had changed her life too so very long, long ago. But this: The Wall of Wishes, an ancient book written by the first Fae born long, long ago, told the tale about the creation of the Fae and their world, the Netherworld. She had been there once. In the Netherworld and swore never to set foot in that forsaken place ever again. There was a slight comfort of mind, knowing Eldraine stood between this realm and the Netherworld. Unfortunately even Eldraine wasn’t without its own fair share of problems. Problems that now were increasing due to the disappearance of the cauldron. The same cauldron that brought the amulet back to this realm and honestly it was just a mess. 

“Pippa?”

Hecate’s voice brought the witch out of her wandering thoughts and she offered a small uneasy yet reassuring smile. 

Pippa cleared her throat and touched the book. The past never could stay hidden could it? 

“Why is it called The Wall of Wishes?” Maud asked, “I always thought the Fae weren’t wish granters. I mean, they’re not genies are they?”

“No, Maud,” said Pippa, “A Fae only knows how to take. Not give. And if it offers something there’s always a catch.” She peeled back the cover, “It’s called The Wall of Wishes because the Fae have a twisted sense of humor and should never be trusted.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” commented Hecate.

“Oh and you’ve never faced something mythical?”

Hecate raised her hands in surrender, “Fair enough. I don’t know the truth of Ashvale.”

“I’m sorry,” Pippa shook her head, “It’s just this isn’t the first time your amulet has come to Ashvale, Mildred. I was there last time and I saw what happened. It wasn’t good.”

Silence passed among the group before a wisp floated down to the book and turned the pages, “Perhaps we should start at the beginning. Shall we?” 

And so the story began

The problem was as the story began Mildred wasn’t able to pay much attention. She’d been too tired over the last couple of days, balancing training with school work, and the ever hovering bullying of Ethel. While she was interested in hearing the story, she just didn’t have the energy to listen. It wasn’t until the cover slammed shut that Mildred snapped awake. 

“Huh? What’d I miss?”

“Only the coolest story in history!” Maud said after closing her mouth. “That was awesome!”

“If the champion feels it unnecessary to hear the past, perhaps-”

“No, it’s not that. I spent most of the night studying for my chemistry test. If I don’t pass science, my mom’s going to kill me,” said Mildred, “And I’ll repeat the grade. Could we go over the book again?”

“The story was only the beginning,” said Pippa, “Mildred, is this too much for you?”

“What? No, no, it’s fine. It’s just so much at once,” said Mildred, “I’ll do better.”

“We’ll take it one step at a time. We’ll shift your training around.”

“What concerns me,” said Hecate before Mildred could protest the notion, “is if the amulet has returned where are its enemies? Ashvale is quiet even in the dead of night and the golem was once during a storm but we know it wasn’t tied to the amulet.”

“They could be binding their time,” said one of the wisps

“For what?”

Pippa’a face fell as a memory came to mind, “The new moon.”

“That’s in three days.”

“I suspect those who summoned the amulet will break the seal,” said Pippa before she realized it was something she hadn’t mentioned before.

“Witches? Are you saying there are witches in Ashvale?”

Pippa turned to Hecate then nodded after a long minute, “Yes.”

“Right.” Hecate’s mind already whirling with what to do against witches. She had faced a coven of crazed witches in the forests of Siberia when she was searching for the flower of immortality. Of course, it was more of a supernatural element and Ashvale was no different, given the amulet.

“That’s it?!” said Mildred, “We’re not going to freak out over the fact she just said witches?! As in actual children eating witches?!”

“Not all witches eat children, Mildred, don’t be absurd,” said Pippa.

“But witches,” repeated Milded.

“Are not of your concern,” said Hecate. “We’ll take care of the witches while you worry about the amulet.”

“But what about this seal thing?”

Pippa and Hecate exchanged a look before Pippa spoke, “We’ll figure that out too. You deal with school.”

Nothing more was said on the subject and the two adults left them to pour over the book. Mildred examined the pictures, seeing the story unfold rather than reading it. In a few images she thought she saw the amulet hidden amongst the designs but she couldn’t really tell.

“Weird,” whispered Muad.

“What is?” Mildred looked at her best friend slightly confused.

“It definitely seems like they’re hiding something,” said Maud, “it’s almost like they’re hiding something from each other too.”

“Well, yeah, Maud, HB just moved to town. We’re kinda forcing them to be together.”

“No, it’s not that,” said Maud. She wanted to say more but thought it was better to ponder her theory. “Right, we should go. Got a chemistry test to study for again. Say, HB, can we take the book home?”

Hecate felt her eye twitch at the nickname and glared, “Bring it back tomorrow.”

“Thanks!” She grabbed the book and practically lifted Mildred from her chair, “Come on, wisps!”

Pippa let out a long breath when the kids left. She was exhausted. Mildred wasn’t the only one stretched thin as she more often than not forgot her lesson plans and quickly made something up on the spot. The slip up today was unfortunate. She hadn’t wanted to reveal her suspicions of witches being in Ashvale but now it was out in the open. Then she recalled Hecate’s words. “So…”

“So,” echoed Hecate as she looked around the room. Renovations still needed to be somewhat done here and there but the exploration of the ruins tempted her too much. Her break from the renovations seemed to stretch on and on.

“Witches in Ashvale,” started Pippa carefully but she noted no obvious reaction from the other woman.

“Yes, you mentioned that earlier. Although I suspect it was a slip of the tongue.”

Pippa frowned for a fraction. She knew she would have to be careful around the newcomer because she was observant, too observant. It added to Pippa’s curiosity about the woman. “Yes, I didn’t want Mildred to know. What’s a child to do against witches?”

“Throw water on them,” said Hecatem “I heard that’s useful.”

“It never works.”

“No,” agreed Hecate, “it doesn’t.”

“Your witches?”

“Russia, Romania, and Bulgaria. You?”

“Ashvale,” said Pippa, leaving out the other realms. “Why Eastern Europe? What were you doing there?”

“Finishing my father’s work,” said Hecate. “He believed in the flower of immortality. An old-”

“Arabian folktale,” finished Pippa. She had heard the stories before, thought they were farfetched and absurd, yet this was most curious. “Was it real?”

Hecate didn’t say anything for several minutes then decided to answer truthfully. “Yes. It’s gone now. All of it.” She had personally set the entire garden on fire. Well kind of. There just happened to be a lot of mercs around and barrels of gunpowder and she had stolen several grenades. It all happened so fast. But it wasn’t something she regretted.

Pippa was quiet. She wondered if Hecate would or rather could believe the truth about Ashvale yet she didn’t know if revealing such things at this point would offer any aid. Plus there was the fact she didn’t truly know the other woman. Not yet, at least.

“What’s your plan?”

“Excuse me?” Pippa looked at the librarian confused.

“The witches in Ashvale. What’s your plan?”

“Oh,” Pippa let out a shaky breath. She wasn’t sure where to start. She had some suspects but if she started snooping now, people would know. She was, after all, just the kind, beautiful history teacher. Plus she had the public declaration that always had everyone’s eyes on her so her hands were pretty tied.

“You don’t have one,” said Hecate.

Pippa’s eyebrows rose, “No, no, I do have a plan. It’s just a delicate matter.”

“Mhm,” hummed the dark haired woman, “So you have nothing.”

“Not in the strictest sense.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”

“Do you?” countered Pippa and much to surprise, Hecate smiled.

“I know what I could be doing. Given the proper starting point.”

“What makes you think you’re qualified?” 

“I’m a librarian. We’re qualified in far more ways than you may think,” stated Hecate.

“Fine. If you can get under the town center, there are wards guarding a black steel door. It was once a meeting place for an old coven. Perhaps you can find some clues there.” Pippa slipped on her jacket. “The wards are probably dead. But still, do be careful, Hecate.”

“Always am,” said Hecate. 

Pippa wrote something down on the notepad and tore the page from the pad. “Meet me here if you find something.” The witch tried to ignore the warmth flowing into her body when their fingers brushed against one another.

She left five minutes later. It was getting dark out. Pippa zipped up her jacket and headed home. Once at her apartment building she was about to step inside when she stopped. It felt like someone was watching her. Walking back to the sidewalk, Pippa looked both ways before staring directly across the street. There, faintly, she could make out someone standing in the shadows, just on the outskirts of the park. 

Neither she or the stranger moved. It felt like a stand off between the two. One waiting for the other to make the first move and when Pippa realized it was quiet, too quiet without the sounds of any insects. She began to suspect something was amiss about the stranger.

Taking the first step, she crossed the street, going a bit further into the park where she could make out the thin figure then surprise came over her.

“Please don’t run, Miss Pentangle. I shouldn’t be here but I had to know,” said Esmerelda, keeping to the shadows. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing around her former teacher.

“What do you have to know?” Pippa had the feeling she wasn’t going to like the next words to come from the young teens mouth. Even now she was trying to wrap her mind around whether or not Esmerelda was truly here or an illusion created by-

“That you’re the Thornwood Witch.”

Pippa swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn’t heard or been called that in many years and it wasn’t a title she wanted to carry. “Where did you hear that?”

“So it’s true then? It’s true the war is going to continue,” said Esmerelda but it appeared she was more talking to herself than to Pippa, “Okos said as much.”

“Esmerelda,” said Pippa cautiously, “who took you that night?”

“I’m not sure. I can’t really remember.” Esmerelda shook her head. “I never got a good look.”

“Where did you go?” Although Pippa suspected she already knew.

“Eldraine.” Esmerelda looked around then shook her head. “I have to go. I’m sorry but I’m not your enemy in this.”

Pippa wanted to ask more but the teen was already running through the shadows of the park. Her heart raced at the information she just heard.

“Curious little thing, isn’t she?”

Pippa whirled around at the voice. It was one she knew all too well and suddenly she found herself face to face with the fae prince.

Okos smiled before he touched the witch’s forehead with a long pale finger and froze her on the spot. He swirled around her, floating midair. Smiling, observing, smelling the air that was so very much different from the realm he’d just came from. “I have a little bargain to make with the Thornwood Witch.”


	16. Chapter 16

Finding the secret switch on the statue hadn’t been hard. Following the stairs down into a deep tunnel wasn’t hard either. Slowly and cautiously exploring said tunnel and the underground wasn’t hard. What was hard was the fact that Pippa mentioned wards and the fact that wards usually didn’t affect humans or mortals or whatever. Traps were usually set if you wanted to catch a person. Wards were meant to keep stronger things out. Or in. Whichever. 

Hecate paused at a fork in the tunnel. She was looking for a black steel door. With wards. Right. Don’t forget the wards. But it wasn’t the fact that Pippa mentioned wards that was the hard thing to grasp. It was more of the other woman’s behavior that led Hecate to believe she knew more than she was letting on especially about the amulet. And those suspicions only further cemented themselves the more they trained Mildred. 

Hecate had gone in blind to most adventures in her life although she had some inkling as to what to face. There was always a clue. Here, however, there was nothing because a certain someone was hiding more than telling. It wasn’t that Hecate was mad. She was certain Pippa had her reasons for hiding things. But the amulet was an object of magic. Nothing good ever came from magic. At least not the magic she’d encountered in the past. Still, Mildred needed to know and needed to be prepared for what was to come. But what was to come?

The breaking of a seal. Or so Pippa had accidentally said.

“What seal are you talking about, hmm?” Hecate muttered to herself as she decided to go left. Theories were aplenty in her mind. Perhaps she should have a word with Pippa, get things out in the open. Except she couldn’t take without giving in return and Hecate wasn’t sure if she could talk about the past just yet.

Rounding a corner, she paused, keeping to the shadows and managed to catch the sound of footsteps. Brief footsteps before silence filled the tunnel once more. 

She wasn’t alone. 

Underground in an abandoned tunnel where nothing could go wrong. Hecate sighed. At least it wasn’t a tomb again. The woman turned a corner, melting into the shadows, and kept her breathing quiet. It was the first time she’d turn the tables on whoever was stalking her. That is if said other person knew she was also here. She waited and after several minutes when no one crossed her path, she peered out from her corner. Then from further down she heard the soft clicking of a door closing. 

Hecate followed the sound, travelling a bit down the tunnel before finding a little nook on the left. The space was wide enough to fit a person from shoulder to shoulder but she could tell it would get narrower. Spaces like this weren’t meant to be found by outsiders. A fact confirmed the further she went because she was forced to crouch down, crawling a good distance before she was able to stand again.

Surrounding her was a vast open space. Unlike the ruins there appeared to be nothing here aside from darkness until Hecate peered down. She realized she had come to the end of the ledge and the only way to go was down. Taking a flare from her bag, she cracked and shook it alive before tossing it about halfway across. 

She watched it plummet until it stopped suddenly. The sound of plastic meeting stone had her leaning further in an attempt to see what it hit. There she found the flare seemingly floating in mid air some distance away.

Rummaging through her backpack, she pulled a small pouch out. Inside were countless round clay coins, a square hole cut in the center of each, and the first was dropped not far from her ledge. It continued falling. The next was tossed out a bit, landing on another invisible platform. Hecate continued down this until she had a clear path down, leaping from platform to platform. Some were too far apart and with little room on each platform, there was only so much speed she could get in order to jump the distance. Luckily for her, the years traveling vastly improved her grip strength so when she managed to catch the edge with her fingertips she held on and was able to pull herself up. 

Once she reached the platform with the flare, she looked around. She felt as though this was the bottom. When she dropped several coins below her in various directions, they continued falling. She didn’t think they ever arrived at the bottom. 

“Right, better not fall,” she muttered to herself. She peered around in the seemingly small room but she couldn’t see anything in the darkness. When she looked up, the platforms held a faint outline, shimmering from something unknown. Hecate tossed a coin directly in front of her and watched it fall. There had to be another path. 

Just then the platform she stood on began moving on its own. The quiet moving of the platform felt a bit unnerving yet the dark haired woman was prepared for anything. She hadn’t expected the wall to slide open a few feet below them and when the platform stopped, she stepped off, wondering just exactly where this path was taking her.

Above ground

She didn’t know how long she remained frozen while Okos droned on and on about things she didn’t care about. Her blood began to boil with a raging anger. A fae, regardless if he was the fae prince or not, but a fae dared stalk into her town like it owned the place and then dared to use magic against her. 

No.

Oh no.

Pippa wasn’t going to stand for that. Her magic bristled beneath her skin, igniting her nerves. If one fae had returned, there would be more. She could not allow that.

A sudden burst of golden light dispelled the Fae’s trap and she lashed out. Magical rope wrapped around the Fae’s forearm and she pulled. Hard.

Okos resisted. He stood his ground in the air and gritted his teeth. “That’s not very nice.”

“Neither is having you here. I told you never to come back.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Okos shook his head, “And here I thought we were friends.” He paused then looked at the witch closely, “You think you can protect the amulet wielder this time.”

Pippa didn’t say anything. The two held a silent stand off for several seconds. Neither moving, neither attacking. Pippa wanted him gone. He was a trickster at best but if he was here then someone must have allowed him through. And the only way he could have come through was…

“How did you get it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Okos. “You’ll need my help this time around.”

“Now where did you get that foolish idea?” Pippa had to resist the urge to jinx the Fae right there.

“The elves march on Emberbrig,” said Okos, “You don’t want Ashvale’s sister to fall, do you?”

“Emberbrig had nothing to do with the cauldron disappearing,” said Pippa, “This is your doing.”

“Oh, I assure you I kept my hands clear of this mess. My magic isn’t strong enough to overcome the cauldron,” Okos spoke true. For once. “Since the Barrow Witches sealed away my brother, Eldraine has slowly fanned the flames of war.”

“Ashvale has no witches,” said Pippa. She refused to believe the Barrow Witches were coming back. Regardless of the signs in recent days. After everything that happened, after everything she sacrificed, no, absolutely not. The Barrow Witches were dead.

“Aside from you, perhaps,” said Okos. He hadn’t investigated the town yet. He figured he’d make his presence known to an old friend first. “We could help each other.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Okos smiled. He saw that coming. But he held his own secrets, one of which he was about to reveal. “I swear on the child of my brother, I am on your side.”

“Your brother didn’t have a child.”

“No?” Okos summoned his magic, revealing the memories of his brother’s life. Here. In Ashvale. Well over a decade ago.

Pippa’s eyes widened, “That’s impossible.”

“I offer you a truce and a bargain to free you, Thornwood Witch.”

In the forest

Mildred, Maud, and the wisps had ventured off the beaten path. The reason why Maud had ushered them from the library so quickly was because she had discovered a map and linked it to the forest. And she didn’t want the adults to take it because she still felt that they were hiding something even from each other. Because, well, because… Just because! She couldn’t figure out the reason yet. 

“Now we should go,” Maud turned the map this way and that then looked up, “this way.”

“Are you sure you know where you’re going, young one?” The wisp floated next to her, glancing at the map and at the forest around them. In this form, the wisp wasn’t much help because his sense of direction was thrown off. They weren’t much use in being cursed like this either. Both of them were beings of action not of standing on the sidelines and he knew how much of a bother it was to his companion. 

They ventured further in, going down steep hills, along the creeks, over a cracked and broken bridge while the sky darkened above.

“Maybe we should head back,” suggested Mildred, not certain if being in the forest at night was the best course of action.

“Come on, Millie, you have the amulet. You’re a champion! There’s no way anything would dare mess with us,” said Maud. She did her best to look on the bright side and encourage her best friend because she could see Mildred was struggling lately. They’d known each other for years. It was the only natural Maud would look out for her. Someone had to. 

“Yeah, but…”

The rest of her words were cut off when the ground rumbled. The shaking was brief but felt like a warning. Neither could say anything when the ground shook again and a steady growing mound began rising in front of them. 

“Uh...You were saying, Maud?”

“The amulet! Use it, Millie!”

Mildred nodded, pulling the amulet from her pocket and uttering the incantation. Bright light enveloped her just in time as a giant arm came crashing against her. She thought she was a goner except when she looked she found a barrier around her, coming from her amulet. “Whoa…” 

She stood up and pushed against the barrier to force the hand back. A sudden burst of light knocked against the giant, sending it stumbling back, Mildred leapt up. She summoned her bow, firing off an arrow before flipping back and landing.

Her little moment of confidence was broken when the giant, made of moss and rock and mud, came charging at her again. Notching another arrow, she took aim and fired but in her panic at the creature getting closer and closer, Mildred released the arrow too soon. It was easily deflected by the giant.

“Uh...Run!” Mildred yelled. She wasn’t much use up close especially with a bow. 

Luckily Maud agreed and the two girls took off running deeper into the forest. With the sky darkening and a giant behind them, the girls kept going. With the occasional look over the shoulder, they failed to notice the trees getting thicker and thicker.

Suddenly someone slipped then the other slipped. The friends were rolling down a hill or perhaps a steep embankment. Everything was a blur until they slammed into the flat ground. Pain spiked through their bodies. Both groaned as they slowly sat up. There was no sign of the giant or of their little wisp friends. Mildred hoped they were okay.

“Maud.”

“Phew! You’re alright. I’m alright. And there’s,” Maud paused to look up and behind them, “no giant. Thank goodness. I almost thought we were goners there. Only for a minute, mind you.”

“Maud!”

“Yeah?”

“Look.” Mildred got to her feet and walked toward the bright light coming from between the underbrush. Pushing the brush down, she continued forward. “Hey, there’s a stone arch here.”

“Millie, I don’t think we should be going down there.”

But Mildred wasn’t listening, she had disappeared into the underbrush. Maud looked around. She could wait right here but this wasn’t a good spot. The giant could find them. And she wasn’t keen on that idea nor was she comfortable in being alone. Quickly scrambling after her best friend, Maud pressed on until she came across the stone arch. She didn’t see Mildred anywhere. She kept looking around, walking, until she missed a step and found herself falling.

When she landed she noticed she was in a garden like area. Gasping at the beautiful sight, she couldn’t tear her eyes away as she walked until she bumped into something. Turning around she saw Mildred who was holding onto her arm.

“Look,” whispered Mildred, pointing at the single tree. A light was coming from above, illuminating it, and somehow this felt more magical then...well then Mildred’s amulet. 

“Why is there a tree down here?” whispered Maud.

Mildred shook her head, “I don’t know.” Slowly she walked toward the tree, Maud close behind her. Their eyes widened at the sight as a glowing light came from the tree. And a giddiness filled the two teens just as Mildred reached inside.

She pulled out this floating silver orb that appeared to be carved in the shape of feathers. It was cracked in several places allowing them to look inside. And inside they saw a small orb of darkness. 

“What is that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Should we take it back to Miss Pentangle?”

That was probably the best idea. Unfortunately that didn’t happen. The moment Mildred took the orb from the tree, they became locked in. The light shifted to be hovering around the amulet wielder. Suddenly Mildred found herself floating. “Maud!”

“Mildred!” Maud tried to reach for her best friend but found her fingers going through her. “Uh… I don’t want to alarm you but I can see right through you, Mildred.”

“What? Through me? What are you-” Mildred looked down and screamed, “Maud! What happened?”

“Drop the orb!”

Mildred tried to let it go but couldn’t and suddenly the young teenager disappeared, leaving Maud behind at the tree.

Below the town

Hecate stopped at a dark stone door. It seemed to sense her presence as a strange light began tracing the markings on the door then all of it glowed brightly before granting her passage. Cautiously the woman entered, hearing the door reseal itself. Stairs leading downward waited for her. Some time Hecate had pulled her climbing axe from her bag. Her muscles were tense as she expected trouble waited for her somewhere in this unknown area. 

Torches ignited, beckoning the woman to follow the steps. She did so, taking them one at a time, pausing to hear or sense anything but nothing came. At the bottom she came to a large room filled with odd objects and books and hanging plants. She continued on, careful not to touch anything. There was a strange smell in the air.

“Hello.”

Hecate jumped, startled at the noise. She had her axe raised. Her heart hammered a million miles in her chest as she stood, staring at the short, plump woman across from her.

“I’ve been expecting you,” she said with a kind smile. She was dressed in a simple long skirt and a thick pink wool sweater. A pair of small golden rimmed glasses rested on her nose. Her pale blonde hair, straight, spilt down the middle, reached shoulder length.

“Who are you?” Hecate asked, not quite lowering her weapon.

The woman smiled, “My name is Ada Cackle.” Her gaze flickered to the weapon but her smile remained, “I have no intention of hurting you.”

“Most people say that before they attack,” remarked Hecate.

Ada smiled. “We’ve met before, Hecate.”

The dark haired woman frowned then realized they had crossed paths at the cafe and outside of the library several times. “You're the principal.”

“Yes and I’m afraid I need your help. My sister has done something terrible.”

“Not to offend but I don’t get involved in family matters.”

“It’s far beyond a family matter. I know Mildred wields the amulet and you’ve been training her. Or at least to the best of your ability. You’ve learned of Titania, yes?”

“What about her?”

“Her tomb lies just past me,” said Ada, “I know you’re a bit of an expert in exploring tombs.”

Hecate wanted to lie, to tell the woman she knew nothing of any of this but she had a feeling this woman was a witch and she’d know a lie. “Perhaps.”

“Please, follow me.” Ada turned and began walking down the path.

Hecate knew it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. But what did she have to lose? After all she always loved a good mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, predictions leave them below  
> Remember to stay amazing


End file.
